


A Fallen Jedi

by Grubkiller19



Series: Rise of the Empire [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Forest Sex, Inspired by Fanfiction, Leaving Home, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubkiller19/pseuds/Grubkiller19
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has left the Order that has betrayed her. She tries to leave her old life behind her. But between the Jedi, a corrupted Barriss, her old crush Lux Bonteri, and the brutal Clone Wars that have stretched across every corner of the galaxy, she will find that leaving her past behind will be a difficult, if not impossible, task.





	1. Haunted Past

**Author's Note:**

> Have no fear, Grubkiller's here.
> 
> Hey folks.
> 
> This is part 3 of my 'Rise of the Empire' series. It's called 'A Fallen Jedi'.
> 
> I was actually inspired to write it because of another fan fiction. a clone wars fanfic also called: A FALLEN JEDI (all caps), written by 'MikesFilm'. go check it out if you have the time. It is about possible plot ideas that were allegedly written by Lucasfilm for the later clone wars seasons before the show was cancelled by Disney.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It was created by Lucasfilms and is unfortunately owned by Disney.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Section intro:** _Escaping the Past! After being the victim of a horrible injustice, Ahsoka Tano has left the Order that has betrayed her. Trying to find her place in life, Ahsoka takes on the role of head of security for Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora. But unbeknownst to her, she will find that leaving her past behind will be a difficult task._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**"The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?"** -Ahsoka Tano, just moments before leaving the Jedi Order.

* * *

 _Galactic Senate Building, Coruscant, Republic capital_.

It was a beautiful day on Coruscant.

The sky was clear of clouds. Speeders flew across the sky carrying their passengers through the never-ending beehive of Coruscant's traffic, and to their destination.

Just another day in the busy heart of the Republic.

Ahsoka was standing in the office of her good friend, Riyo Chuchi. Riyo was a blue skinned Pantoran, who represented Pantora in the Senate. Ahsoka was the new chief of security for Riyo, who offered her the job out of the goodness of her heart.

The togrutan female looked out of the large glass window at the city skyline. There were Republic Warships taking off and carrying troopers to the front, and ARC-170's patrolled the skyline for anything unusual.

"Good hunting boys. May the force be with you," Ahsoka said to the ships that lifted off from their berths. Even though she didn't serve the Jedi, or the military, she still wished them well.

A door hissed open, and Riyo walked out of her overnight quarters into the office (all senators had them for long nights). She was wearing a dark red dress that showed off her curves, and went down to the midway point on her thighs, exposing her beautiful legs. She had silverish-purple hair atop her dark blue head. One of her security guards, Ion papanoida, the son of the Pantoran chairman, walked up to her. Riyo closed her eyes and turned her cheek, which Ion kissed.

Ahsoka smiled.

 _'Those two are cute together'_.

Riyo and Ion said something that Ahsoka couldn't quite make out, sense they were whispering.

She walked up to Ahsoka.

"Are you ready for the day Ahsoka?" Riyo asked.

It was the day of a major vote in the senate. The politicians were going to vote on the ultimate fate of the CIS worlds at the end of the war, once they were defeated.

 _'If they were defeated'_.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ahsoka answered.

"Excellent. Shall we?" Riyo asked.

Ahsoka nodded and headed for the door. Riyo walked into the hall with Ahsoka and two Pantoran guardsmen. They went to meet up with the rest of the delegation near Riyo's hover platform. All senators were assigned hover platforms around the center rotunda of the building, where members of the senate went when it was in session.

Ahsoka and her blue-skinned companions continued walking down the corridor when they ran into a face that was all too familiar.

The face belonged to Lux Bonteri.

The young Senator walked through the ornate halls, along with his delegation. He was a young human male in his very late teens from the planet Onderon, a recently re-welcomed addition to the Republic after its civil war. Ahsoka knew him very well. They first met when Ahsoka and Padme went to meet his mother, Senator Mina Bonteri of Onderon, and conduct secret peace talks on the Separatist capital, Raxus. Ahsoka also helped him through several hardships, including a run in with Death Watch and taking his planet back from the CIS. Now, he was the Senator of the planet that his mother represented. But instead of the CIS, he was representing the planet in the Republic that it seceded from.

But on a much, much more personal note, Ahsoka had a big crush on Lux.

Normally, she would've been happy to see him on any regular day.

But this was not the time. She was still struggling with people from her past. And she was also struggling with her feelings for Lux, sense she wasn't sure how he felt about her. Especially with Steela Gerrera, a girl that also had a crush on Lux, and who Ahsoka tried to keep from falling off of a cliff during the final battle for Onderon's future. She was afraid of what Lux felt about her after letting Steela fall to her death.

Lux noticed Riyo and Ahsoka.

"Senator Chuchi, Ahsoka. It's good to see both of you here," Lux said. He stopped to make conversation with them, while his delegation continued on. Riyo's delegation did the same.

He looked at Ahsoka for a few seconds, but Ahsoka didn't meet his gaze like she always did. Lux then turned back to Riyo.

"So senator? Are you ready for the referendum today?" Lux asked, trying to stir up a friendly conversation.

"I'm not sure. I haven't made a final decision yet," Riyo said. "Some of my ministers want me to vote for a full-scale occupation, but I'm just not sure."

_There were two choices in the vote for the CIS's future. Punish them with a full scale military occupation with punishing reparations, or temporary occupation followed by reintegration and limited reparations._

"Well, I'll be sure to try and make my case as best as I can. I'll be one of the senators arguing for a temporary occupation," Lux said.

"I'm looking forward to it. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get to my platform," Riyo said before going on her way.

Lux nodded to her and stepped aside, before turning his attention to Ahsoka, who was still standing there. He smiled and stared off into space in her direction once again. Ahsoka was too nervous, and ashamed. She blushed a little, but couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Lux.

 _'Please don't look at me like that'_ , she thought to herself.

Ahsoka glanced at him. He was still looking at her, but his smile turned into a look of concern.

"If you'll excuse me Senator, I think that I should get going," Ahsoka said, trying to be professional.

Lux's eye brows shot up for a split second and fell back down in place, to show that he was shocked.

"Oh, uh...of coarse Mi'lady. Please carry on," Lux said with an ever so slight bow of his head.

Ahsoka walked past him, trying not to make eye contact, and went to meet up with Riyo and the delegates. Lux watched her walking away and then back the other way. He stood there for a moment and inhaled. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. Then someone patted him on the shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Are you okay Senator?" Saw Gerrera asked. He was one of Lux's guards and his chief of security,

Lux shook his head a little, deciding to worry about it later. "Uh, yeah, I...I'm fine. Let's get to the pod," Lux said before they went on their way. As they went to find their delegation, Lux couldn't help but constantly think about his awkward reunion with Ahsoka.

 _'How am I supposed to give a speech with that encounter swimming around in my head_?' He thought to himself, as he walked through the ornate halls of the Senate building.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Coruscant Industrial center, AKA: 'the Works'_.

Darth Sidious sat in his secret lair on Coruscant. He had to be someplace soon, but that wasn't going to stop him from contacting his secret apprentice, Darth Tyranus, AKA Count Dooku. The founder and supreme leader of the Separatist Alliance.

Dooku's holographic image was in the room.

" _What is your bidding, my master?_ " Dooku said, kneeling before him.

"Lord Tyranus, there is a new matter that has grasped my attention. The apprentice of Anakin Skywalker is no longer a member of the order. But I have just been informed that she is still in possession of one half of the Nexus Route co-ordinates," Sidious said.

The Nexus Route was a key hyperspace route that stretched the heart of both the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems and thus was of seminal interest to both parties in their conflic, allowing both sides to launch secret strikes with ease. Back during the fight over who possessed possessed them, Ahsoka managed to get them from Master Even Piell before he died. But she refused to give them to to anyone but the council. She gave them to the order, but they didn't share many military secrets with Palpatine.

Dooku stroked his gray beard with interest.

"Those plans will go a long way in helping us accelerate our plans, and sew the seeds that will bring about the end of the Jedi," Sidious said.

" _What would you have me do?_ " Dooku asked.

"The convicted Jedi Temple bomber, Barris Offee. I can feel her anger rising everyday. She could be of excellent use to us as an assassin. You will free her from prison, and get us those co-ordinates," Sidious ordered.

Dooku bowed.

" _It will be done, my master,_ " Dooku said, before his hologram image disappeared.

Sidious looked out over the city through the one-way shielded glass that protected him. He watched as people across the planet continued their insignificant lives, all while he plotted to run their lives with an iron fist.

 _All is going as I have foreseen it_.

* * *

Far away, deep in the G.A.R. military complex on Coruscant, an olive skinned mirilian girl sat in a meditation position in a ray-shielded prison cell.

She was clad in an orange prison jumpsuit. She had an uncomfortable cot for a bed.

A tray of untouched food sat on a table off to the side of the cell.

Her cell was guarded by Clone Troopers from the Coruscant Guard.

Her name was Barriss Offee. Former Jedi Knight. Former terrorist. Current enemy of the state in custody.

She sat and meditated. All she could think about was the Jedi. The Jedi who let her rot in this cell without a trial. The Jedi who treated her like she was the villain, when they worked for corrupt imperialists. The Jedi who abandoned her. Her former master, Luminara Unduli, had refused to see her. All they did was interrogate her.

They were her enemy.

Her mind was full of anger towards the jedi.

Her mind was full of hatred for the Republic.

Her mind was full of suffering.

She was the perfect candidate for being Dooku's new assassin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Path of a Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, Grubkiller here.
> 
> Here's part 2 of this story.
> 
> Hope that you enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Riyo Chuchi's office, Senate Building, Coruscant_.

Ahsoka was still thinking about seeing Lux again, and the way she blew him off. One arm hung down and the other grasped it as she leaned against a wall off to the side of the office in deep thought.

_'I didn't mean to. I'm just to confused right now.'_

Ahsoka was in a private meeting with the Pantoran Delegation, in Riyo's office. They were discussing the referendum which had taken place about an hour ago.

Riyo had voted to gradually reintegrate the CIS planets as soon as possible, whilst maintaining a temporary peace-keeping operation.

Some in her delegation thought that she was being too soft. Too idealistic.

"Madam Senator. With all due respect, don't you think we should punish the CIS more? After all, they trespassed onto our soil early in the war (TCW Season 1, _Trespassers_ ) and heartlessly blockaded our world just over a year ago (TCW season 3 _Sphere of Influence_ )," one of the delegates said to Riyo.

Riyo leaned forward in her chair, with her elbows on the desktop, propping up her head with her clasped hands.

"I am fully aware of the situation that was forced upon our cradle world due to this war, and I believe that your concerns are justified. However, I don't believe that we should punish an entire section of the galaxy because of their government's actions. And if we do punish them, how will they feel towards us a few years down the road? The people of the Confederacy deserve a second chance," Riyo said.

Ahsoka smiled. She could tell that Riyo wasn't driven by emotion the way other senators are. She is willing to make calculated decisions while representing her people in dark times.

Riyo and Ahsoka shared a look and nodded to one another in respect.

* * *

After the meeting was over, Ahsoka and Riyo walked outside and into the hallway, with several of the delegates in tow. It was time to vote on the Referendum.

"Do you think this Referendum will be voted on the way you hope?" Ahsoka asked.

Rio smiled, closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Well Ahsoka, I don't know. But that's the beauty of Democracy: You can never truly know how somebody's conscience will lead them to vote. Now let's go to repulsor-pod."

Suddenly, a massive boom shook the building, and rumbled throughout the hallway.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and were soon replaced by the red emergency lights. Ahsoka turned back to the Senator and her delegates. "Stay here," she said.

Riyo nodded, and the Pantoran guards formed a perimeter around the delegation, while Ahsoka moved to the door. As other senators stood around, looking confused, Ahsoka stepped out into the hallway. The light that shined through caused her to squint her eyes, and until they adjusted to the sudden change in light.

But when they came into focus again, she could see what was happening outside. On the docks below, about two hundred dark-cloaked figures were facing off against thirty senate commandoes. A hailstorm of red and blue blaster fire was exchanged between the two sides, until soon, the blue blaster fire died down.

Ahsoka watched in horror, as the remaining dark cloaked figures started to walk over the blue armored bodies, blasting the ones that kept moving.

She reached for her com-link. "This is Ahsoka Tano of the Pantoran security detail. Dozens of cloaked militants are attacking the Senate Building. They've taken the docks and are about to-"

That's when she froze. Some of the figures were lugging tubes off of their backs, and pointing them at the building. That's when other terrorists started to load them with...

That's when over a dozen rockets were launched at the building. Ahsoka rushed back through the doors looked at the Riyo and the other confused Senators.

"Everyone, take cover!" She called out, before she turned around and raised her hands, just as the door suddenly exploded inward.

As the screaming senators dove for cover, Ahsoka used the power of the force to push back the fire and debris, which threatened to cut down everyone in the room. She dropped down to one knee as she struggled to hold back the fiery death that nearly filled the room. But eventually, the explosion dissipated, and all that was left was the floating debris.

The senators watched in amazement, as they were all saved by the woman that many of them voted to put to death many weeks ago for treason.

Ahsoka eventually let the debris fall to the ground, and she dropped to her knees from exhaustion. Riyo and Ion rushed over to try and help her to her knees.

"Ahsoka!" Riyo exclaimed.

"Are you all right, Captain?" Ion asked his togrutan officer.

"I'm fine," Ahsoka said, waving them away as she stood up. She walked through the demolished door, and out onto the ledge, which was where this section of the hallway used to be.

She looked down at the docks, and saw Republic gunships flying overhead. They peppered the retreating terrorists and dropped off two companies of the Coruscant Guard. A firefight ensued, but with the terrorists outgunned, they soon gathered their remaining allies and retreated. But others surrendered.

By Ahsoka's count, over a hundred terrorists were dead, captured, or were too injured to get away.

That still left about 97 terrorists.

"Who were they?" Riyo asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "Nobody good... that's for sure."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Republic Holonet News_.

**TERROR STRIKES THE SENATE!**

_"Just moments before the voting on the scheduled Referendum, a highly co-ordinated terrorist attack was aimed directly at the Senate Building, killing dozens. Among the dead was Senator Ihu Niopua, along with 20 Senate Commandoes, 50 Federal workers, and 8 Clone Troopers. At least a dozen Senators were also injured, with three of them in critical condition."_

_After the attack, a terrorist network operating in the underworld, and pledging alliegience to the Separatist Alliance, claimed responsibility for the attack, before releasing this chilling video._

The video feed cut to a group of terrorists standing in front of a banner with their insignia, a separatist symbol with swords crossed behind it. The lead militant, masked like the rest of his comrades, stepped forward.

"To all those who believe in the rights of sentients, we, the members of the _Crimson Confederacy_ , are here to liberate you. We are here to break the chains that have bound you for too long. Our attack on the Senate was an attack on corruption and imperialism that has taken over the Republic. There are 2000 senators in that building today. None of them care about you. Join us, and with Dooku's freedom fighters, we will establish a new era of freedom, justice, and peace that will last for a thousand life times. Hail to the Confederacy!"

The lead terrorist pumped his fist in the air. His followers did the same, repeating his last chant.

The news feed then cut to a still image of Chancellor Palpatine.

"The Chancellor has vowed to crush this insurgency, whatever the cost, and has called on the Senate to vote in favor of this latest Referendum, which would give himself, and the Military, absolute authority over all of Separatist space once the war is over".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later, as the cleanup efforts were underway around the Senate building grounds, Ahsoka started to think about her place in the world.

She believed that staying on Coruscant was a mistake.

A familiar thought entered her head.

" _You will never see your future if you remain his student_ ," Her vision, of her future self, had told her. " _Leave this planet"_.

About thirty minutes later, she made her decision. She walked through the halls of the Senate, and made it to Riyo's office, where the Senator was having a discussion with her delegates about the referendum, which took place despite the terrorist attack.

"Gentlemen, I really do appreciate your concerns and I'm glad that you could run them by me. But what's done is done. I think we should call it a day," she said, getting up from her seat.

Her delegates bowed their heads and headed out the door.

Ahsoka decided to go speak to Riyo.

She had to break the news to her.

She walked up to Riyo, who was looking over a data pad.

"Senator?" Ahsoka asked. Riyo looked up from her data pad and looked at Ahsoka. "Can I talk to you about something?" Ahsoka asked. "It's kind of important".

Riyo smiled and shook her head back and forth.

"Ahsoka. We're friends. There's no reason to be so formal. You can share anything that you want. Now please, speak away," Riyo said, sitting at her desk and gesturing to the chair across from her.

Ahsoka sat down in a chair across from Riyo.

_'Here goes nothing'._

"Riyo, before you gave me this job, I had nothing. No home, no purpose... not many friends. And you were able to give some of it back, in a way. And I can't thank you enough for that," Ahsoka said. The Pantoran Senator placed lips behind her clasped hands, as she listened to Ahsoka speak. "But I think that It's time that I left. Not just this job, but Coruscant to," Ahsoka said.

Riyo was very calm. She just stared at Ahsoka. She then spoke.

"Why do you feel that you need to leave?" the blue senator asked.

Ahsoka started to think about her betrayal several months ago, at the hands of Barriss, the Order, and the Republic that she fought for and dedicated her entire life too. Then she started to think of her crush, Lux, whom she was still struggling with her feelings over. Then about her former master, and how either of those two people would try to convince her to stay. And that was what she was afraid of: being convinced, or even guilted, into staying. Not to mention the obvious danger of Coruscant being the center of several terror campaigns, like the one today, and having a massive bullseye painted on it throughout the war.

She started to think of her vision on Mortis again.

" _You will never see your future if you remain his student. Leave this planet!_ " Her vision of her older self had told her back then.

"I don't think that staying on Coruscant is the best idea. I'm... afraid that I might be convinced to do the wrong thing," Ahsoka told her friend, thinking of Anakin and Lux. "And, I'm not sure that Coruscant is very safe."

Riyo was silent for a few minutes. "Are you sure Ahsoka?" She asked.

"Yes. I need to find my own way, and find a new purpose in life. And I need to do it without people from my past".

Again, silence from Riyo.

She breathed in before speaking.

"I'll get my captain to take you wherever you need to go," Riyo said before Ahsoka got up.

She walked over to Riyo and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Riyo. For everything," Ahsoka said, a small tear in her eye.

"Anytime, Ahsoka," Riyo said as she returned the hug.

* * *

Hours later, Ahsoka met up with Riyo's captain.

Ahsoka no longer wore her Jedi outfit, or her security uniform. She wore a dark gray, sleeveless, skintight top with yellow trims, a matching skirt, and brown pants. The outfit hugged her slender, yet curvaceous, body in all of the right places. Her top's zipper went from the top of her neck and all the way down below a brass belt buckle, which tightened her pants around her slender waist, and her curved hips.

Ahsoka never was afraid of showing off her body. And now she was wearing a suit that was showing off her curves in all of their womanly glory. She also had fingerless gloves and arm braces that were like her old ones, only silver. She wore dark gray boots that went up just below her knees, which were protected by angular knee guards.

Ahsoka's armlets were woven with Cortosis, and she was armed with a knife that had a fixed Cortosis blade, which was holstered on the outside of her boot.

Ahsoka also placed a dark blue colored headdress over her usual Akul-tooth headdress. The young togrutan traveller threw a travel bag over her shoulders, which was full of her worldly possessions and some credits.

"Hello Ma'am. Where will I be taking you on your voyage?" the captain said with a slight bow.

Ahsoka had actually been thinking about it since she last spoke to Riyo. She wanted to leave her old life behind. She then thought of the life that she had before the jedi, when she was three years old.

It was decided.

"Shili," Ahsoka said.

The captain nodded and went to the ship's cockpit to get the engines fired up.

The ship took off into the night sky.

Ahsoka looked out the window in order to look at the millions of lights that showed that the city was lively. It was getting smaller and smaller as the ship climbed into orbit.

The ship entered the blue tunnel of hyperspace to her cradle world.

_'Goodbye Coruscant. It was nice while it lasted, but Shili awaits'_.

But unbeknownst to Ahsoka, her old life was not going to give up on her that easily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Lux Bonteri's office, Senate Building, Coruscant_.

Lux paced around in his office at the senate building.

All he could think about was the terrorist attack that took place today. One that also ended with Saw and one of his guards being sent to the hospital, and one more back to Onderon in a bodybag.

He decided to sit down and try to get his mind off things.

That's when his thoughts wondered to the beautiful and brave togrutan woman that had saved his life more times than he could count. The woman that he had secretly admired since the day they met.

Lux thought about her strong personality, her beautiful face, which was full of life, her can-do attitude, her need to help others, and her refusal to give up.

Ahsoka's beautiful body also came to mind. Everything from the hourglass shape of her intoxicating body, from her slender, well-trimmed waist, her curvaceous hips, and to her plump, gravity defying-' _settle down Bonteri',_ he thought to himself, before he shook his head.

He shook his head, trying to focus.

He thought of the way she blew him off earlier, before voting on the _Reconstruction Act_. He also thought about how the senate voted for full Military occupation of CIS territory by the way, and forced re-integration, along with punishing reparations. But one disappointment at a time.

_'Oh Ahsoka, what was it that I did wrong? What did I do that could have hurt you?'_

Lux then thought of Steela, and how he noticed how the two of them acted concerning him back during the civil war.

He squinted his eyes shut and shook his head.

_'Perhaps that's the answer. While I was going after Steela...I was ignoring Ahsoka, even though I had strong feelings for her too.'_

He decided that he had to go find her. He exited his office and walked down the halls of the senate building, in order to get to Riyo's office.

Lux knocked on the door.

"Enter," the muffled voice of Riyo said from the other side.

He walked in and saw the pantoran senator doing some paper work.

She looked up to see Lux standing there.

"Senator Bonteri," Riyo calmly exclaimed before putting her work down to speak. "This is an unexpected pleasure. I'd thought you would've gone home after what happened today."

"I could say the same about you," Lux said.

Riyo smiled. "True. Now, what can I do for you?"

Lux took a deep breath before speaking.

"Senator Chuchi, I wanted to meet with Ahsoka. Do you know where I can find her?" he asked the blue senator.

Riyo stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes bulging out of their sockets, before answering his question.

"I'm-, I'm afraid she's no longer here with us. She told me that she had to leave. So I relieved her of her services, and let her on her way," Riyo explained to the now shocked Onderinian.

Lux felt his gut sink at the heart wrenching news. He sighed and rubbed his face into hands, slightly frustrated.

"Is something wrong Senator?" Riyo asked.

He looked back up to speak to her.

"Do you know where she's going?" Lux asked.

Riyo sighed.

"I'm sorry Lux, but I'm not sure if I should give away that information," she informed.

"What? Why not?" Lux asked, stunned.

"She was **very** clear that she wanted to leave her old life behind. And based on recent events, I can't say that I blame her," Riyo said.

"Senator please. I am begging you. Please tell me where Ahsoka went. I need to talk to her. It's urgent," Lux begged, as maturely as possible.

Riyo noticed small tears start to well up in his eyes.

"Give me your best reason why I should," Riyo calmly demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I'm in love with her," Lux flat out said, choking on his words a little bit.

Riyo sat there in stunned silence. She sighed.

"I instructed my captain to take her to a destination of her choosing. I don't know where she wanted to go. But you might be able to find out in the hanger bay's flight recording logs," Riyo said.

"Thank you Riyo. Profusely, thank you. How can I ever repay you?" Lux asked.

"By not making me regret it," Riyo simply said.

Lux understood what she meant. He went out the door and headed for the docking bay, which normally housed the Pantoran shuttle.

When he got there, he walked over to the empty berth to access a terminal. He activated it and looked through the navigational records.

He scrolled down to the most recent entry.

_'Shili. The Togrutan home world, and a Republic planet. Ahsoka is trying to reconnect with her people. Maybe even her family'._

Lux went back to his apartment and packed a couple of bags for the trip.

He then took his speeder to the space port in order to find a transport to Shili.

He found such a ship and ordered a ticket. Lux then boarded the transport which headed into orbit, before jumping in the direction of Shili.

_I'm coming Ahsoka. Please don't be angry with me_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Dooku sat in his private quarters aboard a Separatist Dreadnaught in the Serenno system. He was sitting in a meditation position, and he reached out with the force. He was trying to communicate with someone that was very important to his master's plan.

* * *

In the Grand Army HQ, Barriss was still meditating in her cell. She still hasn't touched the trays of food the guards were giving her.

She learned that the dark side gave her body all that it needed.

_The food tastes horrible anyway_.

The mirilian dark sider continued meditating when she heard a voice in her head.

" _Barriss Offee_ ," the voice said.

" _Dooku! How are you in my head? what do you want_?" Barris said in her head.

" _That matters not. What does matter is that I can free you from that prison, should you choose to provide us with your services that is_ ," Dooku said.

" _Why should I help you_?" Barriss asked.

" _Because you want revenge against the Jedi. And I need your help tracking down a certain jedi that you know all to well, in order to fulfill that vengeance. She is vital to our cause_ ," Dooku said.

Barriss was stunned. She knew exactly who he was talking about. The person she had framed for the temple bombing weeks ago. Someone that she secretly admired.

" _Alright count. You have my attention. When do I get out of here_?" Barriss asked.

_"Dear child, you must learn patience. Help is coming. You'll know what it is when you see it_ ," Dooku said, cutting off the telekinetic conversation.

Barriss continued her meditation. She started thinking of the jedi that Dooku was talking about.

_Ahsoka is needed by Dooku. Oh this is going to be delicious_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Admiral Trench's flagship, en route to Anexes_.

On a providence class dreadnaught en route to the critical Republic planet of Anexes, Admiral Trench was sitting in his command chair. The cyborg arachnid watched as his ship travelled through the blue tunnel of hyperspace, and as his droids crew went to work. They were prepared to make an ambitious undertaking. One that would help them strike at the very heart of the Republic's ship building capabilities.

"Admiral," a saluting droid said to him. "...we are receiving a message from Count Dooku".

"Ahhhh, *tck tck tck*, put it through," Trench ordered.

"Roger Roger," the droid said as he walked away.

A few moments later, a hologram of Count Dooku materialized a few feet in front of Trench.

"Count Dooku. To what do I owe this honor?" Trench asked.

The ten foot tall holographic image stood stoically.

" _Admiral. I have a mission which requires the use of stealth. I want you to spare a squadron of Commando droids for a special mission_ ," Dooku said.

"Hmmm. *Tck Tck Tck*. And what, may I inquire, is the nature of this mission? *Tck Tck Tck*," Trench asked.

" _One that is strictly_ _ **need-to-know**_ _. But one that is also critical to the war effort. You will continue with your operation, but you will see to it that these commandoes make it to Coruscant undetected_ ," Dooku said.

Trench looked at the hologram of Dooku with interest.

He then bowed his head.

"It will be done my lord. *Tck Tck Tck*," the robotic arthropod said.

Dooku's hologram disappeared.

* * *

_Anaxes._

_A fortress world located on the Perlemian Trade Route in the Axum system of the Core Worlds. Known as the "Defender of the Core", for millennia it was the site of the Republic Navy's primary fleet base and War College. It was considered the site of naval power, tradition and prestige by the Galactic Republic, even when it didn't have a standing military._

_This planet also served as the primary staging area for the Republic Navy's reserve forces, as well as a resupply center for any ships passing through the region._

_Whoever controlled Anaxes controlled the Core._

_Which was why the planet has always been the target for any invader in every war that the Republic was ever involved in._

_Now, the Republic fleet stood guard, ready to defend the planet against any potential threat. But this late into the war, with the Separatist attacks being driven back, and their home territories so heavily besieged, the Republic defenders didn't think they had anything to worry about._

_But on the Republic Star-Destroyer, RSV Ardent, Captain Jan Dodonna was hearing things differently._

_"Captain, we're picking up multiple bogeys near relay station SD-7!"_

_Dodonna walked over. He leaned over the young ensign's shoulder and saw that there were indeed multiple unknown contacts near that section of the Republic Area of Operation._

_He pressed a button and spoke into it. "Relay Station SD-7, we are picking up signs in your sector of some 70 odd bogeys, please verify."_

_After a few seconds, an amused sounding naval crewmen answered back. "Very funny, Ardent command. That's a big negative. It might just be a glitch in the system."_

_The computer that the ensign was at started to blink. The dots that they just saw disappeared. Then more reappeared in a different area on the map. "Wait a minute, they just moved!"_

_"Running diagnostics to scan for malfunction." One clone said nearby._

_**"** The skies are clear, Station. You got yourself some phantom dots. Over," said the crewman of station SD-7"_

_Captain Dodonna contacted another station that was in the new area the dots appeared. "Relay station ZX-6, we are reading signs in your sector of some 100 bogeys, can you confirm?"_

_"Negatory, Station. Scope is clear. I dunno what to tell ya. Solar interference? We've got heavy sunspot activity today." Said a crewman over the comm._

_Captain Dodonna began to contact someone else. "Command, we may have a, uhhh, minor relay malfunction. Are you picking up anything?"_

_"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"_

_Everyone on the bridge became alarmed. The captain called back. "Command, repeat"._

_"We've got droid ships hovering above the construction hub, and vulture droids flying up our ass! How the hell did they get inside the perimeter!?" Then came a scream, followed by static._

_The captain hit a button, and an alarm started buzzing. The call to general quarters was just sounded off. Clones and officers ran to their stations, ready to repel the attack. Jan Dodonna spoke into the comm system again, attempting to warn the Republic. "All Republic forces in system. Our early warning systems have been bypassed and are presumed unavailable. Enemy forces have slipped into the perimeter, and are attacking the shipyards. Stand-by to repel the invaders"._

* * *

A few hours later, The battle for Anaxes was in full swing.

Separatist and Republic forces were battling over the surface of this vital planet. The admiral of the Republic fleet was dead, and the Separatists outnumbered the Republic, and were led by a superior tactician.

But despite those long odds, the Republic fought on.

Captain Dodonna's ships continued to heroically face off against numerous Separatist warships. Chunks of durasteel were blasted off of the hulls of ships on either side, before slamming down into the surface like meteorites. Blue and red laser fire crisscrossed like a beautiful, yet deadly, light-show.

But despite the best efforts of Dodonna's task force, the Separatists were rapidly gaining control of the skies above this critical Republic stronghold.

* * *

The Separatist fleet's first strike on the Republic's orbital defenses proved to be devastating. The CIS invasion force would later set up a foothold on the planet's moon, and on the ground. From there, Trench's forces would launch devastating strikes on the Republic bases and industrial centers within range of his bombers.

Anakin Skywalker's Elite 501st legion, Obi-Wan's 212th Attack Battalion, and Mace Windu's 91st Moble Reconnaissance Corps, along with a fresh Republic task force were soon called up to reinforce the planet, and hopefully drive back Trench's forces.

As Admiral Trench continued the operation, his subordinates carried out Dooku's will in the flagship's hanger bay.

Down below deck, a squadron of Commando droids were preparing to embark on their mission to Coruscant aboard a small stealth vessel.

Victory for the Confederacy depended on them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, that's part 2. Hope that you enjoyed. Part 3'll be around the corner soon.
> 
> Also, the admiral trench scene leads into another story that I've written in the past. It's called 'Brothers All'. That's going to be part 4 of this series. Go check it out when you have the time.
> 
> Anyway, until next time as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.


	3. Reunions and Riots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.
> 
> Hey folks, here's part 3 for my story, 'A Fallen Jedi'.
> 
> Hope that you enjoy.
> 
> Be sure to read and review.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Planet Shili, home world of the Togrutan people_.

Ahsoka had been dropped off hours ago. All around her, she could see the familiar faces of the togrutan people.

Her people.

She was actually dropped off in the capital, close to the government building, where she requested an audience with the Togrutan Governor, Aeon Flix. Sense Ahsoka was once a Jedi, who helped save an entire Togrutan colony from slavery, she was given the respect fit for a hero.

The young girl was escorted to the Governor's office, which was located in Shili's main government building, and guarded by several sentries.

Aeon Flix was a elder woman, who wore a traditional white robe. She looked up from her paperwork and looked at the approaching figure.

"Master Jedi! I heard that you would be coming," the woman said as she stood from her desk. She bowed her head. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance".

Ahsoka smiled and bowed her head in respect. "Thank you Madam Governor. I'm humbled to be welcomed back with such... fanfare".

"Of coarse. Now tell me... what brings you out here?" The Governor asked.

Ahsoka walked over to the window and looked out over the capital city.

"I came here to get away from Coruscant. It's too corrupt for me, and it reminds me too much of what I've experienced recently. So I decided to leave. And I came here to reconnect with my people, my culture... and my family". She stared off into space for a few seconds.

_'My family. Hmnh! Will they even remember me?'_

Governor Flix walked over.

"Well my dear, if you wish to reconnect with your family, then we'll be happy to help you find them. And we'll be happy to give you your very own private quarters until then, and take you to wherever your family is. And for your service to our people, we'll grant you full citizenship," she said reassuringly.

Ahsoka clasped her hands together and gave the Governor a bow of respect.

"Thank you madam Governor," she said with a bow of her head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Coruscant underworld_.

In the middle of the night, deep in the Coruscant underground in Level 1313, a group of Separatist-aligned terrorists were standing in a room. The militants were wearing all-black and had handkerchiefs and goggles over their faces to conceal their identifications.

They were speaking to a Separatist military officer, Captain Perrive, a human male and Jabiimi nationalist. He and his two associates presented the group with stacks of crates, filled with blasters and grenades. The Captain Perrive even passed over a box.

The leader of the militants grabbed it and opened it. It was full of credits.

"Excellent. But we'll be needing more of this. And more of those," he said, pointing at the crates full of weapons.

"Don't worry," the Perrive said. "Our superiors will provide you with everything you need... and then some".

That's when they heard the buzzing of an engine. Then several engines. They were all outside. Then bright flood lights began to shine through the windows.

One of the militants peaked through the blinds and saw Clone Troopers, wearing white and red armor, ride in on BARC speeders and LAAT/i Gunships. The Gunships hovered about 50 feet off the ground. Troopers rappelled down from the gunship. They set up a perimeter around the building.

"Awh stang! It's the Coruscant Guard!" He exclaimed.

A veil of fear and uncertainty fell over the room.

" _This is the GAR! We have reason to believe that this building is being used to conceal known revolutionaries and enemies of the Republic. Come out with your hands up. You have five seconds to comply!_ " the clone officer shouted.

As the Clone officer began counting down, the CIS operatives started to look for a way out, while their militant allies began to move to their positions.

They gathered on the roof and in the windows.

* * *

"... 3... 2..."

But before the clone officer could say '1', red muzzles flashes suddenly appeared all over the building, raining down on the Republic forces.

"STANG!"

Several clones fell from the rain of blaster bolts and shrapnel.

"Everyone, light that building up!" The clone officer shouted.

The gunships flashed the building with search lights. They illuminated the building. This allowed Republic forces to find their targets and suppress the building with a hell storm of blue blaster fire.

The face of the building was filled with holes and covered in blast marks, while several terrorists were gunned down as plasma started to pierce through the walls, and themselves.

When the enemy fire started to thin out, a squad of Coruscant Guardsmen ran up to the front door. They stacked up on the door and placed an explosive charge on it. When the door was blown open, two clones threw a pair of flash-bangs through it. They waited for the devices to go off, and when they heard the screams of blind and deaf terrorists, the clones rushed in with all guns blazing.

People on the other side of the street peaked out of their windows, and could see blue and red (mostly blue) muzzle flashes through the windows. From that image alone, they knew that the terrorists were losing... badly.

* * *

As the clones secured the building, some militants tried to get out through the back door, including the CIS operatives that gave them money and weapons.

A group of clones that were securing the area out back spotted them.

"Stop! Freeze!" One clone shouted.

The militants tried to run, but they were either stunned or tackled to the ground. Every captured terror cell member was put in binders and dragged to the nearest speeder that would take them to prison.

As firefights began to break out in the surrounding blocks, as more terror cells were discovered, the CIS operatives from earlier made their escape by slipping into the sewers.

One of the operatives reached for her blinking comm-link, and handed it over to Captain Perrive. "It's for you."

He reached for it and answered it. A hologram of Count Dooku appeared. The operatives bowed their heads.

"Count Dooku. I regret to inform you that our allies were discovered during the trade off. We barely managed to escape the G.A.R." Perrive said.

But the Count maintained his stoic look before speaking in a smooth, yet commanding voice. "Never mind that. I have a new mission for you. One which will ensure our victory in this great struggle."

The three operatives looked at each other, confused. But then they began to listen to their supreme leader.

"A Squad of Separatist commando droids are heading for these co-ordinates. You will meet them there, and join them on a mission to free someone who is of great importance to our cause."

"As you command, Count Dooku." Perrive said, before the transmission was cut.

* * *

When Dooku shut down the hologram, he turned to a holographic image of his master.

"Excellent Lord Tyranus. Once she is free, your new apprentice will meet you over the planet Belderone when she is freed," Sidious said.

The Count bowed.

"Yes, my master," Dooku said as he kneeled before the hologram, which disappeared soon after.

Dooku stood up and looked out over the stars, and the CIS warships that dotted his point of view.

He contemplated the future.

_'When this is over...the Sith will rule the galaxy'_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Grand Army HQ, Coruscant_.

In the center of the Republic's war effort against the Separatist Alliance, it was business as usual.

Republic warships and transports lifted from the ground to carry fresh troopers to the front lines of the war in the outer rim.

Grand Army officers, such as Admiral Tarkin, did their jobs in the Command Center, overseeing the Republic's war effort.

Tarkin looked out the window of the CIC. He has recently been given the future position of Military Governor of the Outer Rim.

The senate voted to permanently occupy Separatist space after the war, and punish them with reparations and a full scale military occupation, taking away a significant amount of their personal liberties. Then maybe they would be reintegrated in the distant future. But until then, Tarkin was going to lead the occupation, as decreed by his old friend, Chancellor Palpatine.

Of coarse, the Republic had to actually win the war in order for Tarkin to assume that position, not to mention the fact that he had to survive said war. Until then, it was business as usual.

A Clone trooper ran up to him with a message.

He saluted the Admiral before giving him the news.

"What is it, trooper?" Tarkin asked.

"Sir, we've detected an unauthorized shuttle craft entering our airspace. But it disappeared off our scopes," the trooper stated.

"Did you try to signal them?" Tarkin asked.

"No sir. It disappeared before we could. But when it disappeared it was still heading in our direction" the clone explained.

Tarkin turned to the flight control officer.

"Scramble our fighters. And contact Commander Fox. Tell him to put the base on high alert." Tarkin ordered.

The officer nodded and turned back to his station.

* * *

Commander Fox gathered his men on the base's perimeter. All around him, clone troopers scrambled to take a defensive posture in the wake of this new situation.

But no one noticed a squad of Commando droids and three humans, scaling down from the outer walls. The shuttle that was detected earlier came in from a different direction after it cloaked, throwing off the Republic defenders. The highly skilled operatives and the advanced droids they travelled with moved off to the side of the base. The side that had fewer guards on patrol. They made it to the wall without being detected. The droid captain turned to his squad and spoke in his robotic monotone voice.

"Use the laser cutters, get us past this wall," Captain Perrive ordered the black droid with gold color accents..

"Roger Roger," the droid captain answered.

Two droids stepped forward and used their cutters to burn a circle into the heavy durasteel wall.

When they were finished, the Separatist commando unit pushed the burned section until the metal piece fell, leaving a perfect circle cutout in side of the base.

The humans and droids stepped in and put the metal slab back into the wall to make it look like they were never there.

They then moved forward with the mission.

The droid captain was carrying a small box on his back. Inside was a metallic circle, with a metallic cylinder. It was meant for a very special person that Dooku wanted to liberate from prison.

* * *

_Coruscant, Grand Army Headquarters, Prison wing_.

Barriss Offee sat in her cell. She was still meditating. The young darksider wasn't aware of the rescue mission that was currently underway.

Several minutes later, she heard blaster rifles discharging at the end of the hall. The four clones standing guard outside ofher cell looked at the end of the hall to something that alarmed them, but that Barriss couldn't see.

"Droids, sound the alarm," one clone ordered.

Just as he ordered this, the clone was hit by a blaster bolt. He screamed and slumped to the ground dead.

One clones ran to sound the alarm. But was shot in the back and fell on his frontside, dead.

The remaining two clones put up a fight.

"I got one, I got one," a clone yelled.

"Great kid. Don't get-," the clone started to say before the excited shinie was speared in the face by a blaster bolt. "...Cocky," the clone finished. He growled and fired his blaster at an unseen target. "Suck laser clanker scum," the clone shouted.

Barriss got off the ground and walked to the orange shield between her and the clone, who was still fighting to the bitter end. She drew out her hand for the key card, off of a dead clone, that would unlock the cell. She put it in the keyhole and deactivated the shield. The last clone turned around horrified. She used the force to summon a force push that sent him into the opposite cell door, knocking his helmet off. Barriss held the clone to the wall, the droids had ceased fire to march to her position. She got up in the clones face, the features of Jango Fett very well defined. The mirilian convict leaned against the trooper, her busty perks pushed up against his armored torso.

"Sorry trooper, but you are relieved of duty," Barriss said before kissing the trooper on the cheek. She then used the force to slowly crush the trooper's windpipe. He gasped for air, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before his windpipe was finally crushed like a soda can.

The trooper fell to the ground dead.

Barriss stretched her arms over her head and arched her back. She could feel the tight prison suit constricting her curvaceous body. Although, despite the overly tight prison garb, she was free.

Barriss turned to the remaining droids and looked at the one, whom she assumed was the leader.

"You're my rescue detail I take it?" Barriss asked.

"Yes mistress. And someone would like to speak with you," Captain Perrive said as he produced a small holo-projector. A blue, holographic version of Count Dooku materialized in the droid's hand.

Barriss bowed to the holographic count.

"Count Dooku. This is a pleasant surprise. But why are you not here?" Barriss asked.

" _Patience, my dear. We will meet in due time, but for now I have an important mission for you_ ," Dooku stated.

"Already. My my, you are persistent," Barriss said to the unamused count.

" _To complete the mission you will need a weapon,_ " The Dark lord said before his small holo figure turned to the droid captain. "Lieutenant _, if you would please_ ".

"Roger Roger," the black droid with gold accents said as he reached for the small box on his back.

He handed it to the mirilian convict, who accepted it.

She opened it and saw a pair of curved, metallic handles.

"Lightsabers?" Barriss asked as she picked it up, examining the familiar objects in her hands. These were designed the same way that Ventress' were.

"Consider it a gift. Now go and free the separatist leaders from that prison and take them to these co-ordinates. We will meet there. Do not fail me on your first assignment. We have much to discuss," the count said before his holographic figure disappeared into the droids holo-projector.

"Looking forward to it," she said.

Barriss activated the sabers. She twirled them around in her hands. Then, she locked them together to form a double edged sword. She twirled it around in her hand. Needless to say, the young dark-sider was happy to feel the cool metal in her hands, and had longed to use a saber again.

"This will do nicely. Captain, you and your droids seem to be good at breaking people out of prison. It's time to do it again," Barriss said as she sprinted down the prison corridor.

"Yes, Mistress," Perrive said before motioning his operatives, both organic and otherwise, to follow with silent hand signals.

The droid squad moved down the hall to follow Dooku's assassin.

The mirilian assassin charged down the corridor and cut her way through any clone that got in her way.

* * *

At the prison command center, the clone officer in charge looked over the shoulder of the trooper at the surveillance system. He looked at the video feed coming from one of the cameras in the detention block. He saw one of his prisoners and a squad of droids and humans heading their way.

He slamed his hand on a button.

"Security team to the prison blocks. Barriss Offee has escaped. She is armed and heading our way. Set blaster to kill," the officer said into the PA system.

Moments later, a squad of Clone troopers wearing red armor moved into the prison.

The sergeant looked at the officer in charge.

"Where is she? And how the Hell did she get out?" the sergeant asked.

"I don't know. But she'll be coming from down that corridor," the officer said.

Every trooper trained their rifles on the corridor.

They saw nothing so far.

Suddenly, behind the troopers, a vent fell from the ceiling. Barriss dropped out of the ventilation system behind the troopers, who were still facing the wrong way.

"Ah stang!" One trooper exclaimed as everyone tried to turn around and fire on Barriss. But she was too quick for them, getting up close to the clones and using her new blade. She spun it like a propellor, and chopped the screaming clones up into armored dices of charred meat.

The CIS commandoes came down the hall. They breached the prison cell control station and killed everyone inside. The prison was clear of every clone that was inside this part of the HQ building. One droid trooper found and deactivated the cells of three important CIS leaders: Wat Tambor, Poggle the Lesser, and General Loathsome, and every other cell in the prison. Prisoners cheered as they were set free. Some of them grabbed weapons from fallen clones and a prison riot ensued.

The droids fanned out and secured the sep leaders, despite the utter chaos.

The Separatist leaders were escorted to the hub of the prison block.

"Mistress," B-260, the droid captain, said. "Our shuttle's cloaking system is overheating and won't be able to pick us up without being discovered".

Barriss thought to herself.

" _That changes things,_ " she said to herself. "All right everyone. We're getting out of here. Follow me to the hanger bay," Barriss ordered.

Poggle the Lesser spoke in his native tongue. "{You look familiar}," he said. **(TCW Season 2, Geonosis arc)**

"Stop straining your memory and keep moving," Barriss ordered, shutting Poggle up.

The droids and humans formed up around the sep leaders behind Barriss as she moved to the hanger bay. Prisoners continued to riot across the detention block, so there weren't many clones between the CIS strike force and the hanger bay. They ignored the other prisoners, if they stayed out of the way.

* * *

Back in the command center, Tarkin watched as Barriss continued to cut her way through many clones, and prisoners continued their rampage.

But he was relieved to hear, however, that most of the prisoners were still inside of the detention block.

He turned to pointed at one of the clone troopers seated at one of the terminals. "Initiate lockdown procedures." He ordered.

The clone turned back to his station, and his fingers danced across the keyboard, preparing to put an end to this riot.

* * *

All throughout the detention area, a smoky substance began to pump into the prison through the ventilation systems. As soon as the aerosol substance entered the prisoner's bloodstreams, they began to suffocate and die.

Barriss looked back and saw the corridor filled with toxic gas. "Everyone move!" She ordered.

The CIS leaders and their droid rescuers began to run towards the door. But General Loathsome was lagging behind, and Captain Perrive's people were trying to push their way through the brawling prisoners. Loathsome was then pushed aside by prisoners that were desperate to escape.

"Help!" He called out as the poison aerosol started to really accumulate throughout the corridors.

Barriss turned back from the doorway just in time to see two of her droids fire at the onrushing inmates, trying to help their organic comrades. But she knew that it was too late, as the Kerkoidian General and the human military operatives began to grab their throats and suffocate.

Barriss shook her head and joined the others outside, just before the detention block completely locked down, leaving the General to die a slow and painful death.

* * *

The hanger door was guarded by a trio of clones.

"Barriss Offee has escaped. Get Her!" The lead trooper ordered before they all fired on her.

She charged at them swiftly, jumping from wall to wall. She then spun her blade like a propeller and charged right at the clones.

"She's not stopping! AAHHHH!" One of them screamed as they were all rapidly chopped into cauterized pieces.

They then entered the hanger bay, which was mostly occupied by noncombatants.

"Droids!" One unarmed clone said before he was gunned down by a droid.

The droids went to work on the hanger bay's occupants, but Barriss was the quickest as she charged and cut her way through any clone that tried to stop her.

Despite their training, strength, cunning, and skill in battle, they were no match for the dark jedi.

Soon, the hanger was secure.

Barriss and the CIS droids took the sep leaders to a nearby shuttle.

"Everyone on board," Barriss ordered.

The captain and one of his remaining subordinates took the shuttle controls and lifted off.

"Take us to Serenno," Barriss ordered the droids, referring to the co-ordinates that Dooku provided.

The shuttle blasted out of the hanger and into the night sky.

They were in the clear.

* * *

Prisoners who managed to escape the lockdown continued to run amuck across the base grounds. Base personnel were shanked, beaten to death, or just blasted. Clone security teams fanned out with orders to shoot on sight. Firefights broke out between Clones and armed rioters, in isolated parts of the base.

Admiral Tarkin and Clone Marshal Commander Fox both walked out of the base to inspect the mop up operations.

Tarkin was outfitted with a Republic officer's battle uniform, which consisted of torso armor and a blast helmet. They were inspecting the courtyard when Commander Thire contacted Fox via hologram.

"Thire, report. What's the situation?" Fox ordered.

" _Sir, we're just mopping up now. Most of the surviving prisoners have been taken to solitary confinement, and the bodies are being taken to the incinerator,_ " Thire explained.

"Did you check the footage we took in the prison hold?" Tarkin asked.

" _Yes sir. The prisoners were broken out by a squad of Commando droids. They freed Barriss Offee and the Sep leaders. Then they freed the other inmates to cover their escape,_ " Thire said.

One prisoner was heading towards them, holding a shanking knife. He was clearly insane as he walked towards them.

"Republic scum. I'm not going back to prison. I'm gonna take you all with me. You're gonna d-," the rioter monologued before he was interrupted by a blaster discharging.

A blue laser bolt materialized out of nowhere and struck the crazed rioter in the chest, piercing right through his heart. The troopers turned around to see Tarkin's smoking blaster pointed in the direction of the now dead convict.

"Lockdown the perimeter and search the base. Find those Separatists," Tarkin ordered.

Then, all of a sudden, a shuttle's engines roared as it flew over the group and made for orbit. It was an unauthorized take off.

"I think we just found them," A clone trooper said.

"Sir. I'm getting a message from Chancellor Palpatine," Fox stated, showing everyone his holo-projector. He pressed a button, and a small blue holographic version of Palpatine arose from Fox's hand.

"Supreme Chancellor, the situation is under control. I was just about to order the blockade to stop an escaping separatist incursion," Tarkin said.

" _No_ ," the Chancellor said to the surprise of everyone. " _I want you to secure the Grand Army's Headquarters. We cannot allow the center of our War effort to be compromised. Especially when the center of our Naval production is under attack"_. The Chancellor said, referring to the Battle of Anaxes.

"But what about the CIS incursion. We have reports of fighting in the Prison blocks. They could have broken the CIS leaders out of prison," Tarkin explained.

" _No matter. Securing our most valuable base is more important. If the CIS leaders did break out, then they will be punished in due time. We are pushing deeper into the outer rim everyday, my friend. Very soon, they will have no place left to hide. Now carry on with putting down the riot_ ," Palpatine ordered.

The Clones looked at each other confused.

But Tarkin's look was one of stoicism. He gave a slight bow of his head. "As you wish, your excellency," Tarkin said before he motioned to Fox, who turned off the holo-projector.

The clones continued their work, locking down the base and rounding up the rioters...or killing them. Meanwhile, high in orbit, the CIS strike force was making it's get away.

* * *

_Stolen Nu-class shuttle, Coruscant orbit, near the Republic blockade_.

Barriss looked out the viewport of the shuttle's cockpit, behind the droids that were piloting the ship.

The sep leaders were in back, enjoying their newfound freedom.

"Mistress. The blockade does not appear to be taking defensive action. We must've flown away without alerting the GAR," the captain said.

"Good. These fools will someday learn that that was a major mistake," Barriss said as the shuttle flew past the Republic warships that gracefully patrolled the orbit of the Republic capital.

The ship entered hyperspace, en route to Belderone, without any scrutiny from the Republic Navy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Shili, main government building, Ahsoka Tano's private quarters_.

Back on Shili, Ahsoka was in her private guest room.

After unpacking her belongings, she changed out of her leather top and into a tight purple t-shirt with little ocean waves for decoration. It hugged her torso quite nicely, showing off the outline of her pert, supple breasts. The shirt was so tight that it wouldn't stay over her waist, and was pulled up to show a sliver of her orange skin. She also removed her skirt, revealing her brown pants, which hugged her slender legs, and her voluptuous rump quite nicely.

She lied down on her stomach on the bed, reading a data pad. She scrolled through the images in her private gallery. She saw images of herself training as a youngling, her old masters, her troopers in the 501st. The image was taken a while back, as she was wearing her old tube top and skirt, while her men wore their old Phase-I armor.

She even saw herself being trained as a little girl by Master Plo Koon. She looked at it and smiled. Ahsoka was three years old in this picture, wearing a baggy little green dress with leggings, while dragging around a stuffed loth-cat. Plo Koon discovered Ahsoka after she used her developing force abilities to kill a bounty hunter, who posed as a Jedi to try and enslave her.

This was probably taken around the time she last saw her family. She began to wonder if they'd recognize her.

That was when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?!" She called out in the direction of the door.

" _Miss Tano_ ," someone said from the other side of the door. " _Someone is here who wishes to speak with you_."

"Who is it?" Ahsoka asked, not knowing who could possibly be here to speak to her.

" _He claims to be Senator Bonteri of Onderon,_ " the guard said.

Ahsoka froze. Then she felt chills spread across her body, and shivers went up her spine. She looked at the door in complete shock. After a few seconds of staring at the door, she pushed herself up off of her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it, and saw that it was indeed Senator Lux Bonteri, her Lux Bonteri, wearing a long-sleeved royal blue shirt with a collar, and brown trousers, and boots. His hair was let down the way it was during the civil war on Onderon, back when he was fighting in the jungles, and she trained the rebels to fight. He looked at her with a smirk, and his eyes twinkled as he looked at her.

"Lux?!" Ahsoka asked the boy that was her crush for a while now, in complete and utter shock.

Lux looked at Ahsoka, almost as if he was staring off into space, but also with a smooth and confident smile.

"Hello Ahsoka. It... It's good to see you again," he said.

"But how did... I... you...," she stuttered, then she froze. A still shocked Ahsoka was just staring at Lux. Ahsoka stepped past him, taking his hand and yanking him, before she marched him down the hall, leaving behind two confused togrutan guards. She kept pulling him by the hand until they walked outside. She closed the door behind them. She then walked to the front of the building.

As they walked, Lux looked down at Ahsoka's body. Every part of her body was... intoxicating. As she walked, her hips swayed gently to the sides. Lux was able to see her butt cheeks move up and down inside her tight pants with every step that she took. And her Headtails, which had grown a little longer in length, swung from side to side.

They made it to the front of the building. It was nighttime. The nocturnal bugs and animals were making their sounds, and the city people were still lively. They both came to a stop. Ahsoka turned around and faced her old friend, and crush.

"Lux what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Ahsoka noticed that he was absolutely bashful. She didn't have to see it. With her Lekku, she could feel his heart beating rapidly, the sound vibrating from his body, down to his feet, and through the ground beneath them.

"Ahsoka," he said as his voice cracked. "I... came to see you. I... I needed to see you," Lux said.

Ahsoka looked at Lux. Her heart fluttered when he said that, but her temper was flared up, as she was cross with him at this very moment. She was also still confused whenever she was around someone from her old life. Especially around Lux. Aside from seeing him in the senate yesterday, she hadn't seen him since Onderon.

_The day that Lux fell for another girl. The day Ahsoka failed to save that girl as she plunged to her death_.

She was relieved that Lux wasn't mad at her, and that he obviously still had feelings for her.

"But how did you find me? I didn't tell anyone that..." Ahsoka said right when the truth hit her. "Senator Chuchi told you, didn't she?"

Lux sat there in silence, before he slowly nodded his head. "Yes. Yes she did".

"Why?" Ahsoka said, pressing Lux into answering her question.

Lux took a deep breath.

_'No turning back now,'_ he thought to himself _._

"Ahsoka, you are one of my closest friends. I have trusted you ever since Mandalore. You've rescued me more times then I can count, you kept me from making a huge mistake, and you helped save my planet," Lux said. Ahsoka looked at Lux. She hung one arm down sheepishly, while holding it with the other arm, which she crossed over her chest. "I needed to come see you. So I asked Chuchi where you were. It took some effort, but I managed to convince her to tell me where you were going," Lux explained.

Ahsoka was blushing fiercely, but was still frustrated by how Lux was beating around the bush.

"What did you tell her that would possess her to rat me out?" Ahsoka asked as she leaned against a tree.

Lux took another deep breath.

_'This is it'_.

"I...told her...that...I...had-," Lux said.

"Can you spit it out?!" Ahsoka demanded.

"I love you!" Lux blurted out.

Ahsoka's mouth clapped open and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. She turned around, her back facing Lux. She was blushing heavily.

"You...love me?" Ahsoka asked, her voice cracking and her eyes beginning to well up. She was still sheepishly holding her arm, which was now cupping her chin with that hand, as her thoughts began to bounce around her head, which she could hardly hear over the thunderous sound of her own heart beating rapidly.

"Yes Ahsoka. I do," Lux said.

"But... but... but wh-what about Steela?" Ahsoka asked. "I... I thought you liked her more. And what about how I couldn't save her. I thought that you'd be upset".

Lux felt a lump form in his throat. His eyes clenched shut and he shook his head.

_'I knew it. I broke her heart'_. He thought to himself.

He stepped closer to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. which he looked over to see her face, which had a single tear running down it.

"Ahsoka... I've loved you for a long time, but I thought that you wouldn't love me back. I thought that you couldn't because you were a Jedi, so I gravitated more towards Steela, who, yes, I also loved. I know that I broke your heart, and I'm here to make up for it. And I was never angry with you about Steela's death." He said as he turned her around, and used the back of his finger to wipe her tear away from her cheek. "We all knew that you did your best. I'm sorry for the way I've made you feel." Lux said.

He lowered his head a little, and shut his eyes, trying to fight off the tears that were rising.

"I hope that you can forgive me." He said.

Ahsoka just stared at Lux, with a blank stare, after he was done pouring his heart out on the ground. She sighed. Her breasts heaved with contemplation, as she debated whether or not it was a good idea to spill the beans on her true feelings for Lux.

"Lux, the truth is... I have feelings for you to".

His head shot up, his eyes looking like they were about to explode out of their sockets.

_'Yahoo_! Lux thought to himself. _She actually likes me back'_.

"You do!?" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. Ahsoka smirked a little in response. "I mean... you do?"

"But I don't know if it'll work. I tried to leave my old life behind, because I was afraid that it would lead me to make a bad decision. But, I guess some things are hard to let go of," Ahsoka said.

"What-," Lux gulped, "-what are you saying?"

Ahsoka closed her eyes and inhaled. She opened her eyes and walked up to him, they were almost nose to nose. Lux became more nervous as he felt the soft weight of Ahsoka's pert breasts gently pressing against his chest. But then Ahsoka placed one of her left hand on his right shoulder.

Lux's breath became hitched from her tender touch.

Then Ahsoka placed her other hand on his cheek, cupping it, and forcing him to look into her shining eyes. Then, she leaned in closer to him, her hot breath hitting his face, making his hearth rate spike up, and his breath to hitch even more. She gave a soft press to his cheek with her pert lips, which stayed their for a few seconds, and left his cheek with a 'smooch' sound. When the kiss was over, he noticed that his hands had gone to rest on her waist.

Then she leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm saying that I need time to think. Can you offer me that curtesy Lux?"

Lux looked over at her crystal blue eyes, which were looking off to the side, for a few heartbeats and breathed deeply. Then he leaned in and pressed his own lips against her forehead.

"After saving my life about four or five times, anything for you, Ahsoka," Lux answered.

Ahsoka smiled warmly, before she stood up straighter, and then she kissed his other cheek. Lux was dumbstruck. She blushed heavily, as did Lux, before her lips pulled away from his cheek with a smooching sound.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said before took a few steps back, turned around, and started walking away. As she did, Lux scanned Ahsoka's hour glass figure with his greenish-gray eyes, which were locked onto her rear end.

She stopped, causing Lux to snap his attention above Ahsoka's shoulders.

"How long are you staying?" She asked.

"Two days. I've also been invited by the governor to dinner in the dining hall tomorrow".

Ahsoka smiled. "I was invited to the same thing. Maybe I'll see you then?"

Lux smiled. "Of coarse," he said with a slight bow of his head.

Ahsoka smiled back over her shoulder. "See you then... Mr. Bonteri," she said playfully, before walking back over to the government building.

Lux watched her walk away, his eyes still locked onto her swaying hips, until she disappeared into the building. For a few moments, Lux was left alone with his thoughts.

_'Well, at least I have a chance with her. I just need to give her space. Maybe I'll flirt with her when the opportunity presents itself, but most importantly, I cannot step out of line. With her, it would be the end of me'_.

The thought of being with Ahsoka sent tingles up his spine, and down to his special spot, but the thought of incurring her wrath sent chills to every other part of his body.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter 3 folks. Chapter 4'll be right around the corner.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please be sure to review, follow, favorite, or whatever floats your root beer.
> 
> This is Grubkiller, signing out.


	4. Sith Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.
> 
> Hey folks, here's part 4 for my Clone Wars story, 'Fallen Jedi'.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> And please, when you're done, feel free to leave a thought or two down in the review section. I enjoy your feedback. And don't be afraid to favorite/follow this story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Nu-class shuttle, Serenno system, CIS fortress world_.

The Nu-class shuttle that was stolen by Barriss Offee and her droid rescuers dropped out of hyperspace between the planet Serenno and one of its two moons.

A sizable Separatist fleet was protecting the planet. The dark gray, bug-like hulls of the Confederate warships stood by, and were ready to fight off any potential Republic invasion. The planet was actually the home of Count Dooku, who was a very wealthy, and influential figure, even before the Separatist movement. He a significant amount of land on this planet, which was a separatist core world, one of the planets that seceded from the Republic with Dooku's movement in the Raxus system.

With the onset of the Clone Wars, and its proximity to Raxus, it was now, proudly, a separatist fortress world, which was kept safe from some of the worst battles in the Clone Wars.

Suddenly, the shuttle's com-terminal went off. The high pitched robotic voice of a battle droid spoke.

" _Attention Republic shuttle, you have entered territory that belongs to the Separatist Alliance. You will halt your shuttle and...-, What? Yes I know that they're an enemy craft. No I can't just shoot them. It's not proper protocol. Suppose we can capture the shuttle and interrogate anybody on board,_ " The droid said, having a conversation with one its equally moronic comrades. He didn't seem to realize that he was being heard by the CIS crew aboard the captured shuttle.

Barriss rolled her eyes, while one of the commando droids piloting the ship slapped his forehead with his hand in frustration.

"Oh enough of this insane nonsense," Barriss exclaimed as she stabbed the button on the console. "Separatist warships, do not shoot. This shuttle belongs to a CIS strike force that has just escaped from Coruscant".

" _Oh, uuuuuuhm. Stand by so that we can verify your story,_ " the droid said.

For a moment nothing happened. Suddenly the voice of the droid came back.

" _Shuttle craft, you are clear to proceed. Head for the hanger bay of the Invisible Hand,_ " the droid said.

"Roger roger," droid captain B-260 said as he and the other droid piloting the ship gently brought it in to dock with the separatist flagship. The flagship, _Invisible hand_ , was that of General Grievous, the supreme commander of the CIS armed forces. It was a 2.1 kilometer fortress of turbo lasers and durasteel. The shuttle gently sailed into the hanger, before it touched down on the deck with a thud. Count Dooku was there to greet them.

Barriss walked off the ship with the separatist leaders. Poggle flapped his wings as he floated off of the ground and walked with the sep leaders.

Poggle spoke in a series of clicks and buzzes, pointing an insect finger at the Count.

"I agree Poggle. What-", Wat Tambor started to say before his voice was drowned out by a robotic wheezing sound coming from his suit _._ He turned a nod on his suit, before he continued speaking. _"-_ took you so long, Count. Why did you leave us to rot?" Wat Tambor asked.

Dooku maintained his usual stoicism, before he explained himself, in an uninterested tone.

"Gentlemen, I assure you that we did everything in our power to bring you here. Now I suggest that you be grateful that you are free. Now, go join the rest of the War councilors on the observation deck," Dooku said, referring to the structure atop the tower located on the aft section of the dreadnought. "We have much to discuss."

The CIS leaders, at a loss for words, shoved off to the observation deck, under a droid escort.

When they were gone, Dooku turned to the young mirilian girl standing before him. She felt chills run up her spine as the dark lord looked at her.

"So, we finally meet in person, young Barriss Offee. Come with me," Dooku said, motioning for Barriss to follow him.

Even though Barriss was no longer a Jedi, and had just broken a bunch of sep leaders out of prison after having been rescued from that same prison on Dooku's orders, she was still nervous to be around Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatist Alliance, and a dark lord of the Sith. They continued walking down the ship's corridors.

Battle droids marched to where they had to be. Other droids performed maintenance on the ships inner workings. Three B1 droids were working on a broken terminal. Two of the droids had disassembled the terminal to assess the damage.

"Go get the tools," one ordered.

"What tools?" the one not working on the terminal asked.

"The tools that we've been using for the last two years," he said to his ignorant counterpart.

"Oh, those tools," the ignorant droid said. **(A/N: quick name that show).**

Barriss shook her head when she heard them.

_'Idiots'_.

Dooku and Barriss made it to an inner chamber deep inside the ship. As they walked into the chamber, her heart started to pound faster the deeper she walked into the chamber.

That's when Dooku turned to Barriss, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Tell me child...you already know who Ahsoka Tano is, correct?" Dooku asked.

Barriss nodded nervously. "She used to be my friend. Until I framed her for the bombings of coarse".

"Then I don't need to tell you about your next target. What can you tell me about the Nexus Route?" he asked.

"It's a secret route that connects Republic and CIS core worlds," Barriss said.

"Then you know the importance of recovering those plans. I want you to find her and get me those plans. In exchange, I will grant you the chance to join our ranks as my new apprentice," Dooku said.

Barriss thought about it for a moment.

_'A chance to be an agent working against the Jedi? How can I resist_?'

"What are my leads?" Barriss asked.

Dooku pulled out his holo-projector. It showed a hologram of Lux Bonteri.

"A certain senator that has been trouble to me in the past. My spies tell me that he has past relations with Tano, and has recently requested an audience with Shili's governor. We are tracking his movements right now. You will follow him. If my spies are correct, then he will lead you to your prey," Dooku said, before deactivating the hologram.

_'Oooohhh, handsome. So Ahsoka has a boy chasing after her? Ahsoka sure knows how to pick 'em. I can't say I blame my old friend for her... expensive tastes._ '

Barriss smiled. "It will be my absolute pleasure. But what about Ahsoka?" she asked.

"After her betrayal at the hands of the Order she served without question, she will feel conflicted. We may be able to turn her over to our side. Once she has served her purpose, we will provide her with a new one in the ranks of the Inquisitorius ... whether she likes it or not," Dooku said coldly.

Barriss bowed her head in respect to her knew master. "I shall leave at once, my Lord," she said.

"Not without help. You will be outfitted with a warship to pursue Tano, a company of commando droids, along with a small donation from Grievous' personal army" Dooku said, referring to the Magna-guards that protected the cyborg leader.

Barriss bowed her head in respect, before turning around and walking out the door.

Dooku smiled.

_'This mission will determine the outcome of the war'_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was part 4 folks, part 5'll be here soon.
> 
> Keep an eye out for this story's update.
> 
> Until next time as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.


	5. Fantasies of Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.
> 
> Hey folks, here's another chapter for my Clone Wars story, 'Fallen Jedi'.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> And please, when you're done, feel free to leave a thought or two down in the review section. I enjoy your feedback. And don't be afraid to favorite/follow this story.
> 
> I first half of the chapter is from a Clone Wars story called 'Where Doesn't It Hurt', by the fanfic author 'ItsATrap101'
> 
> Warning: Kinky moments incoming!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Shili, Lux's POV_.

Several hours after me and Ahsoka spoke, after I arrived on Shili, I sat back in my bed. All I could do at that moment was lay in my bed, looking up at the ceiling, and cheekily think about my first love interest.

I was concerned that all my presence here did, was distract Ahsoka from her current path she was taking in life. But at the same time, I felt like this was something I needed to do.

I laid back, closing my eyes, and imagined her.

* * *

_In my fantasy, I was in front of another door, at the age of 21, wearing an expensive tuxedo. My 'Soka was just behind me in age, but older nonetheless and more mature... in more ways than one._

_And when she opened the door, she wore a sparkling silver-laced dress, which hugged her body in **all** of the right places. It had a skirt that covered her rump and upper thighs, but had no leggings, and every time she walked, the skirt flowed with her swinging hips, showing off her orange legs in all their fiery glory. Similar to her old Jedi bodysuit, her back was bare, as well as her graceful arms, and the top hugged her perfectly shaped breasts. It was tied up in the back of her neck by a single string. _

_I didn't know why she would dress this way. It was as if she was expecting me._

_"Oh Lux, you finally came for me!"_

_'Finally?' He thought to himself, 'This isn't like her at all'._

_My imagination was going crazy, and before I knew it, she pulled me inside by my wrist and I was plopped on the couch... I sat there, somewhat dumbstruck, and looked to the side as Ahsoka glanced at the flowers, mint chocolates, and wedding ring box I dropped._

_She picked up the flowers, and gave a strong inhale, and lulled, "Are these flowers for me?" She asked_ _ecstatically._

_"Of coarse they are. Who else could they be for?" I asked._

_She glanced over at him and smiled before she set the flowers down on the table, before she picked up the box of mint chocolates. She opened it up and looked inside. "Oh, they're shaped like little hearts... that's so cute!"_

_I started to laugh at the fact that this Ahsoka was much more girly and innocent than the one that I knew. But I shrugged it off, thinking that It wasn't important._

_That's when she reached inside the box and popped one of the chocolates into her mouth. "Mmmmm!" She moaned, obviously enjoying the taste, "they taste so... so good," she said, seemingly lost for words._

_This was un-like Ahsoka, but I was glad to see her happy._

_"You think so?" I asked, stretching my arms out on the couch, and kicking my feet up on the table._

_"I know so..." she said before she placed the box down on the table. Then she turned to face him, "But there is another 'taste' that has been denied from me for too long..."_

_I was dumbfounded and before I could assume any further, Ahsoka was **straddling** me. Our pelvis' met between us, causing an odd, yet welcome sensation down below. Her legs wrapped around my own, making me nothing more than trapped. Her arms coiled up my body and her hands found their way into my hair, before she started playing with it, and her breasts **pressed** forward, sliding back slightly against my tux._

_"Ahsoka?" I got nervous at her behaviors. "Uh, this isn't like you."_

_Ahsoka giggled, "It wasn't **before** , but it is now... I was told that you were coming... I wanted to make your visit **special**." She said before she licked the shell of my ear, calming me down enough for her to get her way with me. _

_"'Soka..." A lascivious smile came on my face as I completely forgot why I was here in the first place. In my daydream, I was going to propose to her. But now, there was only one desire: Salacious lust!_

_"Do that again," I breathed out._

_Ahsoka leaned in again. But this time, not to my ear, but to my face. She licked my lips, and curled her tongue as she exhorted her very 'un-Ahsoka-like' actions. She pulled back and rubbed my cheek, before putting pressure on my pelvis with her own._

_"Mmh. Someone's getting excited," she said before she began to gently writhe on his hips._

_Before I could answer, Ahsoka bent down and gave me another soaking kiss..._

_My eyes were closed, and I was on the brink of complete slumber, with every nerve in my body relaxing tremendously. Her lips were sticking to my top lips and she sucked on them with moaning joy, like it was a sticky toy that children played with._

_But **none** of Ahsoka's actions were childish._

_She leaned back, coaxing me to sit up and come forward for more. But she slammed my head back down hard against the cushions. She then arched her back forward, making her push her bust even harder against my chest. She pinned my wrists to the couch on either side of my head, and smiled before moving in for another assault. Her tongue was licking the crevice of my mouth slightly, asking for entry. I opened my mouth willingly, and her tongue came in with numerous and plentiful slurps as she gorged herself within the proverbial cave that was my mouth._

_Her tongue was compressing my own, and I soon discovered an odd taste. It was sweet, sugary chocolate... then I realized that I was tasting the mint chocolates that Ahsoka popped into her mouth just moments ago. The minty chocolate now coated her tongue with a wondrous taste. I loved the taste of chocolate and Ahsoka's mouth. So now... I was getting the best of both worlds._

_When Ahsoka leaned back, I opened his eyes and looked down... then I noticed that my shirt and coat were gone. I was confused. But then I deduced that Ahsoka must've taken them off when she was helping herself to my mouth._

_Ahsoka smiled and continued to drink in the sight of my naked torso, and she began to rake her fingernails down my abs._

_"Now, there is **one** more taste that I am dying to discover for myself."_

_My eyes widened, knowing exactly what she was hinting at. Her attention went to my belt as she started to loosen it. I grabbed her wrists with worry._

_"Ahsoka, I... I'm not sure i feel ready for this."_

_She shook her head and gave me a toying smile. "But you do. You wanted this since we first met. You have been ready this **whole** time. I thought that you'd enjoy this."_

_"I... I enjoy this greatly, Ahsoka," I was becoming a victim to her again, but this time in a much different way. "I love everything about you-"_

_She cut me off. "Do you?"_

_"I will never stop loving you, but the fact remains that-" She smashed her lips against mine when I was least expecting it, her hands busy in my hair, and literally having a 'tongue-in-cheek' moment._

_And like smoke, all of our clothes were off. My body hung on the thread of our bed, as if I was dead. But I wasn't dead. Only obsessively aroused._

* * *

Back outside my thoughts, I could feel myself straining against my trousers. I undid my pants, releasing myself from my prison. My mind was in chaos, as my imagination continued to act out my deepest desires.

I continued to imagine Ahsoka's nude body pressing against me, and I start stroking my erect cock. There's only so much I can take and I've been past my limit for quite a while.

I close my eyes, I don't even have to concentrate. The image of my orange-skinned crush with her bright blue eyes and fascinating Lekku comes quite naturally to me. And her breasts, of course, her plump, firm orange breasts. Her breasts that I can only imagine feel so soft when pressed against my body.

I lean back and imagine being embraced by her.

_'We can't 'Soka! I don't think I'm ready for this.'_

_'Oh?'_ I hear my imaginative Ahsoka interject, _"Are you sure about that? Face it, Luxie, you want me very, very badly."_

I imagine us in this very bed, embracing, kissing. No, not on her cheek, I go for her lips. And I stroke her Lekku as i gaze deep into her blue eyes, while she's stroking every different part of my body, moaning my name repeatedly in pleasure.

I imagine her arching her back as she pulls herself up at me, pushing her soft breasts into my chest and wrapping her legs around me. She's slowly letting herself glide back down until her crotch brushes against the tip of my hard cock. She gently grasps with one hand, then slides lower.

"'Soka!"

I inadvertently call out for real. My dick twitches, then spurts as I finally release the tension I felt for so long with a groan.

Yes, my body feels great...

But I feel a certain disgust with myself.

I masturbated ... to my crush.

_'I originally fell in love with her because she was a brave and kindhearted warrior. So how could I so easily fall to such a basic lustful desire?'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ahsoka's room_.

The next morning, after she and Lux spoke last night, Ahsoka paced back and forth in her room, while wearing a tight purple cotton T-shirt that hugged her torso incredibly well, and light brown pants that hugged her lower half just as nicely. Every second she started thinking, it wasn't about the war, or the jedi, or her recent betrayal, or even about potentially reuniting with her family.

All she could think about was Lux... who she saw was outside her window, speaking to a hologram of someone, possibly an assistant.

She leaned onto her window sill, and looked down at him, and then sighed. _'What I would give to have a normal life with him'_.

But then Ahsoka snapped out of her daydream and growled in frustration.

"Wake up Tano!" She said to herself. "You'll never have a life with him, so why even bother swooning?"

' _But he is really handsome, and smooth. I think the two of us would make a cute couple_ ', a voice said in the back of her head.

"Mmm hhmm," she hummed to herself as she leaned back down on the window sill, and looked back outside the window at Lux. "Wait, what?" Ahsoka asked herself. "No! Come on. This isn't the time to start a relationship. Especially with someone that broke my heart".

_'Ahsoka, why don't you two just get together. He poured his heart out to you last night and you're still on the fence,'_ Ahsoka's conscious lectured.

"I know, it's just-it's just that I don't know if I can bring myself to say yes. I left Coruscant to leave my old life behind. I'm afraid it'll keep me back," Ahsoka explained. "Or worse," Ahsoka trailed off.

But her conscious wasn't going to give up on her.

' _Ahsoka. Listen. You might have had a painful past, but you can't allow that pain to dictate the rest of your life. You have to embrace what has happened and draw strength from it. And you can't just abandon everything from your old life. You have to understand that you will never truly leave everything behind. Your old beau has come to rekindle that warmth that you've both felt whenever you were in the same place. Think of his being here as a sign of good fortune_ ,' her conscious said.

Ahsoka looked back down at Lux, who put his hologram away. Then he looked around, as if he was confused. Then he looked up at her window, and caught a glimpse of her. He cracked his signature dreamy smile and waved.

She froze in fear. But then she felt herself wave down at him. After a few seconds of meeting his gaze, she turned away from the window.

She smiled and coiled her arms around herself. Then she sighed.

"Okay," she said softly as she began to slowly undress, placing her clothes in a hamper, "okay ..."

Now naked, save for a pair of panties, Ahsoka went through her closet and looked through the selection of dresses she had, in preparation for the banquet tonight... which Lux was also attending.

She stopped for a moment. She sat down on the bed and laid down. She lifted a pillow with the force, and out of boredom whirled it around a bit. How would Lux treat her if they were together... in bed. Would he be gentle? Rough?

She thought about how shy and meek he seamed, but also charismatic and smooth at the same time.

Then she smiled warmly.

_Gentle_.

But part of her wanted Lux to be rough, making her shiver in anticipation.

The young togruta found that she did indeed yearn for the Onderonian Senator's touch with a passion that she had not allowed herself to feel when she had still been with the Jedi.

Ahsoka stopped the pillow she was whirling around and put her hands over her head, sticking out her chest towards the ceiling. She squirmed as the pillow levitated down, no more than a few inches from touching her breasts. Imaging that it was Lux, she quivered when the soft thing brushed against her chest, then she pushed the pillow down onto herself.

"Mmmmh, Luxie!" She exclaimed, then hugged the pillow and laughed as she rolled around on the bed.

She kissed the pillow and placed it between her legs, then she brushed her hands over her breasts before she started massaging them, surprised at how hard her nipples had become.

"Love me, Luxie," she moaned before she started rubbing her thighs together, making the pillow rub against her crotch, through her panties. She imagined Lux pressing down on her, pushing her into the bed, where he would proceed to grind against her, all while kissing her passionately.

After a few minutes and rubbing the pillow between her thighs, she changed positions, sitting upright and straddling the pillow, all while continuing to brush her clit against it.  Shivers went up her spine as she began a rhythmic rocking motion with her hips.

_'If Lux really came in here, and saw me humping my pillow ..._ ' 

The though made her shudder, and she began to move her hips more violently.

The pillow felt nice.  But imagining that it was _Lux_ felt nicer.

She bit her lips as she continued grinding on her pillow.  A lump in the folded pillow was positioned perfectly, and shocks went through her body as she brushed her clit against it.

"Luxie!"  She gasped out loud, before throwing her head back.  Her head tails began to sway wildly with her movements, and her breasts made an enticing bobbing motion with every bounce.

Ashoka's breath goes wild, and her mind blank.

"Luxieeee... Nhaah!" She exhaled forcefully before her body shuddered, and she twitched as ecstasy ravaged her mind. It was then she realized that she would _definitely_ have to change her panties... and maybe even the pillow case.

A bit woefully, she threw the pillow back to its original place. She didn't want to touch herself, she wanted to _be_ touched, she wanted to _truly_ be loved by the fair-skinned Senator, who first taught her to love others the way she was never supposed to; pretending just would not cut it.

She shivered with anticipation.

The banquet was tonight, and she was told to prepare. So that's what she would do. After picking out her dress, she showered. But she didn't get dressed again.

Then she went over to the bed, placed the pillow from earlier onto the bed - after changing the pillow case - and laid face down into it, and snuggled.

As she looked forward to the night ahead, before dozing off, the nude Togrutan smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was part 5 folks.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed.
> 
> Anyway, until next time as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.


	6. Unexpected Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, Grubkiller here.
> 
> Here's part 6 of my Clone Wars story, 'Fallen Jedi'.
> 
> Hope that ya'll enjoy.
> 
> Be sure to leave your thoughts down in the review section. I love hearing from you people.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dining Hall_.

In the grand dining hall where all of the guests got together for dinner, Lux sat at the table with all of the other politicians and their families just as dinner was about to be passed out.

He was kind of nervous, as he twirled his wine glass around, causing the liquid to swirl and slosh around before he took a sip.

"Senator," someone said, causing Lux to nearly choke on his drink. He turned to see that Governor Roshti, from one of Shili's colonies was sitting next to him. "Are you all right? You seem tense."

Lux cleared his throat.

"Just... I'm fine, your excellency," Lux lied, "Thank you."

Roshti nodded his head and went back to another conversation.

Truth be told, he didn't really want to be here. All he cared about right now was Ahsoka, and the thought of her spending time with him, as joyful as it sounded, made him somewhat nervous.

A few minutes later, as everyone started chatting with one another, he saw the doors to the main hall opening. But instead of the governor of Shili, like everyone was expecting, he saw Ahsoka walking through. She was wearing a purple dress. It looked just like her old Jedi Outfit, except it was all purple. There were diamond cutouts on the sides of her dark gray leggings, and a diamond cut-out over her chest, which was bigger than the one on her old dress, giving people a good look of her cleavage... as Lux noticed. He also noticed that her back was exposed, another similarity with her old outfit. Although, the turtle neck collar was shorter, revealing her orange neck.

She was wearing it for this special occasion, and it went with her orange skin perfectly.

Their eyes met and Lux smiled. Ahsoka blushed, but didn't smile, and kept her chin down. He could tell that she wasn't in her element. She wasn't comfortable with these kinds of gatherings, especially with Lux around. She eventually found a seat across the table from Lux, but a seat or two across.

The vice-governor, Zubrym San, was present with his wife. "It's so nice of you to join us master Jedi. Are you enjoying your visit so far?"

Ahsoka still averted her eyes. "Just fine," she said.

Lux felt bad for her. In a way, he blamed himself for her discomfort. So he decided to help her out.

"Uhm, sir, will we be joined by Governor Flix?" He asked.

"We're supposed to be, but she appears to be running late," Vice-Governor San said, "and she hasn't answered her calls."

"Well, I'm sure that she'll turn up soon," Lux said, just as one of the servants started passing out dinner. He took a whiff of the cooking meat. "Mmmm, Is that the nuna cooking ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes senator. Imported from the planet Naboo, and hunted by our people for sport, to be served on this table," she said.

Lux smiled and looked at Ahsoka.

"Well I can't wait to see what it tastes like," Lux said while still looking at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, still blushing, looked back up at him.

"Me neither," Ahsoka said, still staring at Lux, almost lovingly.

* * *

_South Courtyard of the Shili government building, Dusk_.

Later, after dinner, Ahsoka stopped by her room so that she could change.

She wore her usual post-Jedi outfit, which consisted of a dark gray leotard, a matching skirt, and brown pants. It was a comfortable outfit, and it very effectively accentuated her body in all its womanly glory. A close observer could even make out the nipples on her well formed breasts... something that allured the wandering eyes of many strangers.

Especially Ahsoka's crush, who walked the mansion's grounds with her.

They walked out of the building to get some fresh air. They had left the dining hall after dinner was done and everyone started to mingle with each other. But since Ahsoka wasn't the party type, he asked if she'd like to go for a walk, which she accepted.

It was nighttime and the stars were out. Much like earlier that day, there was not a cloud in sight. The two of them walked to the backyard. Ahsoka looked up at the starry sky.

"It's beautiful out tonight," Ahsoka said.

She then felt two arms coiling around her waist from behind, and rest two hands on either side of her well-trimmed stomach. She then felt herself being drawn into Lux's embrace.

"Perhaps. But I can think of something, or rather someone, who's beauty can outshine the brightest star," Lux said as he gently rested his cheek against the upper part of one of his crush's head tails. He then placed both of his hands on her stomach. Her post-Jedi wardrobe choice hugged her torso so well that Lux's eyes were rewarded with her beautiful and well defined curves. It also made her look like a warrior, but also like a regular teenage girl.

"Mmm. Don't go to far Luxie," Ahsoka cooed. "The guards might set their stun blasts on you," Ahsoka said as she brought one of her hands up to lightly scratch his cheek, the one that wasn't touching her Lekku.

"Let them try. I know that you'll be here to help me. You always are". He said. His statement made Ahsoka blush. "Besides..." Lux said as placed one hand on her shoulder. "... I'm an honored guest just as you. It would cause a diplomatic incident".

Ahsoka chuckled.

She looked over in her peripheral vision to look at Lux. She used the back of her hand to rub Lux's cheek.

"Then try to behave yourself," Ahsoka said as she leaned her head into Lux's shoulder.

Lux smiled. "I'm trying... but failing". He said as placed one hand on her shoulder and continued to hold her in his embrace.

Ahsoka smiled and used one of her hands to clasp with his free one, interlocking their fingers together. She was wearing her gloves, but as their hands clasped together, they could still feel each other's warmth.

They smiled at each other, their eyes sparkling as they looked at each other.

Ahsoka turned around in his loose embrace to face Lux, before moving into his warm embrace, lightly pushing her bust against his chest. He then placed his hands on her hips, his fingertips lightly brushing the top of her butt cheeks, which were outlined very nicely by her tight brown pants. They both smiled as they looked into each other's eyes lovingly. The two of them closed their eyes and inched closer until they were a centimeter apart. Their lips locked together for a small kiss. After about five seconds, their lips broke apart with a ' _smoosh'_ sound.

Ahsoka was now uncontrollably blushing. Lux thought it was cute. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Ahsoka," Lux said, as he hovered his lips in front of hers.

For a long time, Ahsoka couldn't fully commit herself to this experience. But Lux, the gentlemen that he was, was still willing to give her space and time. But that didn't mean that Ahsoka wasn't going to give any ground at all. In fact, it was quite the contrary. She felt herself being pulled in by this experience more and more. And every time she drawn closer, she didn't dare turn away from him.

Ahsoka shrugged and escaped from Lux's grasp. Then she placed her finger on his jawline.

"I know," she responded as she ran her finger along his chin.

Then she started walking towards a flight of stairs that led up to a different, and less crowded, place inside of the building. Lux looked around and saw people that were staring, and then grasped why she was moving away: It was too much of an intimate moment to be eavesdropped on.

So he followed as she guided up the stairs.

Even though she was wearing boots, every step she took was soft as _feathers_ , While Lux clunked behind with his metal plated boots.

_Creak, plop, creak, plop_

Once they made it out of ear distance from everyone, Ahsoka continued to vocalize with her flawless voice. "Lux... sometimes I wish... " She said before she stopped herself for the billionth time.

"Yes, yes, yes?" Lux asked, egging her on, moving faster to keep up with her.

"Well...," her voice was starting to get sly. "What if there wasn't a war... And we were living together..." Her flirtatious attitude was sparking. "Where would that be-"

"Onderon..." Lux interrupted.

"Yeah, but what about a new setting where we can live alone, perhaps have-"

"Onderon..." Lux blurted out. "It's no contest."

She turned her head around to face Lux, and he could've sworn that he saw her wink. "Unless it means having me or not."

"And what if it's still a 'no contest'?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka giggled and turned her back to him again. "Come now, do you really think you can fool me anymore?"

"I'm not that predictable," Lux countered as he followed after her.

"Only to me".

Those words surprised Lux. They were the exact words that he said to her when they were having a similar conversation about predicability back during the Onderonian civil war. He decided to play along.

"Only to who?" He joked with her.

"To me, Lux, and you know how _easily_ predictable you are." She said as she led him further down the hall.

"And where are you going with this, again?" Lux asked, as they they made it to the end of the hallway, before Ahsoka reached out to open the door.

She smiled as she pressed the buttons on the keypad.

"Up..." she answered.

He had a blank look on his face as he thought about her answer.

"Up? Up where?"

The door hissed open, and Ahsoka walked, with an extra swing in her step. She pressed a few buttons on the keypad and opened a door at the top of the stairs, which led to the roof. She then started climbing the stairs, all while Lux stood at the bottom, looking up with interest.

"Ningependa kuja, ndani ya." Lux spoke in Onderonian.

"What?" Ahsoka asked before she jokingly placed a hand on her Lekku. "You'll have to translate."

Lux looked down and cleared his throat, so that he could call down to her from the top of the ladder. "I'd like to come up here..." Lux said before he climbed up the stairs and onto the rooftop, with had a large garden area, before gazing out at the surrounding skyline.

Then he looked back and saw that Ahsoka was still behind him in the doorway. "Are you coming up?" He called over to her.

She _wasn't_ looking at Lux.

"Yeah, er, yeah... I'll be there in just a second."

Lux followed her and saw her walk down the stairs, and take her knife out of her boot. She used it to pry open the control panel for the access hatch. Then she reached in and disconnected a wire that delivered power to the panel, making it impossible for anyone to use the door.

"Coming!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Earlier that Day. Governor's mansion, home to Togrutan head of state Aeon Flix_.

_In the early morning hours on Shili, Governor Flix's husband and sons had gone out on a hunting trip, while she stayed home to manage the Government._

_After fulling dressing for the day, she walked outside with a cup of coffee and her data pad, which showed her itinerary. Her guards, who were armed with Republic weaponry, as this was a Republic planet, saluted her when she walked by. She returned it._

_When she walked up to her speeder, her driver opened the door for her._

_"Good morning madam Governor," he said._

_"Good morning Kor'Zunn," she said as she stepped in. "Let's get a move on. I don't want to be late for conference today"._

_Just as the driver nodded and closed the door, a red stream of light jutted out of his chest. He screamed in pain, before the blade was withdrawn and he fell to the ground in a lifeless heap._

_The governor screamed and scooted back to the empty seat next to her._

_She then saw a figure with the physique of a woman and wearing all black slowly appear out of no where._

_Governor Flix could hear her guards outside._

_'Halt assassin!'_

_The un-cloaked assassin activated a dual red saber and assumed a fighting stance._

_'Attack!'_

_The guards began to fire their DC-15 blasters at the assassin. Blue stun rounds began to shriek towards the figure, who began to expertly deflect every round that came her way._

_The assassin then charged, swinging her blades ferociously. The guards moved to subdue her, but they were cut apart. One guard lost his head, others were cut in half, and others were simply stabbed to death._

_But then she raised her hands and lifted a guard up into the air. He struggled for a few moments before his hands went up to his throat. He then stopped struggling and was dropped to the ground._

_The assassin then turned towards the Governor's speeder. She tried to get into the front seat to start driving, but the door to her right was suddenly ripped away with an invisible force._

_She shrieked when the assassin pulled her out with the same invisible force that ripped the door off._

_The struggling governor was then forced to the ground and started choking._

_The unknown assassin then came closer to her. She was wearing a mask and spoke in a distorted voice._

_"Good morning governor. Sorry about the mess. I was hoping that you could help me with something," she said._

_A small seeker droid, which had a red eye, an oval shaped body, and antennae, began to walk on her arm. It presented the terrified governor with it's robotic limbs, which crackled with electricity. The governor flinched in terror, her chest heaving with every strained breath._

_"Where is Ahsoka Tano?"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lux watched as Ahsoka walked up the stairs, just as the door closed behind her. She then immediately snuck her head onto his shoulder,

They looked up to see if their were any stars, which looked like billions of twinkling lights.

They both lied down on the roof together, with Ahsoka's back pressed into Lux's front.

Shili didn't have the mighty skyscrapers of Coruscant. But the city was beautiful nonetheless, with a rural surrounding that showed the colorful grassy fields of the surface, where many people scratched out a living for themselves.

However, the one thing that was cut off from the opulent glow of Shili's cities, was the notorious grass fields, where traditional tribespeople stayed attached to their old ways of hunting and gathering.

Ahsoka, as Lux came to learn, was apart of that way of life, and was, for a brief time, molded by it with her predatory instincts.

"It's so beautiful from up here..." Lux said as he held his 'Soka's stomach with one hand, and used the other one to explore her body. "We should try to come up here more often. It has a nice view, and it's nice and quiet".

Ahsoka mumbled, and Lux felt her hips moving and wiggling, against his _lap_... It felt strange, but nice, as her warm, voluptuous rump acted as a cushion for his midsection.

Sighing in delight, Lux raised his free hand to rub her shoulders, earning little giggles from her.

_'Oh, I'm so lucky! After all this time, I finally get to have her like this, all to myself..._ ' Lux thought to himself as he stroked randomly all over her; around her arms and legs and stomach (but not any higher)... he even started to play with her Lekku slightly, watching them slide around her shoulders, sometimes dropping them so they could perk right back into place...

Although he couldn't hear or see her reactions, Ahsoka's eyes were closed, and she was lightly humming to herself. Her Lekku began to purr. She was in pure bliss right now.

"So..." she moaned, "What do you plan to do with me?"

Lux smiled. He loved how she straddled on the roof's edge. He remembered how she rode on the Ruping back on Onderon with him. He remembered how she had her arms wrapped around his torso to hold on tightly.

_'Now, it's your turn... my little 'Soka'_. He thought to himself as he pulled her more tightly into his embrace.

He pointed up to the stars above them.

"See up there?" He asked as he placed his chin on her shoulder, and guided her range of vision to where he wanted her to look, up into the heavens above them.

"Yeah..." She said hesitantly.

"Th-that, Love, is Onderon. That will be our home... We can eat up the rays of sunlight, hold hands..., perhaps have a pool set up-"

She reached down and squeezed the hand that was on her stomach. "Take it easy Luxie... I don't wish to be spoiled, you know. The Jedi taught me-"

"I know..." he interrupted, "But _imagine_ what it would feel like."

Ahsoka tried to shake her head while in this position, but Lux prevented her from doing it. "I _can_ imagine, I just don't _want_ it".

"Are you saying that you don't want _me_?" Lux asked, making fun of Ahsoka.

"No," she said defensively, trying to explain herself, "I just don't want all those amenities... I'd rather find myself spoiled by only you, not by how much you can buy for me."

They both remained silent for a few moments, as they continued to look up at the starry sky above. Lux continued to hold her stomach, periodically running his hands up and down, enjoying the warmth that permeated her bodysuit.

"Can you tell me more about living on Onderon, and maybe about going into the jungles and exploring the landscape?"

Lux nodded.

"Okay... okay..." he said before he began to nuzzle his face into her montrals, whilst running his hands up and down her waist. "I... I would love to go out there on free days. I used to take afternoons on the Rupings with my parents, over the jungles and canyons... We'd go to the caves or waterfalls or...-" Lux shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes from all of the joyful memories. "Each day was always another adventure..."

"What do you mean? You have _me_...?" She asked, curious over Lux's words.

"Not you, 'Soka... I mean, my life seemed to no longer have meaning until _you_ arrived... I was so cautious and confused that I couldn't make anything out... Until I saw you..., and heard you talk..."

Lux felt his chest tighten around his heart, then ignored it to lean over Ahsoka's shoulder to kiss her cheek.

_'At least I have her to recreate those fond memories I had as a child,_ ' Lux thought to himself.

He continued to cradle her cheek with his lips, nuzzling his nose against her warm, fiery skin... Ahsoka sighed before agreeing, "I-I'd like to have afternoons like that... Perhaps a race or a swim by one of those waterfalls, just we did on Shili..." She said as she raised her hand behind her and placed it on Lux's cheek, pulling his head closer, keeping his lips where they were. "Every day, an adventure..." She said, repeating what Lux said earlier.

As Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed in response to the bliss that she was feeling, Lux was still stroking the sides of her waist, sending shivers up and down Ahsoka's spine, from her neck, to her rump, and throughout her body.

She quickly noticed Lux's traveling fingers and decided to ignore it, wanting to see where they'd end up as they travelled lower. She shivered with contained excitement when Lux's curious hand went over her skirt, his thumb barely brushing her rump.

Ahsoka sighed, before she began to gently and slowly move her hips, and rub them against Lux's area.

Lux was surprised by this part of her: The way she didn't back away from him, or flat out reject his advances.

On the contrary, she was accepting them.

"Okay... okay..." she said with her eyes half-closed as he held her hips against his midsection, and continued kissing her cheek tenderly. She looked over her shoulder to look at him. "Can... can you spin me around so I can face you...?"

Lux grudged a little before seeing her lift her legs straight, as he picked her up by her waist. He spun her to the side, then again so that she could face him. Still on their sides, they were now facing each other... but her eyes were closed.

_'Oh, how glad I am that the moon was out, and see the way it glowed against her face_ ', Lux thought to himself. But when she opened her eyes again, he could see that they were just as illustrious as ever.

Ahsoka grabbed Lux by his collar, and brought him in for one, wet kiss... A long, straightforward kiss...

Lux's eyes were wide open. But then, he closed his eyes and puckered his lips just in time to feel Ahsoka's lips wrapping around his own. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, causing her to push her bust against his chest.

As they continued kissing, Lux felt a certain kind of pain deep inside himself. One that his 'Soka couldn't sense... But at the same time, they both felt that pain could not exist between them... Not now, for as long as they held each other dearly.

* * *

_North Security Gate, Capital Building_.

Several Togrutan guards, armed with Republic-issued DC-15 rifles, stood guard at the gate on this quiet, yet busy night. They've been standing watch all day, buzzing VIPs in for the Governor's Ball.

No one was arriving at the building yet, although they were expecting the Governor. That's when they saw a speeder coming up to the gate, with one-way windows. They opened the gate, allowing the speeder, recognized to be the Governor's, to pass through.

The window was rolled down, and a Guard peaked inside.

"Good evening Governo-" he said before he saw that a droid and a masked figure were in the front seats, "What the-?"

That's when the guard was suddenly levitated into the air, dropping his rifle in order to grab his throat, which was being crushed by an invisible force. As the lead guard struggled in midair, the other guards stiffened up, preparing to respond. That's when the speeder doors flew open, and several commando droids jumped out, using their suppressed blasters to quietly take out the guards.

When it was all clear, a masked figure, wearing a cloak, stepped out of the speeder.

The figure looked at the building.

"Captain," the figure said to the lead droid in a distorted, robotic voice, "Leave some of your droids here and guard the gate. Then take the rest of the team and surround the building. Don't enter until you've heard from me".

"Roger, Roger," the droid said, before moving to carry out the mysterious figure's command.

The figure then walked up to the side of the building, watching as the droids eliminated several guards that got in their way, quietly. Upon reaching the side of the building, completely out of sight, the figure produced two curved lightsabers and plunged them into the wall, cutting a hole into the side of the building.

After releasing a trio of Seeker droids into the air to serve as surveillance, the figure stepped into the hole, and into the building to begin the mission.

The objective: Find and capture Ahsoka Tano.

Rule of engagement: everyone else is expendable.

* * *

Back outside, still laying down on their sides in the rooftop garden, Ahsoka and Lux were still kissing.

They broke their kiss, and they started to get lost in each others eyes... again. That's when they closed their eyes, and were about to close in for another kiss. But just as their lips barely brushed against each others, Ahsoka was able to hear something with her lekku. She pulled her head back and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Lux asked, his eyes half open.

"I-I thought I heard something," Ahsoka said.

"It's probably just the wind Ahsoka," Lux said, his eyes half closed, before placing his lips on her's again. After about two seconds, she withdrew from the kiss, their lips breaking apart with a wet smacking sound.

She propped herself up with one of her elbows, and gently pushed Lux back with a hand on his chest.

"N-no, it sounded like... like a robotic belch," Ahsoka tried to explain.

Lux, with his hands still on her waist, looked at Ahsoka with one eye brow arched over the other in a confused look.

"What?" He asked.

It didn't look like it, but Lux was just moderately frustrated.

"I'm serious. I really do hear somethi-... There!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she pointed to something hovering above them.

It was a small droid of some kind. The droid's body was a half-hemisphere dome with a red photoreceptor eye. Attached to that dome were five articulated, tentacle-like limbs that ended in pincers. It's domed head was topped with a small array of antennas.

Lux and Ahsoka watched as the droid was joined by two others of the same make. They were making the same robotic belching sounds as the first one.

"What are they?" Lux asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka asked.

All of a sudden, the three droids _(A/N: Seeker droids from SW Rebels)_ swooped down onto Lux and Ahsoka's position. They rolled out of the way just in time as the droids swooped don on them. They fired yellow blasts of energy that were meant to stun people. Ahsoka, putting her physical skills to the test, dodged and cartwheeled out of the way of their blasts.

Lux sought cover behind a tree. He pulled a small blaster from his hip. The same one he once threatened Ahsoka with over Mandalore when he was full of rage, and used on Onderon against the CIS. His time in the Onderon rebels made him a descent shot. He fired several blue laser bolts into the air and managed to hit one of the droids. The probe droid burst into flames and belched smoke and debris as it careened into the lawn.

' _The groundskeepers aren't going to be happy with me when this is over_ ", Lux thought to himself.

Ahsoka turned to face the other two droids that were chasing her. As they fired, she raised both of her hands and summoned the power of the force. The invisible energy emitting from her palms surrounded the droids and their outer shells collapsed inward from her power. The two crushed droids fell to the ground.

When the ordeal was done, Ahsoka and Lux dusted themselves off (so to speak).

"What was that all about? What are they doing here?" Lux asked, his eyes bugging out of their sockets.

Suddenly they both heard a muffled scream coming from the base of the building, followed by the faint sounds of blaster fire.

"Oh no!" Ahsoka exclaimed, knowing that they were about to find out. They both ran towards the door, with Ahsoka using the force to pull it open. Once they got back to the first floor, they found that someone had cut a hole into the front entrance.

"Oh no!" Ahsoka exclaimed again as she ran deeper into the building with Lux in tow.

As they moved through the great halls, they saw dead guards, scorch marks, and broken glass everywhere. Someone, or something, had come through here, and had torn through the guards like they were nothing.

They slowly moved upstairs and up to the dining hall where they ate earlier. They hid behind a wall to reconnoiter the situation. They were in the doorway, which had a small flight of stairs that led up to the dining hall, with a banister that enclosed its own perimeter. There were shattered plates everywhere, and the table cloth was hanging off of the table.

But that wasn't the most unusual thing.

An apparent assassin wearing an all black outfit was what was unusual. The figure was obviously female because of the petite form, the bubbly rump, and the noticeable (very noticeable) bust. The mysterious figure held the vice-governor with the force, while also choking him. She also had a red lightsaber held outward towards the vice-governor's wife, and several dozen guests. Several guards and servants lay dead at the assassin's feet. The table was obviously being cleared up when the assassin barged in.

"Tell me where the Jedi is," the figure said before she tightened her grip on the Vice-Governor's throat, "or this one stops breathing, just like your precious Governor Flix."

Her voice was distorted. Ahsoka deduced that she was most likely wearing a mask.

The new Togrutan governor's face began to lose color as his body was deprived of oxygen.

The guests all gasped in fear.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Someone begged.

"Let him go," someone else said.

"There is no Jedi. Please, for goodness sake, let my husband go. I'm begging you," the wife begged, as tears started to stream down her terrified face.

The figure gave it some thought.

"As you wish," the figure said before she tossed the new governor to the floor. Zubrym San grunted as he landed with a crunch on some broken dishes, which gave him several cuts. He crawled over to his wife. Some guests leaned in to help him. The wife sobbed and they held each other in a death grip as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The black clad figure continued to look down on them.

"I'll just have to start removing limbs until you loosen your tongues," the figure said as she raised her red blade over their heads.

The hostages screamed, some looking away from the coming blow, which never came.

The figure was frozen in place. She struggled to get free. Ahsoka had left the relative safety of the doorway and raised her hands, channeling as much energy as possible. She then used the power of the force to suspend the assassin in the air. She then threw the assassin over the banister and to the other side of the room. She hit the wall with a thud and landed on the floor. She struggled at first, but got back up to see what had happened.

The assassin looked up to see who it was.

It happened to be her target: Ahsoka Tano.

"Ahhh, Ahsoka Tano. You know, if you wanted to stay hidden, maybe you should've considered the Coruscant underworld where no one cares," the figure said in her distorted voice. Ahsoka had her knife out in a reverse grip and her fist balled in a fighting stance. Lux was beside her with his blaster raised. "And I see that your boyfriend found you. Did you know that I followed him right to you? Love is such a stupid thing that will get people killed," the figure taunted.

Ahsoka shut her eyes and shook her head, realizing that her greatest fear just came true. But she dismissed what the assassin said, deciding to focus on the 'here and now'.

"Show yourself. Stop hiding behind a mask," Ahsoka demanded.

The figure gave a robotic chuckle.

"As you wish," the figure said as she pressed a button on her helmet, which retracted the face plate to reveal her olive colored face and her familiar blue eyes.

Ahsoka froze.

"B-Barriss?" Ahsoka asked almost shocked. She then bore the face of warrior, her teeth bared in rage. "What are you doing here?"

"My new master sent me here," Barriss said in her regular voice with a wicked smile across her face.

" _New Master_?" Ahsoka asked in confusion. She then looked at the shoulder pads on Barriss' uniform and found the hexagonal emblem of the Separatist Alliance. "Dooku!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"That's right. You have something that he wants. Hm, and that handsome senator that has caused him trouble in the past will make a nice bonus," Barriss said while looking past Ahsoka at Lux, who tensed up slightly.

"Well Dooku's not getting anything today. In fact, I'm going to make sure that his new assassin doesn't go back to him at all," Ahsoka threatened.

The Fallen Jedi cackled. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! With a knife? Surely you can't be serious?" Barriss mocked.

Without a word, Ahsoka vaulted into the air at a surprised Barriss. When she landed, she placed her hand on the floor and used the force to emit a shockwave that sent Barriss flying backwards. She hit the wall, but recovered just in time to charge at Ahsoka. The two of them began their dance of death. Barriss used the force on Ahsoka's knife, forcing it to fly right out of her hands. She then swung her blade at the togrutan, who expertly dodged her swings by cartwheeling backwards.

The Fallen Jedi then brought her blade down on Ahsoka, who crisscrossed her arm over her face. Barriss' red blade made contact with Ahsoka's arm braces. The blades deactivated in Barriss' hands as she finished the swing.

She looked at it in shock. And then she looked at Ahsoka just in time to see her launch a force push from her palms, sending the mirilian assassin back, her high-heeled boots scraping against the wooden floor.

Barriss seethed in frustration as she, again, arose from her knees.

She looked at her blade, shocked when she discovered that it would not reactivate. She shook it around in a failed attempt to get it to work. Then she looked at Ahsoka, who was tapping her finger against one of her arm braces.

"Cortosis knife and braces. Your Lightsaber'll be useless for the time being," Ahsoka said as she smiled.

Barriss smiled. The circular part of her blade spun around, allowing her to point it in the other direction. She then extended her other blade on her dual ended sword.

Ahsoka looked on in shock.

"Impressive. But don't you mean ' _one_ ' of my lightsabers?" Barriss asked mockingly as she channeled a powerful force push that sent Ahsoka flying head first into a wall with a grunt, knocking her unconscious.

Lux looked back at his unconscious crush. He then back looked at Barriss with rage in his eyes before raising his blaster. He fired. Blue plasma bolts travelled towards Barriss, but she was quicker. She placed her crimson blade in front of the blue laser bolts. She expertly deflected the bolts away from her. The bolts were deflected back at Lux. Most of them hit the wall behind him, but one actually hit the blaster that he just used to fire those bolts in the first place. The blaster exploded in Lux's hand. He shouted in pain, dropped the demolished gun, and then held his injured hand. His hand was slightly burned and had stared bleeding from the small metal fragments in it. It caused his hand to sting and burn something fierce, causing him to drop to one knee.

He breathed in and out through his teeth at the burning pain in his palm. Barriss walked over. Lux scooted back to the wall, not knowing that Ahsoka was still slumped against the wall next to him. Barriss stood over him and raised her blade over her head, ready to deliver the final blow. Lux closed his eyes, about to accept his fate, when suddenly...fate decided to take a different coarse.

"Don't move assassin!" A new voice came.

Lux and Barriss looked up the stairs. Several Togrutan guards were standing at the top of the staircase with their blaster rifles pointed at Barriss. They fired, but in one swift movement, Barriss deflected every bolts with her saber, which she held with one hand, and they flew wildly into the wall behind her. The guards continued to fire on Barriss, who began to select every round around from her. Half of the guards were felled by their own blaster fire. Barriss then used the force to pull all of their rifles out of their hands.

They all looked down at her with absolute terror in their eyes.

She smiled.

_'They're afraid of me. Good'_.

Barriss used the force again to pull all four of the remaining guards toward her as they screamed. As soon as they were all close enough, Barriss swung her blade through each of their necks, decapitating all of them. Their heads flew in several different directions, but their bodies hit the wall behind her.

The hostages looked on in shocked horror, as their guards were wiped out like they were nothing.

But while Barriss was distracted, Lux jumped up from the floor and dove forward at Barriss, tackling her to the ground. Barriss dropped her blade and it skidded across the ground to the middle of the room.

Just as this was happening, Ahsoka began to regain consciousness. She blinked. Her vision was fuzzy, but it began to clear up. She could see her crush tussling with her former best friend. Her head throbbed as she tried to get up. She then saw Barriss' blade discarded in the middle of the floor. She had to act fast. Ahsoka reached out with the force to summon the fallen blade.

Just as that happened, Barriss kneed Lux in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He kneeled to the ground, trying to regain his breath. But then Barriss used the force to suspend him in the air. Lux's hands went up to his throat as he started to feel pressure on it. Barriss was slowly starting to choke him. The mirilian dark-sider walked up to her floating prey. She pressed her large breasts forward onto Lux's pecks before speaking.

"You and the local peasants put up a good fight senator," Barriss said as she smashed her lips against Lux's. His eyes shot open in surprise, and after a few seconds, she broke the kiss. "But it was all hopelessly in vain".

"You think so Barriss?" Someone asked.

Barriss turned just in time to see Ahsoka activating her lightsaber. The red blade extended in front of the angry togrutan, making her orange face glow red.

"Put. Him. Down." Ahsoka ordered.

Barriss chuckled and used the force to make Lux, who was still gasping for air, float between her and Ahsoka as a meat shield. She also used the force to pull Ahsoka's discarded knife into her grasp.

"I'm afraid that is not going to happen," Barriss said as she pressed a button on her wrist comm.

A few moments later, a squad of commando droids crashed through the doors to the dining hall. The hostages gasped and screamed as the Commando droids broke in, and moved to corner their Jedi guest, Ahsoka. The feeling of triumph and pride that was in Ahsoka suddenly vanished, immediately turning into frustration and despair.

"You see Ahsoka, If you try to attack me, then I will just crush dear Lux's windpipe. Then I will just take your 'wonderfully crafted blade', Hm, and use it to slit. The hostage's. Throats," Barriss said, emphasizing the last four words. "You may defeat my droids. But by the time you do...everyone that has brought you under their wing, and another person you love will have perished because of your failure".

Ahsoka looked around her. Then she looked at the terrified. Then up at Lux. Sweet Lux, who's face started to turn purple as he continued to choke. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to keep the tears from flowing. She deactivated the blade and threw it to the ground. She dropped to her knees and placed her hands behind her head.

Barriss smiled. The dark sider dropped Lux to the ground. He sucked in the deepest breath that he could and started to violently cough when he exhaled. He collapsed onto his side and continued coughing.

"Captain. If you'd please," Barriss ordered, gesturing to her two prisoners.

"Roger roger," the droid captain said.

The droids moved in to secure the prisoners. Ahsoka and Lux were put in binders and were about to be escorted out of the building. Ahsoka looked back up at the hostages. They were all looking down in horror as they saw the Jedi, they'd sworn to assist, being taken away by force. Guilt was written all over the governor's face.

Ahsoka lowered her head in shame. She was feeling guilt of her own. She brought the Separatists to Shili. In her mind, it was all her fault. Tears continued to stream down her face. She turned back to the new governor. "I'm sorry, my lord. I'm the one that brought them here".

"It's not your fault child. We should've done more to keep you safe." Governor San said.

Ahsoka nodded and they shared a look of respect. But then Ahsoka began to sob when she realized that she'll never be able to find her family. She came here and endangered the planet for nothing.

Lux placed his bounded hands on her shoulders and guided her out of the room.

Barriss turned to her droid captain.

"Let them be. They can't do any harm".

The droid nodded.

"Yes mistress," Captain B-260, the droid that helped brake Barriss out of prison, said.

The droids let the hostages go.

The droids moved their new prisoners aboard their shuttle, leaving behind a damaged house, and a damaged family. It took off and headed for a Separatist Providence class warship in geosynchronous orbit above.

The CIS were very close to getting their ultimate prize: The location of the Nexus Route, who's co-ordinates were still in Ahsoka's head.

* * *

The new governor, his family, and the other hostages were soon secured by a reinforcement of togrutan guards, who had secured the building and began to check every nook and cranny for signs of the enemy.

"My lord, are you all right?" One of the guards asked Governor San.

"I'm fine," he said as he pulled himself up with a guard's help. "The Separatists are here. Contact the Republic immediately."

"Yes sir," one guard said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Distress call from the planet Shili_.

_'To any Republic forces within the Ehosiq Sector, this is an emergency. Separatist forces have made an incursion onto Shili. They have murdered our Governor and have taken hostages. The hostages are Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon, and former Jedi Ahsoka Tano. Come quickly. There is very little time'._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter 6 everyone.
> 
> Hope your enjoying the story. Part 7 will hopefully be up soon.
> 
> Until next time, this is Grubkiller, signing out.


	7. Drain Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, Grubkiller here.
> 
> This is part 7 of this Story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, which gets a little ... kinky.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Separatist Providence class warship (Destroyer variant), Barriss' personal warship, Geo-sync orbit above Shili_.

" _Excellent work my new apprentice. How soon will you have the data?_ " A holographic version of Dooku said to his new assassin, who kneeled before him.

"Very soon. I will extract the data from her mind and deliver it to you as soon as possible," Barriss said.

" _Very well. Make it quick. These plans will turn the tide of the war in our favor,_ " Dooku said.

**"** Yes master," Barriss said as Dooku's hologram disappeared.

She rose up and left her private quarters, which was at the top of the aft spire. Barriss took the elevator down the spire and walked down the corridor of the ship to Ahsoka's location. Ahsoka was currently put to sleep with a sedative, that also caused temporary paralysis, in order to make her more compliant with the interrogation. Lux on the other hand was in the prison blocks. The mirilian dark sider continued down the hall when her com-link started to chirp. She answered it.

"What is it?"

" _Mistress, we are having engine troubles at the moment. We can't go into hyperspace at this time,_ " the ship's captain said.

"Were we sabotaged Captain?" Barriss asked with concern.

"No ma'am. The ship is overdue for maintenance, and a hyperdrive replacement. With the Republic pushing into our territory, places where we can make repairs are becoming less available. Our withdrawing battlegroups crowding the repair stations doesn't help either," the captain continued.

Barriss gave an exasperated groan.

"Just make those repairs. I want us out of here as soon as possible. I don't want to be here when the Republic sends in reinforcements," Barriss ordered.

_'Typical. I finally get my own ship to command and it's a piece of junk due for an overhaul_. _Thanks a lot Dooku!'_

She made it to the prison cell where Ahsoka was. She was sound asleep on the table. The young and attractive togrutan was also restrained to the table.

 

"Mistress. We are ready when you are".

Barriss waved the droids away. "Leave us," she said. The droids nodded and left the room. When the door was closed, she walked up to Ahsoka. First, Barriss checked to make sure that the sedative was working, and that Ahsoka was moderately paralyzed.

When that was confirmed, she smiled.

As she walked alongside the table, she glided a hand up unconscious ex-Jedi's body, and walked behind her, placing both of her hands on Ahsoka's head. She concentrated the power of the force onto Ahsoka's mind to look through her memories.

What Barriss was doing was something called _'Drain Knowledge'_. A dark side ability used to extract knowledge out of a sentient without his or her consent.

Ahsoka stirred in her sleep as she felt something, or someone, in her mind.

Barriss saw a deserty-jungle world. CIS forces were trying to keep their puppet regime in power on Onderon. A downed CIS gunship crushed a team of commando driods and knocked several Onderon rebels off the cliff. Ahsoka was trying to keep a dark-skinned girl from falling off of a cliff. But then suddenly, the downed droid gunship fired on Ahsoka as she tried to save the dark-skinned girl. Her shoulder was grazed, forcing her to drop the dark skinned woman. An" enraged, and saddened, Lux destroyed the gunship's cannon before rushing to Ahsoka's side, watching as the other woman plummeted to her death.

_'Oooohhh Ahsoka. You had to let someone die to be with Lux. How devious.'_

Barriss continued swimming through Ahsoka's memories.

The next memory was Ahsoka and Barriss trapped in the tank on Geonosis, followed by the two of them on the medical ship during that worm infestation, fighting off CIS forces in front of a group of clones, flying through the battle over Umbara, the temple bombings, their duel, and finally, the trial.

_'Oh Ahsoka. You and I made a good team at one point. But as I told your master, "trust is for fools"_.'

She dug deeper into Ahsoka's memories and found a CIS stronghold on the volcanic planet of Lola Sayu. She pushed away a ravenous anuba dog that was chewing on Even Piell. She leaned closer and saw that he was telling her something before he died.

_'That's it. The Nexus Route co-ordinates'_.

Barriss concentrated her power and extracted the co-ordinates. Now, the very future of the Clone Wars were lodged in her head.

Ahsoka moaned and opened her eyes, then began to frantically struggle against her bonds.

"Wakey, wakey, Little 'Soka," Barriss greeted her, using the same name that Plo Koon used for her.

"You!" Ahsoka snarled.

"Me ..." Barriss responded with a smirk.

She grinned and her grin grew broader, the more frantic Ahsoka struggled.

"Something the matter, Ahsoka? I'm starting to get the impression that you're not happy to see me." Barriss said, continuing to smirk.

"What have you done to me?! And where's Lux?!" The struggling Togrutan demanded.

"Both good questions." Barriss said before she summoned her guards. "I suppose that since you gave me what I wanted, it's only fair that I answer you fairly."

* * *

 

_Providence-class dreadnought, detention block_.

Later, Ahsoka was marched down the cell block with Barriss in front of her. There were two magna guards, on loan from General Grievous' private army of bodyguards, flanking her former friend and current arch-nemesis. Battle droid units patrolled the detention block.

The magna-guards, Barriss, and Ahsoka all stopped in front of a prison cell. Barriss pressed a button and the cell door opened.

"Welcome to your new home Ahsoka. Are the accommodations suitable for you?" Barriss mocked.

Ahsoka walked into the cell, which only had a single cot.

"If you don't like it, well too bad. I don't have a complaint box for prisoners," Barriss quipped.

"Then you won't mind if I take this one straight to management?" Ahsoka asked, unamused.

Barriss placed her hands on Ahsoka's shoulders.

"Don't worry Ahsoka. You just have to focus on the positives," Barriss said.

"Like?" Ahsoka pressed.

Barriss clapped her hands together. Nothing happened. Suddenly, the wall to the side of Ahsoka's cell opened up. It revealed the next cell over, which was blocked off by a transparent ray shield.

"For starters, you have company," Barriss said.

Ahsoka saw that her corrupted former friend was right. Lux was in the cell next to her own.

"Ahsoka? You're alright!" Lux exclaimed as he pressed his palms against the shield. One of them was wrapped up in bandages from his blaster exploding in his hands earlier.

She pressed her palms against the spot where Lux's palms were.

"It's ok Lux. I'm ok," Ahsoka said, neglecting to tell him about the fact that she was violated.

Lux placed his forehead against the shield. She did the same. Her eyes were shut tight, forcing a single tear to run down her cheek.

"Oh isn't that just touching? Well, if I were you, I would enjoy what little time you two have left together. Because you will never get it back," Barriss said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lux asked.

"UUUhhh! Must I draw a picture? When we get to our destination, you senator, will be sent to Raxus to be put on trial. For the crime of treason, which is punishable by death," Barriss said before chuckling.

She then walked over to Ahsoka.

"And you, my dear Ahsoka, will be whatever Dooku wants you to be. He wants you to be one of his assassins. Just think about it: revenge against the jedi, revenge against the Republic, and revenge against those who've made you suffer." Barriss said.

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like you?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss was visibly upset by that question. "What happened to you? The Barriss I knew was kind and gentle. I looked up to you for a while. You were everything that the Jedi Order represented. You turned your back on the people that raised you ... that you loved. And you became Dooku's murdering puppet".

"I'm not a murderer, or a puppet. I'm a savior. The Jedi used to be noble. But now the dark side has taken over their fading light," Barriss snapped.

Ahsoka sighed. "I will admit ... that the Jedi are losing their identity. But you decided to go save it by becoming what you claim to be against," Ahsoka lectured.

"I attacked what the Jedi have become," Barriss shot back. "You know that the Jedi order has become a puppet for a corrupt system. I'm a reformer".

"Your idea of reforming the Jedi is by working for the Sith?!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"You know that it was only a matter of time before someone like me did what I did. I'm not the first Jedi to leave the order since this war started." Barriss said. "And besides, If you take me up on my offer, then we will fight side by side, just like the old days..."

Then suddenly, the orange teen found herself pushed against the wall with the mischievous Mirilian girl pressing up against her, her large breasts smashing against's Ahsoka's. The skin tight clothing they both wore did little, except hide their modesty. And as Ahsoka soon noticed, it did nothing against certain ... touches.

"...Or perhaps better than the old days."

"Uhm ... Barriss ... is this any time or place for... this?" Ahsoka asked hesitantly, still aware of Lux and the droids. But Barriss placed a finger on Ahsoka's lips, making the Togrutan fall silent.

"What better time than one with a captive audience?" The dark, and mischievous, Jedi asked as she looked at a stunned Lux, her blue eyes sparkling playfully. Nimble fingers found their way between Ahsoka's legs and rubbed her most sensative parts through the pants she was wearing. "It's going to be quite a while to reach Serenno," Barriss breathed, "So if the Count doesn't deem either of you worthy to remain alive, I want to be able to remember the fun times we had ... like this."

And She kissed Ahsoka; long, deep, and passionately.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise, bugging out of her skull. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see that Lux was surprised too, and somewhat interested. Then Ahsoka stepped back, forcefully breaking their lips apart with a smooch sound. Then she just scowled at her.  "I think I'll pass."

Barriss chuckled. "You say that now. But my Master can be quite persuasive. Then again... so can I." She turned away. But before she walked out of the cell, Barriss looked over at Lux, and grinned. "It looks like the Senator is willing to accept my offer."

Ahsoka was confused. Then she looked over at Lux's cell. It took her a moment to find out what Barriss meant. Then she looked at Lux's midsection, and saw a massive tent forming in his pants.

She blushed and looked away.

Lux then looked down and sat down, crossing one leg over the other to hide his ... excitement.

Then Barriss chuckled, before she finally walked out of the room and down the corridor, leaving Ahsoka and Lux alone in their cells, save for the two droid guards outside.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed you here, then, well, none of this would've ever happened. I'm sorry Ahsoka. Truly sorry," Lux said.

"Lux. None of this was your fault. You had no idea that you were being followed. Besides, I'm glad that you came," Ahsoka said.

Lux looked at Ahsoka through the shield. "Re-really?"

"Of coarse. I've always thought of you when I needed something good to think about. And I always enjoy your company. You have no idea what you being here means for for me," Ahsoka said.

They both looked at each other lovingly through the shield.

"Well, I'm glad that you feel that way about me. It's too bad that we only have a little time left together, before horrible fates await us," Lux said negatively.

"That's Barriss talking," Ahsoka said as she stepped away from the shield that separated them. Lux looked at her confused. Ahsoka walked up to the shield. She turned to Lux before revealing her plan.

"Watch and learn," she said before she reached out through the force to grab a key card that was hanging from a droid's hip. She then used the force to place the key card into the cell's control panel outside the shield. The shield deactivated, allowing Ahsoka to walk out.

Both Battle droids turned around in surprise.

"Uh-oh!" They both said in unison.

"Oh yeah," Ahsoka said before summoning the force.

Ahsoka blasted the droids with a shockwave that sent them into the wall in pieces.

She turned around and punched in a few keys on the panel for Lux's cell.

"That's the Ahsoka I know," Lux said, making Ahsoka smile.

The cell shield dissolved. Ahsoka and Lux were now free. Lux walked up to Ahsoka and hugged her. Then he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. It was the longest kiss that they've shared together. When Barriss kissed Ahsoka earlier, all Barriss wanted was power and domination. But with Lux, he was sincerely trying to show Ahsoka that he cared for her deeply.

They broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Ahsoka," Lux said as they nearly got lost in each others eyes.

"I know you do," Ahsoka whispered into his ear, before she smiled, being her flirtatious and innocent self.

Lux smiled at Ahsoka, who was still trying to play hard to get.

_'Next time Ahsoka. Next time'_.

"Now try to keep up," Ahsoka said.

Lux looked at her with a confused look.

Suddenly (very suddenly), she sprinted down the hallway and disappeared around a corner.

Lux could hear blaster fire and the screams of frightened droids. He picked up an E-5 blaster rifle from one of the fallen droid guards that Ahsoka destroyed a few minutes ago.

"Classic Ahsoka," Lux said to himself as he took off down the corridor after Ahsoka.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Transmission from Republic Star-Destroyer, RSV Arrestor, to Togrutan government on Shili_.

_"This is Captain Talbot, of the Republic cruiser RSV Arrestor. We have received your distress signal. Help is on the way."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was part 7 folks.
> 
> Part 8 will be right around the corner.
> 
> Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.


	8. The Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.
> 
> Well folks, here's part 8 of my story, 'Fallen Jedi'.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy, and please be sure to leave your thoughts down in the review section.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Separatist Destroyer, aft tower, Barriss' private quarters, observation deck_.

Barriss was in the middle of the chamber, which was at the very top of the superstructure tower that was protruding from the aft section of the providence class ship. The young dark side convert sat in front of the viewport that looked out onto the stars, and over the rest of the ship. She could not help but feel excited. She had two prisoners in the detention block. She had the Nexus Route co-ordinates in her head. She also gave a copy to the captain for back-up. With her mission a complete success, Dooku will reward her handsomely. She'll join the ranks of Sidious' Sith order and be the key to the CIS's success in this war.

Things were looking up for Barriss. Nothing would stop her, except of coarse the engine problems that kept the ship from going into hyperspace. Just then, her com-link started to buzz. She answered it.

"What is it? This had better be important. Do I hear blaster fire?"

" _Uhm, Mistress? Your prisoners are escaping. They look very unhappy. Ah, no, NNooooo_!" The panicking droid said before the transmission was cut.

_'GGrrrrrrrrr! Someone really needs to rethink these holding cell designs',"_ Barriss thought to herself, thinking that Ahsoka might've escaped the cell the same way Barriss did on Coruscant.

"Alright. Time for lockdown," Barriss said as she activated her com. "Captain. Our prisoners have escaped. I want you to put all stations on high alert. And make sure the data is secured," she ordered the ship's captain.

" _Yes Mistress_ ," he said obediently.

"B-260, I want you to send your commandoes out. Search the ship for those prisoners and set your weapons to stun. I don't care what happens to the senator, but I want to take care of the togrutan personally".

"Roger Roger," the droid commander said in his monotone voice.

Suddenly, an alarm echoed throughout the ship. The call to battle-stations.

Barriss stood up and went to join the Hunter-Killer teams.

* * *

As Ahsoka ran through the ship, she had to put her Jedi skills to the test. She moved like an agile fox down the ships corridors, pushing aside any droid that got in her way. Every time she destroyed a droid, she couldn't help but enjoy the rush, the excitement, of doing one of the things that she loved most: knocking some droid heads together.

_'Just like the good old days. Oh how I've missed this!'_

Behind her, Lux was using his rifle on anything that survived her onslaught of the droid army.

Three more droids, a super battle droid and two regulars, were blocking her path.

"Uh, halt!" one of the B1's said.

Ahsoka just kept charging.

"Well that didn't work," the other B1 droid said.

"Just shut up and fire you idiots!" the Super Battle Droid ordered.

"Roger Roger," the two droids said.

The three droids opened fire when she didn't do as they said earlier. Red laser bolts flew toward her feet, but she was too quick. She dodged the blasts by jumping onto the walls, and then off of them to the opposite wall in order to confuse them. She was basically jumping in a zig-zag pattern.

"I can't hit anything!" one B1 droid exclaimed.

"Then try aiming!" the other one suggested.

The B2 droid lumbered forward, ignoring its two dimwitted companions. He raised both of his arms cannons and fired rapidly down the corridor. Red light illuminated the dark gray halls of the separatist dreadnaught. It also illuminated Ahsoka as she continued jumping off of the walls like an acrobat. She jumped off of the wall, somersaulted through the air, and was about to land right in front of the B2 unit. They stared at each other, as if in slow motion, as Ahsoka dropped down in front of her. The SBD tried to bring its weapons to bare on the young girl, but she was too quick. As Ahsoka hit the ground, she used the force to emit a shockwave that lifted the droid up in the air. Ahsoka then twirled around and sent a powerful force push in the floating droid's direction while in midair. The B2 was much bigger and heavier than she was, but, as a former Jedi, size meant nothing to her. The force push sent the much larger droid flying down the corridor and into the B1 droids.

They looked at each other. "Uh-oh!" They said in unison.

The B2 hit both of them. It smashed one B1 droid into a wall, crushing it between the wall and the now offline B2 unit. The other droid was hit in the chest by the B2's arm and sent crashing to the floor, mostly unscathed.

"Better luck next time," Ahsoka said as she continued down the corridor where the droids tried to block her seconds earlier.

The surviving droid rolled over on its chest and looked at her charging down the corridor to a door at the end of it. "Hey, that's just rude".

The droid looked over his shoulder just in time to see Lux blast him at point blank range in the face. A new hole now occupied the droids mechanical head. He then caught up with Ahsoka at the door. She was pressing keys on the terminal.

"Where are we going exactly? Shouldn't we get off the ship?" Lux asked as he aimed his rifle down the hallway they just came down.

"We could. But if we grab a pod now, then they'll just simply shoot us down or follow us to the surface. We need to cause a huge distraction," Ahsoka explained.

"How?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka opened the door. It was the engine room.

"Cover me while I find a terminal," Ahsoka said as she ran around a corner.

Lux heard more droids screaming in the distance, along with the sound of blaster rifles discharging.

_I almost feel bad for them. Almost_.

Lux walked around for a couple minutes when he saw the doors open. It revealed six battle droids, with two super battle droids bringing up the rear.

"An intruder. Get him!" the droid sergeant ordered as he pointed at Lux with a mechanical finger.

The droids obeyed and fired on Lux. Laser bolts flew everywhere. Lux fired back, hitting two of the droids, forcing them to slump to the ground dead. Despite Lux's small victory, his hand was still injured and he was firing with his off hand, blindly. With his decreased accuracy and him being all by his lonesome, he couldn't take all of the droids by himself. He fell back behind a metal column. It sheltered him from the incoming blasts. He aimed his rifle around the column, firing blindly. It helped keep the droids at bay for a short time, but he was using an inaccurate method and running out of ammo at the same time. He was down to his last power pack for his weapon, which was half empty.

_This is really bad_.

"Blast it, Ahsoka! Where are you when I need you most?" He said aloud.

Suddenly, the two super battle droids were suspended into the air. They were still firing.

"Wait. Don't shoot, don't shoot, don't shoot!" the B1 sergeant ordered.

"I'm having a serious malfunction!" one SBD exclaimed.

On droid ran into Lux's field of view.

"Run away. Run aw-," the droid started to say before he was cut down by the floating SBD's.

Soon, all of the B1's were destroyed, and Lux peaked around the column to see the floating SBD's faced each other. They fired their powerful wrist rockets at each other, point blank, causing a powerful explosion that tore the two droids apart, sending burning shrapnel in every direction. Lux took cover behind his column to hide from the flying debris.

"What just happened?" Lux said aloud, seemingly to no one at first.

"Me!" said a voice behind him.

He then saw Ahsoka walking down the stairs that she ran up a few minutes ago. Her hips and head-tails swayed from side to side, her plump breasts gently bobbing up and down as she walked down the stairs. She slapped her hands together repeatedly, as if dusting them off after doing some heavy lifting. Evidently she had. Lux, still dumbstruck, was amazed, frightened... and still aroused... all at once. His mouth hung open. "That was you? How?" He exclaimed.

Ahsoka smirked

"Come on Luxie, give me a little credit," she said as she dragged her fingers along his chin in a flirtatious way as she passed him, "I'm always in time to save your butt."

Lux nearly fell forward when Ahsoka withdrew her hand. Then he blushed fiercely.

"Now let's get out of here. I'd say that this ship'll go down in about a few minutes," she said casually.

"Alright then," Lux said as he started jogging after Ahsoka. Then he froze in place. "Wait. What?"

"I raised the temperature of the engines and the core, and then I deactivated the coolant systems. This ship is about to get really hot. Now come on. We've got to get to the escape pod bay," Ahsoka said as she took off down the corridor.

Lux ran after her.

_'This day just get's better and better'_.

* * *

They made it to the aft escape pod bay. There was a squad of commando droids in the bay. Ahsoka charged. She jumped and delivered a powerful force kick to the nearest droid. It went flying into one of its comrades, destroying both of them. One droid headed right for Lux, but Ahsoka used the force to levitate the droid. It collapsed into a ball at her will. The final droid, with gold accents marking his rank, brandished a sword. He charged at Ahsoka. He swung the blade to the sides and even tried to bring it down on her head. She dodged each swing. Ahsoka raised her hands and used the force to send him crashing into the ceiling. She then crushed him down into the deck. Sparks flew from the exposed wiring in, and out of, B-260's head and torso.

When the coast was clear, Lux jumped into one of the escape pods and got behind the controls.

"Wait Lux, don't go anywhere," Ahsoka exclaimed.

she ran to a terminal in the center of the bay.

"Make it quick!" He called out after her.

Before she could do anything, Ahsoka saw a familiar face down the corridor. The figure had a red lightsaber.

_Barriss_.

She pressed a few buttons as fast as she could as Barriss started sprinting down the hall. When Ahsoka was finished, a timer started counting down. Ahsoka turned around to see Barriss diving towards her.

Before the Togruta teen could react, she was tackled to the ground with a grunt. As Barriss straddled atop her waist, she slashed her blades across the deck until they were crossed in an 'X' formation over Ahsoka's neck.

For a moment, Ahsoka and Barriss stared into each other's eyes. "Don't make me do this," Barriss threatened as a mask closed over her face.

Ahsoka struggled to push Barriss away, but to no avail.

"Ahsoka!" A voice called out.

The orange teen and her captives looked in the direction of the shout, only to see Lux standing in the doorway. He raised his blaster and fired at Barriss, who stood up, placing one of her feet on Ahsoka's chest, and started deflecting the shots back at Lux, who ducked back inside the pod to avoid the danger. As Barriss was ordering her guards to subdue the Senator, Ahsoka noticed a sheathe hanging from Barriss' waist.

Realizing that it was her knife, she raised her hand and used the force to summon the blade. It swung back and forth until it pulled toward her. Then it flew into her hand. When Barriss looked down, Ahsoka quickly unsheathed the knife, and jammed it into Barriss' calf just before she could slash at Ahsoka with her blades.

She screamed in pain as she felt the cold steel pierce her skin, and staggered when Ahsoka withdrew it. Ahsoka then used the force to slam Barriss into the ceiling. And before she fell back down to the deck, Ahsoka jumped back up. When Barriss fell from the ceiling, and was in front of Ahsoka, the orange teen summoned a force push that sent Barriss, and her guards, flying down the hall.

Ahsoka then rushed back down the corridor and dove into the pod with Lux, before shutting the hatch behind her.

"Now Lux!" She exclaimed.

Lux hit a button and the pod jettisoned into space.

"What took you so long?!" He asked.

"I set all of those pods to launch in 60 seconds," Ahsoka said as she strapped herself into a seat.

Just then, all of the pods in the aft launch bay jettisoned to the planet below.

"Looks like it's been 60 seconds," Ahsoka said.

"Way to think ahead," Lux complimented.

She smiled at him.

_'Thank the force we were still above Shili'_.

A few seconds later, the separatist dreadnaught fired a broadside salvo at the jettisoned pods. Over half of them burst into flames, but not the one that Ahsoka and Lux were on. Soon, their pod was safely in the atmosphere, leaving the doomed dreadnaught behind, while approaching freedom.

* * *

Barriss screamed and slashed her blade against the wall behind her. Any droid that was in the bay with her took a step back in order to avoid her wrath. She soon started to breath heavily through her teeth. Then she collapsed to the ground, holding the calf that Ahsoka jabbed seconds ago.

"Uh, they got away mistress," one droid said.

Barriss turned around and swiftly slashed her blade across its torso, slicing it in half. She reached for her comm.

"Captain. Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace. And rally our ground forces. I'm taking them to the surface," Barriss ordered.

" _Mistress. We can't go into hyperspace. The engines are overheating, and the coolant systems have been deactivated. The ship's engines are about to go critical_ ," the captain said.

Suddenly, a violent explosion in the aft section vibrated throughout the interior of the ship. The lights turned red, and the ship's PA system blared a warning.

" _Abandon ship! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"_

Barriss growled in rage force dashed down the hall to the forward escape pod bay, ignoring her wounded leg. Droids were already trying to leave the ship. One droid, that was too slow boarding the pod, was force pushed out of the way by Barriss.

"Hey!" the droid exclaimed as the hatch shut behind Barriss.

The pod was jettisoned from the now burning ship. The ship's captain, who had the Nexus route on a chip in his uniform pocket, was aboard the same pod as her. He was busy setting up the distress beacon. It flagged any other sep ship in the system, like the surviving shuttles, for evac. The dreadnaught, who's aft section glowed orange from the previous explosion, exploded again. This explosion was so powerful that it caused the armory for the gunnery deck in the center of the ship to ignite, causing secondary explosions that ripped the ship in half.

Everyone looked at the horrific, yet majestic, scene that they just escaped from.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse," one B1 unit said.

That's when a Venator-class Star Destroyer and several small escorts jumped out of hyperspace.

Everyone looked up in absolute terror as they looked at the ships that just arrived. One droid looked at the one who just spoke. "' _Can't get any worse'._ You just had to say something, didn't you?" He asked mockingly.

Barriss let her face drop into her hands in annoyance. There was only one reason that she wasn't cutting the two droids in half right now: she didn't want to cut the pod in half at the same time.

The Republic ships began to fire on the surviving Separatist ships that began to flee for safety or fight back... both options being in vain. Vulture droids were blasted out of the sky as they tried to fight, while shuttles and escape pods were being blasted apart as they tried to escape.

Barriss reached for her wrist comm.

"Someone, get get us out of here. NOW!" She shouted.

Moments later, amidst the ' _great droid massacre_ ', a surviving shuttle managed to pick up Barriss' escape pod and fly away from the carnage, and then jump into hyperspace in the direction of Serenno.

* * *

When they were safe from Republic harm, Barriss got out of the pod and climbed into the shuttle through an emergency hatch, while they were in hyperspace.

The captain and droids climbed out after her.

"Well..." the same droid from earlier said, "...at least we have the informa-".

_CRUNCH!_

Barriss used the force to smash the droid against the wall.

"Ow," the droid said after a few seconds. Then Barriss let go, allowing the damaged droid to fall to the ground.

Barriss sat down in a chair and began to contemplate this situation. Though it was a long-term victory for Dooku and the Confederacy, it was an absolute and utter defeat for her.

Her ship was destroyed.

Not only that, but it was destroyed by her ultimate prize: Ahsoka Tano. Who managed to get away from her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, that was part 8.
> 
> Part 9 will be up soon.
> 
> Until next time as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.


	9. Passion Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.
> 
> Hey folks here's chapter 9 of 'Fallen Jedi'. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Warning: Kinky Lemons incoming. You've been warned

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Shili's surface, dusk, 30 minutes after abandoning CIS warship_.

Shili's colorful and grassy fields were always a breath taking sight. The grass gently waved back and forth as the wind gently brushed the tips of the grass. And the grass itself, was home to many exotic forms of wildlife.

But that breath-taking image was disturbed by an object that was coming in for a hard landing. The object, resembling a pod, or a capsule of some sort, slammed into the ground, grinding against the earth and creating a trail of pulverized earth everywhere it touched. Animals ran in every direction, trying to avoid the crashing pod.

It eventually came to a halt. For several minutes, it looked like there was nothing more to the object, other than the fact that it carved a trench into the soil where it landed, and flattened enough plant life to make a vegan collapse into a seizure.

The object came to a steady rest and laid in the grassy fields. For a few moments, the object lay perfectly still, not making any movements. A few birds came by to investigate the wreckage. That's when a powerful blast of energy slammed against the rear hatch from inside the capsule. The hatch was blasted off and landed about 20 feet from the pod. The birds that sat on top of the pod flapped their wings and squawked before taking off into the sky.

Ahsoka walked out of the escape pod that her and Lux used to escape Barriss' clutches and to crash land onto the grassy surface of Shili.

Ahsoka stepped out onto the soil.

She stretched her arms over her head. "Ahhh!" she sighed. "It feels good to be back on land," Ahsoka said, ruffling her feet, which were outlined by her socks, into the ground before putting her boots back on. Lux joined her with a survival pack from the pod on his back.

"So where to now?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka took her knife, which she liberated from Barriss when she force pushed her down the ship's corridor earlier, and holstered onto her boot.

She pointed off in the west. "I spotted a settlement about 10 miles that way, and a pond about halfway there. We'll go to the village tomorrow and try to find a way back to the capital. But for tonight, we'll camp out by the pond".

Lux nodded in agreement.

"But why don't you just contact Governor San from here?" Lux asked.

"I don't have a com-link with me," Ahsoka said.

Lux shrugged his shoulders. "Of coarse".

Ahsoka looked up at the sky and over to the afternoon sun. "It'll be dark soon. Let's find that pond and set up camp," she suggested. Lux nodded in agreement. With that, they started their long hike in the direction of the settlement.

Although, Ahsoka seemed to be ignoring a much closer settlement 3 miles south of them.

* * *

_Small pond, 5 miles from Togrutan settlement_.

Ahsoka and Lux found the body of water, which had a small waterfall that poured into a sparkling, crystal blue pond, which had a small stream that went through it. A deep forest was on the other side. The orange grass ended at a rocky bank edge that surrounded the pond. The air felt warm...comfortably warm. It was humid and somewhat moist.

The sun was still out, but it was going to be dusk soon.

So they set up camp. Although, it was a poor excuse for one, as they had no tent to shield them from the elements, and only one sleeping bag. But nonetheless, Lux gathered the firewood, while Ahsoka busted out the rations. About half an hour later, the two of them were having their rations near a nice warm fire. Lux tried to open his ration pack. But with his hand bandaged up, and still stinging from his injury, he struggled to open his rations. Ahsoka looked over and saw that he was having trouble. She scooted closer to him.

"Here. Let me help you," she said as she reached for his hand.

Lux actually expected her to open his can for him. But instead, she started to unwrap his bandages. She then took his injured hand, which was covered in cuts and was moderately burned, into her own hands. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on his hand, using the force. Energy glowed around his hand. He watched in amazement as the pain slowly went away.

When Ahsoka withdrew her hands and opened her eyes, she watched as Lux opened and closed his hand.

"So... how did I do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Unbelievable!" Lux exclaimed. "H-how?"

"Some Jedi learn how to become healers. Barriss was a Jedi healer. I ... picked up a few tricks from her," Ahsoka said, averting her eyes in contemplation.

Lux noticed that. "So, speaking of which, what was that... between you and Barriss?" He asked.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"I was just wondering what that was all about is all," Lux said.

"Well... Barriss and I were close friends in the Temple. We've fought in the War together, she gave me healing lessons, and we've studied together. We were best friends" She paused for a moment before adding, "maybe even more than friends", she said, thinking of the times she felt a certain chemistry between her and Barriss, which went away when Ahsoka met Lux.

She smiled to herself as she thought back to the when she and Barriss had a pillow fight during a slumber party. They were both only wearing their bras and panties. But then Ahsoka's bra snapped open, leaving her breasts out in the open.  They then proceeded to make out with each other.  Ever since then, Ahsoka stopped wearing bras, which Lux noticed.

She looked back at Lux, who looked surprised.

Then she continued.

"I guess her betraying me set something off deep inside of her. Maybe she wanted us to be more than friends again... even if it meant selling ours souls to serve a rotten cause."

"Do you think that she was right... about the Jedi, I mean?"

"Maybe... " Ahsoka answered with uncertainty, thinking of her trial, "But I don't think that her methods were right".

For a few moments, the two of them ate their rations in silence. They eventually finished, putting their ration cans off to the side.

"So ... Did you have any other crushes back in the day?" Lux asked, not wanting to let go of the conversation.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes before she looked at Lux.

_'Typical boys: Always trying to find out who their opposition was in the never ending duel for a girl's heart._ '

"I'm not sure that's any of your business."

"Come on, I'm just curious," Lux said, egging her on.

"Uhhhhhh! If you must know, yes. I've had a couple of other crushes in the past; both were very brief. A Twi'lek pod racer from Mon Gazza, and a human mechanic who lived and worked in the Coruscant underworld when I lived down there for a little while, just after leaving the order."

She smiled, thinking of another crush that she was embarrassed to admit. One that she had on her old Master.

"Now what about you, Mr. Bonteri?" She mocked while punching his arm.

Lux chuckled, rubbing his arm where she punched him. "Other than you and Steela? A couple. But they had the same problem".

Ahsoka was confused. "And what was that?"

Lux put on a more serious face. "They weren't you or Steela".

Ahsoka's eye brows shot up to her forehead. She watched as Lux lied down on the sleeping bag he found in the escape pod. He stretched back and lied down flat on the bag, looking up at the stars, with his hands clasped behind his head.

She couldn't help but feel like she struck a nerve with this conversation, so she decided to give him some comfort. A few seconds later, Lux felt Ahsoka lying down right next to him, scooting in as close as she could to him. She rested her head on his left arm and rested one of her hands on his chest.

"Well ... at least we have a chance to catch our breath," Ahsoka said, not just referring to escaping Barriss' clutches, but also to have a chance to evaluate their ' _will they-won't they'_ relationship.

Lux smiled, took his left hand, and began to gently run his fingertips up and down Ahsoka's lekku. The sensation made Ahsoka shiver, and she began to purr. The togrutan teen scooted up as close as she could, enjoying the comfort of his closeness.

They looked at the sunset, which cast an orange glow on the blue sky. The orange light reflected off of the sparkling pool in front of them. The chirps of the singing bugs and birds echoed throughout the forest on the other side of the pond, which had a creek that ran through it, starting at the waterfall.

"Hmm. I see why you wanted to come here," Lux said. "It's quite beautiful here".

Ahsoka nodded and smiled.

"I had hoped it would be".

"How did you know it was here?"

Ahsoka continued looking at the setting sun.

"I saw it right before we crashed," she said.

Lux chuckled.

"Wow! Togrutan people must have very good eye sight," he stated.

"Mmm hmm. Best in the galaxy," Ahsoka said, with her eyes still closed, referring to her people's perfect senses.

"Well, did ' _the best eye sight in the galaxy_ ' happen to miss the settlement three miles from our crash site?"

Ahsoka abruptly turned her head to face him.

"What?! When did you know?"

He met her scowl. "When we flew right over it". He said.

Ahsoka stared daggers into Lux's eyes. But Lux couldn't help getting lost in her crystalline ones. The staring contest lasted for a few more seconds before Ahsoka sighed. "Alright. I mislead us because I wanted to take the long route okay?"

"Why?" Lux asked.

He noticed her blush.

"Because ... I wanted to spend more time with you out here," Ahsoka said as she lied down on top of Lux, resting her face on his chest, trying to hide her blushing face.

Lux was dumbstruck at first, being taken off guard by Ahsoka's sudden outburst. But then he smiled and held the small of her back with one hand while petting her rear head tail with the other.

"Ahsoka...it's alright. I don't mind".

Ahsoka looked up from his chest. "Re-really?" She asked.

"Of course. After all, you know how much I love spending time with you. Think of this as our first date," Lux said.

' _Come to think of it, it was like a first date. I got to see Ahsoka. We got captured together by the same crazy person. We escaped together after one of us rigged the ship to blow, and now we're camping out under the setting sun, near a pond, and having dinner near a fire. What could make a better first date for the two of us, considering everything that we've been through?_ ' Lux thought to himself.

Ahsoka fully lifted her face from his jacket and looked at him, pressing her palms against his pecks to prop herself up. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"You're the best Luxie".

Before Lux could reply, he felt Ahsoka's soft lips on his cheek. The unexpected kiss stunned him.

His cheeks turned red.

A few seconds later, Ahsoka's lips left his cheeks with a _smooch_ sound. The devious little togrutan rests her head back down on Lux's chest. She heard Lux's heartbeat thumping against her head. His soft breaths pushed her head up and down. The total bliss that she was feeling caused her Lekku to begin purring again. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other's presence.

"So, are you going to come back to Coruscant with me?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka propped herself up and looked down at him. She had a nervous look in her eyes. "I. . . .I'm not sure." She said, unsure of herself.

Lux noticed the slight annoyance in her voice.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"Lux..." she said before she sighed. "...The whole point of leaving Coruscant was to leave my old life behind. I don't know if I'm ready to go back yet."

Lux was stunned for a few seconds.

"Huh! You know, this is just like our conversation above Carlac. Only our positions are flipped," Lux said, pointing out the irony. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, other than your conviction?"

She rolled over onto her side, propped herself up on her right elbow, and placed her other hand on Lux's chest, while staring at him with her crystalline eyes.

"Don't you sometimes get tired of this war, Lux? Times where you just want to... run away and stay someplace beautiful? Grow old and die in peace?"

Ahsoka's outburst caught Lux off guard. He was shocked by how Ahsoka, a strong and resilient girl, was so... shaken. But then he remembered, despite the fact that she was a warrior, she was also young.

_'Hell...Jedi or not...she killed someone when she was just three. THREE! That messes up most people._ ' Lux thought to himself, remembering a story that Ahsoka once told him while they were conversing on Raxus after they first met.

"Of course I do, Ahsoka," Lux said as his recent life tragedies began to pull themselves to the front of his thoughts. Including the death of is father, his mother, and Steela. Right now, he would do anything...anything...to run away and live a peaceful life with Ahsoka. "But... I think that you're overreacting".

Ahsoka stared into Lux's soul when he said that.

"Am I? Ever since I was three years old, I've shed blood, sweat, and tears trying to become a Jedi Knight, and Serve the Republic. I've survived being, electrocuted, the vacuum of space, blaster burns, blows to the head, explosions, and the loss of a lot of my friends. And to top it all off, the Republic I fought to protect, and the JEDI ORDER that I followed without question, accused me of a crime that I didn't commit, and they were going to execute me. If anything... I'm under-reacting. Oh, and I haven't even gotten to the part where a crazy ex-best friend of mine tracked me across the galaxy, trampled on my home planet, and threatened to kill you and my people, and then make me into one Dooku's pawns!"

Lux was, once again, speechless.

Ashoka's stern look disappeared before tears started to well up in her eyes. That's when she dropped her head onto Lux's chest, before she began to sob into his jacket.

Her 'boyfriend(?)' placed his arms around her and held her tight against himself.

"Shhshhshhshhshhshhhhh! It's all right Ahsoka. Just let it all out," Lux said comfortingly as he ran one hand up and down her back, and rested the other one on her Lekku. "I'm sure that not all of the Jedi are like what you said a few seconds ago. I'm sure most of them felt heart-broken when you were accused, just as I am right now".

A few minutes later, she stopped sobbing and she sniffled.

"I'm sorry Lux...I, I usually don't-".

"You're strong..." he interrupted. "...more so than I have ever realized. But that doesn't mean that you need to bottle everything up. It's alright to be afraid. _Everyone_ is afraid. And I know that you're at an uncertain point in your life. But as long as you keep your fear in check, and not let it keep _you_ in check, then you'll be fine. Besides, no one is telling you that you have to rejoin the Order, or the Military. I'm only asking that you consider coming back with me, so that we can try to make it work..." he said as he stroked her lekku with the back of his fingers, "...Together".

Ahsoka looked at Lux with her wet face and sniffed again. Then she smiled.

"Thanks Luxie, I'll... I'll think about it."

Lux smiled back up at her.

"Can... can we stay like this for a while?" Ahsoka asked shyly as she cuddled up even closer to Lux. "Please?"

Lux looked at the beautiful, and currently fragile girl cuddling with him. Her petite body was pressed against him, as well as her curvaceous hips and voluptuous bust, which pressed against his chest. Her bottom lip stuck out and curled down in a pouty look.

The young senator couldn't say no for two reasons. **1** : Because he didn't want to, after seeing Ahsoka in her fragile state. And because **_2_** , _in all honesty_ , this is what he's wanted from her since the day they met.

He looked into her teary and crystalline eyes, with his own. They gazed into each other's souls as they always did whenever they were together.

"Of course Ahsoka".

With those words, Ahsoka rested her head on Lux's chest. Her Lekku made a purring noise, showing that she was experiencing pure bliss at the moment. They stayed that way for a little while, as the sun continued to set, as if signaling the end of their friendship, and the beginning of something new.

Something wonderful.

* * *

_Lux's pov_.

The sun is standing much lower than it was earlier when I open my eyes again.

' _Wait...was I sleeping?_ '

I feel a soft pressure on me and I look down.

Ahsoka isn't sleeping like I was. She had her elbows on the ground and her hands rested on my pecks, as she lied on top of me and propped herself up to look down at me. Although, I must say... she's looking _much_ more cheerful than earlier.

"Good morning Luxie," she greeted me with a broad, mischievous smile.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I didn't mean to fall asleep like this on our ... **_first date_** ".

She continued to look at me with her broad smile, her pair of beautiful crystalline pools sparkling all the while.

"Hm...does that mean you owe me something?" She asked as she gently scratched her finger down against my jacket.

_'Well this is unexpected'_.

"Uhhhm, well...er," I stumbled before finally spitting it out. "I...I guess I do. Anything specific that you want to do?"

Ahsoka smiled.

Then she got up from me, stood up and stretched. When she did, I couldn't help but look at how her nipples pierced through the material of her tight gray top that hugged her supple breasts incredibly well, as well as her tight stomach.

_'Like it or not Lux, you're under her spell'_ , I thought to myself.

'You could say that," Ahsoka said when she was done stretching. "It's pretty moist out here, and it's making me kind of sweaty," she said as she kicked her boots off. "So what do you say Luxie...up for a swim?" Ahsoka finished as she starting removing her silver arm braces.

I thought about it.

"A swim? Sure, I could do with a - wait, what are you doing?" I asked as she reached for the collar of her shirt.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzip_.

I gawk at my crush as slowly, ever so slowly, the zip fastener on her skintight top began to open as she dragged the pull tab, which slowly crawled down her chest, allowing me to see her shining orange skin, exposed to the damp air that caressed her skin.

"Undressing of coarse".

The pull tab reached her navel and as it slid down further, and then I saw her pulling at her suit from the sides. Finally, the tension became too strong, and her suit began to slide. I could hear my heart thundering in my head as I watched.

The seam of Ahsoka's top brushed against her nipples, allowing me to see their outer edges.

"Unless you expect me to jump into the lake fully dressed?"

Ahsoka's breasts plopped out of the suit with a soft sound and they happily danced as they escaped their sticky prison.

My eyes stared at her gravity-defying breasts before they latched onto her nipples, which were as dark as her lips, and were still jiggling with excitement. Her perky breasts weren't the largest he had seen, but they were still perfect, and still looked bigger, being wider than her slender waist, and about as wide, and eye catching, as her hips.

"Are you shy, Luxie?"

I yanked my eyes away from my crush's chest to make eye contact with her.

"N-no!" I say, my voice cracking, before I clear my throat to speak again, "Of course not," I say as I get up and begin to shed my own clothing.

Ahsoka is wearing her famous crooked smile as she watches me remove my shirt and throw it to the ground, revealing my torso.

_'Don't look at me like that, it was your idea Ahsoka'_.

Ahsoka turns around, her back facing me, and she continues to discard her clothing.

She took her unzipped shirt off, completely, and tossed it aside carelessly before she started to push her pants down as well, slowly revealing her butt cheeks. Ahsoka's cheeks were pulled down and released from the confined space in her tight, light brown pants, making them quiver. She bent over to pull her pants and socks off of her ankles, giving me a glimpse of her... full moon.

As she straightens back up, I look away.

I continue to shed my clothing. But it's getting difficult, as my hands begin to shake violently. My heart's racing. Adrenaline is coursing through my veins. Sweat begins to make me glisten.

_And it's definitely not because of the warm air._

I've taken off all of my clothes except my boxers.

I look back and I notice that Ahsoka is also trying to sneak glances at me. She looks back at the lake when my eyes glanced over to her.

So here we are... almost completely naked in the woods.

_'Is she really planning to go through with this?'_ I ask myself.

And as if fate was hearing every thought that came across my mind, I glanced over my shoulder in time to see her reaching for her hips. She pulled a string on the side of her purple panties, and watched as it came undone, and her panties fell to the ground.

My mouth was agape as she stood naked in the forest, completely exposed to the elements.

_'Not to mention my gaze'_.

As she walked, her fiery breasts gently bobbed in an enticing manner as she walked. Her butt cheeks slowly moved up and down with every step that she took. When she got to the edge of the pond, she just stood there for a few seconds before she dove into the pond.

* * *

_Ahsoka's pov_.

I jumped off of the rocky ledge.

My arms were pointed above my hand and as I dove down, my hands penetrated the water.

I land where it's deep. Too deep to stand, and I am immediately submerged.

A huge splash exploded from the pond surface above me, and before I knew it, I'm deep under water, feeling pure bliss.

From the tips of my montrals to the tips of my toes, the warm pond water, which had been under the beating summer sun all day, embraced every inch of my body. It was all so relaxing, that I almost forgot how to swim.

I shot up and broke through the surface. I swam back to where I jumped in and found a submerged outcropping that I could stand on. My feet made contact with the outcropping, and I walked back to the edge of the pond until everything above my waist was exposed for Luxie to see.

Lux was still standing there in his boxers... noticeably staring at my chest. Just one more piece of clothing, and we're both in a state of nature. I stand at the edge of the pond, my torso still on full display.

"Come on Lux, what are you waiting for? The water's perfect".

Lux is blushing fiercely, frozen with fear, like a little boy with stage fright. But then he grasps his boxers and pulls them down.

_'My turn to stare Luxie'_.

* * *

_Normal pov_.

As the young senator began to take his boxers off, Ahsoka was resting her elbows on the edge to prop up her chin as she watched with interest. When his boxers fell, Ahsoka's eyes were fixed on his crotch, her gaze piercing through his body. Lux tried to move towards the pond, but he was still too shy to move.

_'Come on Bonteri, you'd better get into the pond with her before ... too late'_.

Ahsoka was disappointed at first when all she saw was a limp worm, but then her eyes widened as Lux's dangling member grew. But instead of averting her attention, she continues to stare as the limp worm began to grow into something longer, harder... and more massive.

She puckered her lips and smirked before she rolled her eyes off to the left, blushing fiercely. She then made eye contact with Lux.

_'So that's what an erect cock looks like. It'll do nicely. Mmmmh, very nicely'_.

"Uhm ... Lux?" Ahsoka asked before she closed her eyes. She clasped her hands behind her head and pushed her chest out, obviously showing off. "Does that mean you ... like what you see?" Ahsoka asked.

Lux's mouth clapped open.

His 7 in' cock twitched as his eyes feasted upon Ahsoka's plump, feminine breasts, her slender waist, and the way the disappearing sun shined off of the water, making her moist orange skin shine with a golden glow. Ahsoka continued to endure Lux's impolite ogling with a heavy blush.

"I...uh, well, uhhhh...er," Lux stuttered.

Ahsoka opened one of her eyes to look at him and then she put her arms back down.

"Hm ... I guess not," she said, acting disappointed.

Lux was caught off guard and abruptly ripped from his trance.

"Oh no no no no no, I... they're soooo, uhhhhh," Lux stammered.

"Luxie, relax," she cooed innocently. "I'm only playing around."

The Onderonian senator drew in a deep breath, and collected himself (what was left of himself anyway).

"You-you're a very ... healthy, beautiful girl, Ahsoka," Lux finally managed to say. "Please, don't misinterpret my, er ... bodily reaction. I'm just reacting to your ... in-incredible beauty. Er...wait. I..." he said before he dropped his forehead into his fist. "... I mean-"

Ahsoka was smiling when she held up her hand, motioning for him to quiet down.

' _Yeah. To keep me from saying anything stupid.'_ Lux thought to himself.

"Thank you Lux," Ahsoka said. She finally averted her eyes from Lux's... state of nature, and began to happily play with her Lekku. "Now...why don't you come join me?"

Lux was as stiff (pun intended) as a statue.

"Join you?" He asked under his breath. Then the realization slapped him across the face. "O-oh! Right. That's why we...undressed. Right. Alright".

He tries to think of something else as he walks towards the water, but all of his thoughts go right back to Ahsoka's breasts.

_'Damnit Bonteri!'_ He mentally shouts at himself.

Ahsoka leaned against the edge of the lake, her bust pressing against the rocky ledge. She bit her lips as she watched Lux, admiring his pecks and abs, which rippled with muscle from his time fighting in the Onderonian civil war. She also looked at how his hardened cock bobbed up and down, and then she imagined it sliding very, very, deeply inside of her. She closed her eyes and moaned lightly so that Lux couldn't hear her.

Lux took his first steps into the water. But he was in the shallow end. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and groaned.

' _Okay... this is taking too long_ ,' Ahsoka thought to herself as she raised her hands and used the force.

Lux was lifted into the air and thrown about 10 feet away.

"Gyyyeaahhh!"

Ahsoka's victim shouted as he landed in the pond's deep end, causing a powerful splash.

He emerged a few seconds later, thrashing his arms, uttering colorful curse words, and dripping with water.

"What was that?!" He exclaimed as he looked around.

Ahsoka giggled.

She was leaning her back against the pond's rocky edge, resting her outstretched arms on the rocky ledge on either side of her.

"Having fun?"

"Ahsoka!" The now soaked Lux exclaimed, spitting out pond water

"You should've been faster Luxie," she said innocently.

He smiles, but there's also fire in his eyes.

"Oh, ho ho! You're in trouble now Ahsoka!"

She heard a splash come from a few feet away. But her eyes were closed, so she didn't see the wave of water that hit her in the face.

Ahsoka yelped.

But after she was soaked, she dove away from the ledge and under the surface to avoid Lux's next wave.

She swam towards him, closing the distance between them. She broke through the surface in front of him and the splashing war began.

There would be no surrender or mercy from either of them.

* * *

After a glorious water battle that left no clear winner, Ahsoka and Lux laughed as they continued swimming around.

Eventually, their nude and exhausted bodies drifted close to each other.

"And to think that I almost missed out on this..." Lux breathed out as he drifted on his back.

"You missed out on a lot of things with me. Maybe you should start listening to me more often".

Lux shakes his head at her smart-alec remark.

_'Hmm, although maybe there's merit to her...words of wisdom'._

"Aaah," Ahsoka sighed as she continued floating. "So relaxing".

She spreadeagled her legs and waved them back together, just to feel the water wash over her smooth skin.

They drifted close to each other. Lux could see her breasts break the water as she comes closer. With a quick glance at her chest, he noticed that her nipples had grown hard from the water, which had became a bit colder without the direct sunlight to warm it up anymore.

It caused something of his to grow beneath the water. And not because it was cold. Rather, because it was warm. Quite warm. Intensely warm. Surface of the sun warm.

They blushed when the distance between them was closed significantly.

"Lux?"

His heart began to beat at a faster rate in his ribcage.

"Yes Ahsoka?"

She pointed to the rocks on the other side of the pond, about 150 or 180 feet away.

"Race you to those rocks over there? Winner gets to ask something of the loser".

Lux looked at the rocks. Then he looked at Ahsoka, who was smiling. He blushed even more deeply.

"Uh, uhh, I, uhm. I'm not sure," he stuttered.

"What? Are you afraid to lose? Has being a senator made you soft?"

Lux's stood up straight and steeled himself as he looked her in the eye.

"Are you mocking me?"

Ahsoka kept smirking.

"What if I am, Luxie?"

Lux recoiled and smirked as he shook his head.

"HAHAHAH! Bring. It. On, _Snips_ ".

Ahsoka turned to Lux, and scowled at him, upon hearing him use Master Skywalker's childish nickname for her.

_'How'd he know that? Dammit Skyguy!'_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

"Ooooh, now it's personal Bonteri".

Seconds later, when they were both ready, the race started.

When it did, Ahsoka propelled everything she had into the race. She used her arms, her legs, even the force, sense she was determined to win this contest, she already had a wager in mind for when she won. On the other hand, Lux lagged behind. Partly because he didn't know what he would ask her if he won. And he was afraid of what Ahsoka would ask her when she won.

_'Well, better the devil you know, than the devil you don't know'_.

With that in mind, Lux swam forward as fast as he could, but not too slow to make it look like he wasn't trying.

Moments later, she reached the other side of the pond.

She laughed and pumped her fist into the air.

"Ha! Take that Bonteri!" She triumphantly cheered.

"Well, jolly fine work Ahsoka," he sarcastically praised her while mockingly clapping his hands together repeatedly. "You win."

"Hmm, speaking of which...to the victor go the spoils".

Lux looked at her with a mixture of anxiety and curiosity.

"Well...that's what we agreed to." Lux conceded. "Now...what does the victor want?"

Ahsoka smiled and blushed, but she was nervous as well.

_'Wow! Can a beating heart really be this loud?'_ She asked herself.

"A ... a hug and a kiss from the loser," she said.

For Ahsoka, time seemed to freeze in place.

But Lux literally freezes, with his mouth agape. He stops treading water, causing him to sink. When he does, water runs into his open mouth, causing him so regain his strength and cough out the water.

Ahsoka smiles and giggles.

Lux has kissed Ahsoka a couple times before ... but never while naked.

_'In my dreams maybe, but those don't count'_.

"A-*gulp*-are you sure?"

Ahsoka swam closer to him.

"Sure. Just a playful little peck on the cheek. I'm **_sure_** you wouldn't mind".

Ashoka was trying to sound strong and seductive, but her voice cracks ever so slightly. Lux was still hesitating. She turns around and crosses her arms over her chest, smashing her huge jugs together in the process.

"I...I just want to be reminded that hope can prevail through these dark times," Ahsoka says, her eyes welling up a little with fake tears.

"Ahsoka..."

She feels his hands on her arms. He turns her around and pulls her towards him.

They gaze into each other's eyes.

Ahsoka smiles.

_About time Luxie_.

She turns her cheek towards him and closes her eyes.

Lux leans in and presses his lips against her soft cheek. The kiss was longer than he intended. He then pulled her into his embrace.

Ahsoka rests her head on Lux's shoulders and tightens her grip on him.

His cock began to twitch again as it rubbed against her stomach.

_'Oh dear God, I hope she doesn't notice',_ Lux thought.

But she did. And not only did she notice it ... she was enjoying it.

Lux's dick continued to twitch.

If he didn't want to have an accident on her stomach, then he needed to think of something quickly.

"Ahsoka?"

She continues resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm-hmm?" She moans.

"Rematch?" Lux asked. Ahsoka picked her head back up and looked him in the eye. Her hands were still on his shoulders. She looks at him in deep thought for a few moments. Until she finally answers.

"Alright," she finally says. "Where to?"

Lux pointed to the other side of the pond. It was their starting point, and where they first entered the pond after stripping.

She looked back at him.

"You're on," she says.

The two of them got into position again and the race started. Only this time, Lux grabbed Ahsoka by her shoulders, turned around so that she was behind him, and got a head start. He swam as fast as he could across the pond with Ahsoka lagging behind.

_Is she trying to lose?_ Lux thought.

She was, actually.

Lux got to the other end of the pond, where they had discarded their clothes earlier. He stood on the submerged outcropping that Ahsoka stood on earlier, at the edge of the pond. So that he could stand in the water. Ahsoka joined him seconds later, but decided to tread water instead of standing with him.

"Looks like I win this time," Lux said.

Ahsoka looked at her.

"Looks like it. So...what are your demands Luxie?" She purred softly.

Lux inhaled sharply as her seductive eyes, and voice, cast their spell on him ... again.

He smiled and leaned back against the rocky ledge.

"Hmmm. How about a hug and a kiss from the loser?" He asked.

It was the same thing that Ahsoka requested from him earlier.

Ashoka's eyes widen in surprise.

_Clever Luxie...very clever_.

Then she smiled and swam closer, until she was able to stand on the outcropping with him.

Like Lux, everything above her waist was exposed to the elements.

Her skin was wet, and the increasingly cold water made her shiver. But then she pushed her front head-tails behind her shoulders, wrapped her arms around Lux's neck, and pulled herself tightly against his chest. Her soft, yet firm breasts acted as cushions between them. His scrotum pushed against her flower, and his erect dick twitched as it rubbed against Ahsoka's lean and fiery stomach again. He wasn't sure if she noticed, which she did, but she sure wasn't making an effort to move away.

"Alright. An embrace..." Ahsoka whispers before she brings her face very close to Lux's. "...and a kiss".

She tilted her head and quickly planted her soft and hot lips on his cheek. Lux smiled, feeling good about himself.

_'Mission accomplished'_.

But then he noticed that her kiss was longer than his own.

Her lips eventually left his cheek with a 'smoosh' sound. But Lux was surprised when she pressed her soft and pert lips against his other cheek, giving it the same attention.

He knew that this wasn't apart of the wager. He didn't know whether to stop her or see where this was going.

After a few seconds of cradling his cheekbone with her lips, she withdrew them and went up to his forehead. He was completely caught off guard when she planted a third kiss there. But he sighed as he felt all of his stressful thoughts seemingly wash away from his mind, if only for a few moments.

When Ahsoka finally withdrew from his forehead, she met him at eye level and they looked at each other. Then, her lips met his in perfect caressing unity.

The kiss lasted for who knows how long. For a few moments, Lux had forgotten who he was and why he was there. He was only focused on Ahsoka. He hadn't puckered or even moved his lips.

She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. Tears, real ones this time, were beginning to well up in them. He met her gaze as well. They looked deeply into each other's souls. Ahsoka could see the pain from Lux's hardships in his eyes, but hope and joy as well. He, it turn, could see the pain that she experienced from the war, her betrayal, and her own share of hardships, some of which Lux had contributed. But he was able to give her the happiness that he could see in her eyes.

"Luxie?"

"Yes?"

"I... I luh-," she blushed and averted her eyes.

"Yes?" Lux asked again, nodding his head, somewhat anxiously.

She tried to look back at him, but averted her eyes again, blushing even harder. On her final attempt, her cheeks burned and her eyes welled up.

"I love you".

Lux's mouth fell open.

But before he could say anything, she smashed her lips against his again, just as the setting sun placed it's orange and red rays on the young couple before it finally disappeared over the horizon. Ahsoka even tightened her grip on him, pressing her stomach even harder against his twitching erection, and her chest against his.

_'She loves me? She loves me! Yeeehahah!_ ' Lux thought as celebratory fireworks went off in his head.

Lux surrendered to his new girlfriend's hold on him and puckered his lips with her's. He placed one hand on the small of her back, and placed the other one in the crevice between her neck and her rear head tail, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

The star-crossed lovers, still naked and floating, were eventually caught in a weak current that pushed them to the shallow end of the pond. They washed up on the bank that led into the pond. They were still kissing and embracing, with Ahsoka on top and Lux beneath her. They were both still in shallow water, which was pushed onto the soil and pulled away towards the water due to the tide. The water disappeared beneath them, before washing back, putting them in three inch deep water.

Ahsoka's grip on Lux is tighter than his grip on her, and she's refusing to let go.

Lux breaks the kiss and look's into her eyes, which are teary.

"Ahsoka..."

"If you tell me to get off now, I'll kill you..." she threatened.

Lux's eyes widened in fear, but his dick stiffened even harder, finding her threatening tone to be somewhat erotic. It continued to rub against her belly, the hot, wet, and smooth skin feeling wonderful against his twitching cock.

"But..."

"But nothing!" Ahsoka said before she rested her head on Lux's chest.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Lux petted Ahsoka's Lekku, which were making a purring noise from the pure bliss that she was experiencing.

He then kissed the tip of one of her montrals.

"I love you Ahsoka," he said.

Ahsoka's tears dripped off of her nose and onto Lux's pecks. But being wet, he hardly noticed.

"Mmmmh. I Love you too, Luxie," she breathed against his chest while scratching her fingertips against his abs. "Hmmm. You know...you owe me quite a few life debts, Luxie." She said as she placed her palms on his chest, and pushed herself up to look down on him, "I think it's time for you cash in".

Lux thought back to all of the life-threatening times she was there when he needed her the most. Mandalore, Carlac, Onderon, Shili's capital building, and Barriss' warship, who's debris field continued to float in geo-sync orbit above them. But then, the implications that she just made nearly made him explode in orgasm. But thankfully that didn't happen . . . yet.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

Ahsoka raised her head to look at Lux with her clear blue eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Ahsoka asked, with a devious smirk stretched across her face.

He looked into her eyes. Sense they were both naked and embracing, the answer that Lux wanted to say seemed too obvious, and a little rude. So he gave a more chivalrous answer

"Whatever your heart desires. I am but a humble servant, enslaved to do whatever you wish," Lux said poetically.

Ahsoka smiled and blushed. She averted her eyes before looking back down at him.

She then pulled herself up by Lux's shoulders, sliding her smooth orange skin up his body, until their eyes were aligned. The motion also caused her to slide and push her large breasts even more firmly against Lux's chest. And her belly rubbed against his hardened, twitching cock.

_'My God ... I really hope that I don't have an accident on her stomach. Although on second thought_...'

"In... in that case..." she said while blushing even harder. "...don't resist".

And with that, she dove down and smashed her lips against Lux's in a hot kiss that seemed to burn his mouth. He felt like his lips were going to melt inside of her's.

Eventually, her soft lips retreated. Lux looked up at her at until he nearly drowned in the two crystal blue pools that were her eyes.

She smiled down at him. And without saying a word, Ahsoka closed her eyes and kissed Lux again. He opened his mouth, in order to let her into his mouth, deepening the kiss between them. He pulls her tightly into his embrace. He continued to kiss her passionately, savoring the feeling of her smooth skin on his body.

Ahsoka hadn't felt this way about a man since Anakin. She had a crush on him back when she wore a tube top and a skirt. But then she moved on _(He was with Padme anyway, as she discovered recently on a mission)_. She had her thing with those two boys, but then they drifted apart as quickly as they became close.

But then, there was Lux, who awoke something that Ahsoka never knew that she could feel. This is something that Ahsoka played out in her mind a thousand times over. Something that she'd only dreamed of since she knew that she loved Lux.

_'No one can have you. No one. Not Steela, or any other girl who ever liked you. You're all mine. Mine!'_

They continued to attack each other's lips in an increasingly passionate manner, hungry to devour each other.

When they broke the kiss and opened their eyes, Lux rolled them over so that he was on top of her. She had her hands on his shoulders as she smiled up at him. He smiled back flirtatiously.

_'No going back now. We're both insane. Hopelessly insane ... and it's intoxicating,'_ Lux thought to himself.

Ahsoka closed her eyes as she leaned back, and stretched her arms over her head, pressing them to the soil in a submissive, yet erotic pose.

"Do whatever you want with me," she whispered softly.

The Onderonian senator smiled and looked down.

The young and beautiful Togrutan's lungs very gently moved her plump breasts up as they filled up with air, and back down as they emptied. Up and down. Up and down. In response to her heaving chest, Lux noticed, Ahsoka's rock-had orange nipples were impatiently dancing in small and subtle, yet erotic, circles.

No longer worried, Lux reached out to touch his lover.

"Ah!"

The young Togruta twitched involuntarily, being just as anxious and nervous as Lux was. The tension of making love in the middle of the woods near a chilly pond had gotten the better of her.

Lux looked into Ahsoka's eyes, those big sparkling spheres of crystalline joy, and gently, as if cradling something incredibly fragile, placed his hands on Ahsoka, and cupped her orange breasts before gently massaging them. Even exposed like this in the shallow edge a chilly pond, his lover felt very warm.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Ahsoka's, in a deeply passionate kiss. Ahsoka moaned as Lux began to playfully nibble her soft lips. As he used his tongue to penetrate her lips, Ahsoka coiled her arms around Lux's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss, burying her fingertips in his luscious hair before playing with it. He continued running his hands up and down her body, rubbing his fingertips against her skin until they cradled her soft breasts again.

"Mmmmh!" Ahsoka moaned against Lux's lips, and twitched as she felt his hands gently massage her chest. She doesn't resist. Instead, she continued devouring Lux's lips as he kneaded her breasts. The human male pushed, pulled, and squashed, sinking his fingers deep into her breasts, molding the somewhat large tits, all while still kissing her.

He ended the kiss and slowly travelled down her body. She hummed to herself as he continued his gripping massage. Lux then let his hands glide from her breasts up to her wrists, and grasped them, carefully pressing them onto the soil beneath them.

Ahsoka was at his mercy.

He leaned closer and Ahsoka's soft breasts pushed against him. Lux kissed Ahsoka's long slender neck, usually hidden behind her bodysuit's turtle neck and two head tails, which were both still pushed behind Ahsoka's shoulders. As always, Ahsoka smelled sweet and spicy.

Lux began to plant kisses on Ahsoka's neck. She tilted her head back to that he could latch onto her jugular notch better, which he began to explore with his tongue.

Ahsoka had tilted her head back and was moaning in pleasure, her eyes squinted shut. She was sighing and gasping in the cutest way possible.

He then parted her legs with one of his own, before rubbing his erection against her crotch. She moaned as pleasurable shivers began to spread throughout her body.

Lux trailed his lips down Ahsoka's body. He planted wet kisses on her neck, her collarbone, and in the valley between her breasts. As he pinched her nipples, Lux rubbed his head back and forth between the two mounds of soft flesh.

Ahsoka continued to twitch and sigh, her eyes squeezed shut.

Her new lover then planted his lips on her breasts to suck on them, relentlessly attacking the hardened and rubbery bud with his tongue.

"Ah! AAHH!" Ahsoka gasped, as Lux continued to suck on her nipple.

He continued to knead her soft ... very soft ... breasts with both hands and suck on one of the coral-like tips with his mouth.

"Ah! Luxie...AAHH!" She continued to sigh.

Encouraged by her adorable reactions, Lux withdrew his lips from her breast, before pushing his face into the other one to give it the same treatment.

Ahsoka continued to gasp in pleasure as her crush ... _No! Her lover ..._ continued to ravage her breasts.

Lux's victim twitched, but she didn't protest.

Ahsoka moved her hands up and began to stroke Lux's hair, while also keeping his head where it was. Something that Lux didn't want her to stop.

"Ah!"

Ahsoka gasped when her Onderonian lover gently bit her nipple, before quickly continuing to suck on it, as if it were candy ... a very _erotic_ candy.

"Lux ... that... nh!"

Spurred on by the adorable reactions, Lux used his tongue to play with the 'candy' a bit longer, then pulled his head back to release the orange melon from his mouth.

He straddled Ahsoka's hips, and then reached his hand back out, thoroughly kneading that same breast with one hand, while using his thumb to play with the hard nipple, which was now more sensitive due to his caress but also glistening from his saliva.

Lux smiled down at Ahsoka - long enough for her to fully anticipate what was going to happen. That's when she saw him lean back down and push his face into the other boob, proceeding to give it the same treatment, while still kneading the first one with his strong hand.

Ahsoka's breaths grew deeper the longer Lux played with her breasts, and after much too long a period of hesitation, she finally allowed herself to be heard.

"Ah..."

The moan was very soft, almost inaudible, but Lux didn't miss it.

Lux smirked, then used his chin to force Ahsoka's up to kiss the exposed orange neck. A soft growl escaped Ahsoka as she leaned her head back and opened her mouth, showing her species' sharp canine teeth. Her people were predators, and this showed in her on every battlefield that she ever set foot on.

Deliberately slow, he slid down - pausing occasionally to kiss her lean, orange belly, making her giggle - until his tongue reached Ahsoka's navel. He let his tongue play with it for a bit while he grasped Ahsoka's hips with his hands, before he tilted his head to look up.

The young Togruta was hiding her mouth behind her fist, while also nibbling on one of her knuckles, silently begging Lux to move on.

_'So cute..._ ' Lux thought before he dove down onto her crotch live a wild ruping, trying to find her lust center with his tongue.

Mission accomplished... thoroughly.

"UH! AAHH! Luuux!" Ahsoka gasped before she started twitching. Lux held her hips in order to keep her from twitching away from her.

Ahsoka twitches again and leans back in response to Lux's touch. She arched her back slightly. She hungrily fills her lungs up with air, which escapes her lips with an erotic sound.

"Nngh!" She gasped before she hummed to herself and closed her eyes before she nibbled on one of her fingers as more pleasure continued to spread throughout her body.

'Hhhhhhhhhh!' 'Hhhhhhhhhh!" Ahsoka gasps, her breasts heaving up and down with every breath.

Ahsoka began to grow wet, and she tried to relax her twitching body. But Lux didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Ah! AH! Lux," she breathed out softly. "Luuuuuux!"

As if spurred on by her arousing cries, the wet touch in her lap moved faster, more wildly.

Ahsoka began to rock her hips up and down into Lux's face, enhancing her pleasure. And suddenly, a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. The tension she had felt disappeared, along with her thoughts, as she began to drown in an endless sea of white pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Lux sucked her flower dry, and when he was done, he saw that she had arched her back up and leaned her head back, moaning and panting in pleasure. He pulled himself up and brought his crotch closer to hers.

He could tell that she wanted more.

_'That's good, because I've been ready for some time'_ , Lux thought to himself as he began to thrust his hips into her's.

He grunted and gasped in pleasure as he began to rock his hips into her's. Thinking that she might have a hymen membrane, he took it slow and steady, not wanting to cause her any pain. Ahsoka found it sweet and cute, that he didn't want to cause her any pain.

She threw her head back in pleasure, while pulling herself up to embrace Lux.

He soon noticed how easy it was for him to enter her. And he noticed that Ahsoka wasn't feeling any discomfort. Quite the contrary in fact. She gasped with every thrust.

"AH! AH! AAHH! AAHHHH!"

Lux began to rock his hips at a faster rate, pounding his erect member into her sweet spot in a fast, gentle, yet pleasurable, rhythm. He tries to pound as deeply as possible, trying to feel her incredible body more intensely.

They gazed into each others eyes. He then leaned down to kiss her. They embrace each other and kiss passionately, all while Lux continued to mercilessly thrust into her over and over and over again.

Ahsoka felt like crying as they made out ... and made love.

_'Finally, finally, finally, finally...'_ Ahsoka shouted to herself.

As they kissed and embraced, she deepened the kiss, exploring Lux's mouth with her tongue, and enveloping his lips with her own. But then, she couldn't help but taste something strange. She could've sworn that she tasted her own juices inside Lux's mouth from when he ate her crotch out earlier.

_'I'm tasting my own juices? Mmmmh, not bad'_ , Ahsoka thought to herself as she began to enjoy the taste of her own fluids in Lux's mouth.

She wrapped her legs around Lux's waist, in order to feel him relentlessly slide his hardened cock into her. The thought of Lux impregnating her caused her concerns to spike up for a second, but then she remembered that humans and togrutans weren't 100% compatible. Getting her pregnant was likely going to be difficult for Lux.

With her concerns gone, she went back to experiencing the pure bliss of her long time crush making passionate love to her.

But after a few moments of experiencing this new position, Ahsoka's strength failed her and she fell back on the ground, her arms on either side of her.

Noticing this, Lux stood up in a kneeling position, with Ahsoka's legs still wrapped around his waist. He was kneeling and holding Ahsoka's hips, while Ahsoka's shoulders were still on the ground. He then continued to mercilessly slam his hips into hers.

She leaned her head back and moaned in pleasure.

"Mmmmh! MMmmmmmhh!"

Though there's less skin contact between them, Ahsoka was completely at her cru-...lover's...mercy. In his kneeling position, he boldly thrusted his hips into hers, penetrating her deeply. He was moving so fast that Ahsoka felt like a machine was making love to her underneath that handsome exterior of his. Ahsoka just laid there, biting one of her fingers, and let her body be pushed around by Lux's thrusting motions, creating an enticing bobbing motion for her orange breasts.

"Ooh ... Force!"

After a few more moments, Lux leaned forward to go back into a lying down position, allowing himself to feel the satisfaction Ahsoka's warm soft body offered.

Ahsoka finds the strength to wrap her legs around Lux's waist again, just in time for her walls to tighten around his member and spill her juices onto his member. She moaned in ecstasy as orgasmic pleasure began to spread throughout every inch of her body. This caused him to stop his movements.

"Guh!" He grunted out with a final thrust, just as he felt a pleasurable sensation throb its way up his shaft and finally explode, deep inside of Ahsoka's nether regions.

She was amused by the expression on his face before she felt Lux shoot something warm and comfortable up her body. Ahsoka closed her eyes and gasped in deep pleasure. She arched her back, threw her head back, and pushed her breasts up into Lux's chest, their nipples meeting in an erotic embrace.

"Uh! Uh! UUUhhhh!" Ahsoka moaned as she tightened her grip on Lux.

When Lux was done unloading into his gasping and twitching lover, he collapsed on top of her, his head resting between her jugs. As Ahsoka breathed in heavily, her heaving chest gently pushed Lux's head up and down, and he listened to her racing, yet relaxing, heartbeat.

After a few minutes of resting, Lux pulled himself up and planted his lips against Ahsoka's. She moaned and opened her mouth to let him in and soon, they were kissing each other very passionately, their lips smacking constantly.

They continued kissing until Lux rolled them over so that they were on their sides. Ahsoka broke the kiss and cuddled her head into Lux, who held her tightly against his chest. He could feel her Lekku purr vibrating against his pecks.

"You ... you were ... absolutely amazing," Lux said as he planted a few small kisses on her head tails, alternating between her blue and white stripes.

Ahsoka giggled and blushed. She then looked up at Lux.

"You're the one doing all the work Luxie..." she said before she brought one of her hands down and began to stroke Lux's cock. Lux closed his eyes, and allowed a small moan to escape his parted lips, as his cock grew hard in Ahsoka's hand. That's when she pushed him, rolled him onto his back and pressed her palms against his pecks.

He looked up at her in surprise.

"Uhm...Ahsoka-" He asked before Ahsoka shushed him by pushing her finger against his lips.

She leaned in next to his head.

"...maybe it's my turn to take over," she said seductively as she continued to stroke Lux's growing and hardening cock.

Lux let out a sigh as his ear melted in Ahsoka's erotic voice, and his cock began to quiver in her warm hands.

She then began to slide down his body, her stomach rubbing against his hard cock, letting him experience several wonderful sensations.

Ahsoka stopped when her breasts were level with his crotch. Lux looked down and noticed that his erection had disappeared between Ahsoka's warm and soft orange tits. He nearly lost it, sighing in pleasure as his pulsating cock began to leak out a small amount of pre-cum between her melons. She smiled up at him and blushed before she slid lower until her breasts were smashed against his upper thighs, and her face was level with his 7 in' erection.

She then leaned over his crotch and opened her mouth. Ahsoka looked up at her lover and started bobbing her head up and down on Lux's cock.

"Uuuuuuuhhh, Yeeessss!" Lux sighs as he strokes Ahsoka's head-tails, making the orange teen alien moan against Lux's cock, sending pleasurable vibrations along his shaft.

Ahsoka was starting off slow, but with each time she bobbed her head, she swallowed more and more of Lux's dick; she's now 5 inches down his 7 inch shaft, and not counting the occasional gag, she's doing the job like a pro. As she pleasured Lux, he had tilted his head back and began to moan and lightly gasp. The feeling of wet warmth closing around his shaft, caused a wonderful feeling down below.

"Ahsoka, can you use your tongue?" Lux asked his Lover.

"Mah tongh?" She asked with her mouth full. She granted his request by wrapping her tongue, which was longer than a humans, around his member. It slithered around his dick a few times. "Lighe sho?" She asked before she completely closed her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

Lux opened his mouth and sighed while slowly sinking his head back into the ground.

"UUhhhhhhh! Yes. Just like that." He said between moans, making Ahsoka's orange cheeks and blue Lekku stripes blush very deeply.

He gasped as he groaned in pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. Ahsoka continued sucking for a few more moments, and every time she bobbed her head up and down, she moaned in a sexy way, and Lux gently gasped as his lover's hot, wet tongue stroked his hardened manhood. But then Lux felt his balls clench, and his erection started to pulsate. He raised his head again to look down at her.

"Ahsoka, I ... I think that I'm about to-," he froze before his eyes rolled up into his head. "-uuuuhhhh!" Lux wasn't able to finish what he had to say as he felt his balls clench and climax on the spot, unloading his cum into Ahsoka's mouth.

Lux leaned his head back again while groaning.

Ahsoka's eyes shot open in surprise as she suddenly began to taste the load that he was pumping into her mouth. She moaned in surprise and was forced to try and swallow as much of Lux's seed as she could, and did so excitedly. But there was too much being pumped into her mouth for Ahsoka to handle. Lux's cum began to leak out of the corners of her mouth and run down her chin. When she tried to bob her head down further, Lux's dick brushed against her uvula and began to shoot his seed directly down her throat, which caused her gag and tear up.

She opened her mouth to let go of his member; some of it sprayed onto her face and tits as she withdrew her mouth. Not being able to swallow Lux's whole load, she got on her hands and knees and spat and coughed out small clumps of cum. Lux sat back up to see if she was okay.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Lux asked with concern.

Ahsoka put a hand out to assure him, all while she still coughed. "I'm fine Lux, I-," she coughed again. She started to crawl to the side of the pond. After scooping some water into her hands and sipping it. She sloshed the pond water around her mouth, mixed with Lux's cum, and swallowed it. It travelled down her throat, and she was back to her regular self.

"I have to admit ... that was unexpected..." she said as she sat on her knees, scooping more water from the pond into her hands to pour it onto herself, and wash off Lux's cum. "...but surprisingly pleasant," Ahsoka said before getting a sip of water from the pond to wash down what remained of Lux's load.

Lux sat up and began to crawl over to her. He sat on his knees behind her and coiled his arms around her.

"Well ... I think you were incredible," he said as he began to gently massage her soft breasts. "I guess it's my turn to..." Lux tried to say when Ahsoka swiftly turned back and pushed him to the ground, causing a light splash from the shallow water.

He looked up at her in surprise.

"Don't get up just yet..." Ahsoka said as she spread her legs and straddled Lux. Her snatch made contact with his dick, which was still limp. "...I'm not finished yet".

The kinky ex-Jedi began to slowly grind her hips, gliding her nether regions against his cock until it was stiff with pride and arousal.

Lux sighed as he began to slip into her again.

"Uh! UH! I think I can get used to this position Luxie," Ahsoka commented as she began to ride Lux at a faster rate.

He placed his hands on her hips to help her guide her movements.

His dick twitched happily inside of her. Ahsoka could feel it.

"AH! Nnnnnh! Yes! This is definitely my favorite position," Ahsoka gasped in pleasure as she continued riding.

Ahsoka stretched her arms over her head and tilted her head back a little, pushing her jiggling breasts out as she started to speed up her writhing on Lux's hips.

She snuck a glance down at Lux to see him totally at her mercy.

' _He can be my little pleasure slave. Maybe I should get him a leash_ '.

Ahsoka was imagining future sexual escapades with the young senator. She imagined herself sitting completely naked (or in her bodysuit, but unzipped all the way) on a throne or lying down on a decorative king-sized bed, and Lux in nothing but a collar, crawling towards her in an erotic fashion.

_'I'd treat him well though. He would be able to make passionate love to his mistress everyday. Mmmmh ... and every night'_.

Her naughty thoughts were interrupted by blinding white pleasure. A powerful orgasm ripped through her body. She threw her head back and clasped her hands behind it as the pleasure spread throughout her body. "Lux! Oh Lux!" She moans out as she continues to spasm out on top of Lux. "Uh! Uh! UUHHHH!"

The intensity being too much for her, Ahsoka shuddered and collapsed on Lux's chest. She's panting hard.

"That ... was ... amazing!" Ahsoka exclaimed in between breaths.

But Lux wasn't done yet, for he had yet to climax. He grabbed the limp girl by her hips and he began to mercilessly thrust into her.

Ahsoka's eyes roll up into her brain. She moans, gasps, and twitches in response to Lux's wild thrusts. "UH! NNGH! AAHH!" She moans out.

' _Don't worry Ahsoka_ ', Lux thought to himself as he continued thrusting into her. ' _Just a little longer and...'_ "Guh! UUhhhhhhhh!"

Lux's exploded inside of her. She could feel his hot life force shoot up into her womb again.

The two lovers collapsed against the ground and relaxed, basking in the afterglow of their wonderful experience.

Lux closed his eyes and held Ahsoka in his loving embrace.

But Ahsoka, on the other hand, was apologizing to her weak and weary body. Because no matter how weak and weary her body was, she knew that they were going to put an even greater strain on it when they caught their breaths.

She held Lux tighter and put on a naughty smile.

* * *

_Ahsoka and Lux didn't leave the pond at all that night._

_They continued their erotic escapade under the moonlight._

_The two of them tried many, many different positions that night until the sun started to appear._

_Anything that they could think of that night, they most likely did it. After a few hours, they finally fell asleep._

_Of coarse, no one would ever find out about what they did that night. Every naughty thing they did together was between the three of them: Lux, Ahsoka, and their love for each other._

* * *

It was morning.

The sun shined through the forest, casting it's light onto the decreasingly dark horizon. this was the signal for the wildlife to come to life and go along with nature's coarse.

Ahsoka stirred awake as she felt the mid morning sun shine into her face. She was laying on her back when she tried to get up and stretch. That was when she felt someone's weight holding her down. Two arms coiled around her naked waist, and she felt like she was laying on a pair of hands.

Ahsoka looked down, and saw that Lux was resting his head on her chest, using her large breasts as pillows. The soft orange cushions moved up and down with each of her breaths, gently pushing Lux's head up and down.

She remembered how Lux fell asleep listening to the relaxing sounds of Ahsoka's breathing... and expeditious heartbeat.

_'He has a good grip for someone deep in their sleep. Hmm, I would know about him having a good grip'_. She thought to herself, amused.

She smiled to herself, thinking of how the only man she would ever love treated her last night. Lux made love to her so romantically, that she had actually begged for more and more over the coarse of the night before she finally lost all of her energy ... and the feeling between her legs. Her screams of pleasure could've awoken the entire planet, and scare off the wildlife.

She slowly arched her back, gently removed Lux's hands from underneath her back, and moved his arms away. That's when Ahsoka used the force to make Lux's body levitate in the air, before she scooted over gently set him back down on their sleeping bag, just next to her. The young togrutan was now free from her lover's gentle, yet firm grasp. Ahsoka sat up and stretched. Her back cracked a few times to loosen up her muscles. She looked around her.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the bugs were chirping. The sounds of nature could be deafening sometimes.

She laid back down and stretched, enjoying the feeling of the sunlight and the warm grass on her nude body. She rolled around, laying on her stomach, pressing her large breasts against the warm grass. Her beautiful backside was on display under the sunlight for anyone to see... not that she would care.

"Well isn't this a sight to wake up to." Someone said. Ahsoka looked to her left and saw Lux getting up from the sleeping bag. He had pulled his boxers on. Ahsoka looked his body up and down, licking her lips when she saw his muscular body and the noticeable - very noticeable - bulge in his boxers.

"Not the only thing to enjoy seeing," Ahsoka said as she reached out with one hand and trailed her fingers down his chest and abs. Lux straddled her backside, and started running his hands up and down her back. He even started massaging her back like a true gentlemen should for his woman. Ahsoka crossed her arms underneath her face and buried her face in them, moaning in pleasure.

"You're way too good at this for your first time." Ahsoka said.

Lux chuckled as he continued rubbing her back. "I could say the same for you. But who said it was my first time?"

Ahsoka rolled over underneath him, so that her back was on the ground. She arched one eyebrow over the other as she glared at him. But Lux couldn't help but smirk as his eyes trailed downward, to the to perky assets on her chest.

"The fact that you're smooth and flirty facade broke down last night sort of tipped me off." Ahsoka said.

Lux reached out with both hands and started massaging her breasts again. "Am I that easy to read?" He asked.

Ahsoka arched her back and leaned her head back, humming as she enjoying his gripping massage.

"Mmmmmh! Only to me," she said before she leaned up and pulled him down with her, their lips locked together in a passionate, wet kiss. Their hands roamed each others bodies again as they continued to make out.

After a few minutes, Ahsoka looked out of the corner of her eyeat the pond. The young togrutan placed her palms on Lux's chest and pushed him away from her, breaking their kiss.

"What are you doing?" Lux asked as Ahsoka got out from underneath him. She walked over and stepped into the shallow part of the pond. His eyes were glued to her rump, enjoying the way both cheeks moved as she walked.

"After what we did last night, I thought maybe a nice rinse would be in order." She said.

Ahsoka stopped and kneeled down in the shallow end. The naked Torgrutan teen sat on her knees, her round backside hovering above her heels. Ahsoka started scooping water onto herself. It made her shiver. The lack of sunlight over the pond made the water quite chilly, but she got used to it. She continued to scoop water in her hands and pour it on herself. The water spilled down her creamy orange skin and sprinkled into the pond, making little splash noises.

When she was all wet, she started rubbing her hands across her body. She rubbed her hips, her face, her breasts, and every other part of her soft skin, which had a golden glow cast upon it from the early morning sun rays.

Suddenly she heard someone disturbing the water behind her. Sense there was only one other person with her, and awake, she wasn't surprised.

Ahsoka continued gliding her hands over her wet skin, when she felt a warm body press against her back. As two pale legs straddled her hips from behind, something long and hard rested in the crevice between her butt cheeks. Then she felt two arms coiling around her body. That was when she felt two hands resting on her plump melons.

"Are you sure about that, my Little 'Soka," Lux said. Ahsoka's lekku tingled when she felt his warm breath. Lux then started leaving wet kisses on her lekku, before he started squeezing Ahsoka's large, soft jugs. He molded her boobs, the skin sinking and risings with his fingertips. "You know how cold this water might be?"

"Mmmmm, if you're afraid I might freeze, you're more than welcome to join me, and share you're body heat with me." Ahsoka moaned out as she leaned her head back over her shoulders. She moaned even louder when he started pinching her nipples, the hardened buds gently being twisted by her lover's fingers. Ahsoka turned around in Lux's embrace to face him. She straddled Lux's lap, pressing her breasts against his pecks, and her stomach against his hardened length, while he in turn rested his hands on her hips.

"Hmpf. You're body looks incredible in this light," Lux said, referring to how Ahsoka's naked skin glowed under the sun.

She smiled and blushed before she looked down at him and then closed her eyes before puckering her lips.

Lux smiled.

He captured Ahsoka's lips with his own and they started moaning as they devoured each other's lips. He sucked on her top lip, while she sucked on his bottom lip. Before long, their tongues were exploring each other's mouths.

Ahsoka continued to moan into the kiss.

"Mmmmmmh".

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss. Lux strokes Ahsoka's cheek with the back of his hand and he smiled when he saw her crystalline eyes sparkling. They gazed at each other for a couple moments before Ahsoka's stomach started growling.

Lux chuckled.

"We should probably get going soon," Lux said.

Ahsoka pouted in disappointment. She was hoping for another go... hunger be damned.

"Alright, that might be a good idea. We have for miles before we can find a decent meal," Ahsoka said.

They walked out of the pond and gathered their clothes.

Ahsoka folded up her clothes and put them in the survival pack. All she had on were her boots with the sheathed knife.

Lux looked on, perplexed.

"What are you doing?" Lux asked.

"I'm all wet Luxie. So I'm gonna get dressed when we're closer to the settlement," Ahsoka said as she pressed the bag into his chest.

Lux watched as she walked away, her plump orange butt cheeks moving up and down as she walked.

His mouth hung open as he watched her showing off. A little bit of drool leaked out of his lips before he shook the naughty thought out of his head.

He did the same thing that Ahsoka did with her clothes before throwing the bag over his shoulders. He caught up with her and glanced over her shoulders, allowing him a good view of her breasts as they jiggled with every move she took.

But then something began to eat at Lux.

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked.

"Mmm-Hmm?" She moaned.

"Y...your family, when we eventually meet them. Cannot. Find out. About this." Lux said with emphasis.

Ahsoka stopped and just looked at him with one eye brow arched higher than the other.

"Awwwhh, but Luxie ... Why can't I tell my family about how their long lost angel swam naked with another boy before making passionate love throughout the night until the sun came up?" Ahsoka whined sarcastically.

Lux just looked at her and blinked, while in deep thought.

"Fair point," he said.

She smiled mischievously and continued walking. He smirked and followed.

The two lovers walked through the fields of Shili completely nude, occasionally stopping to catch their breath, which led to them making love in the fields a couple of times.

It was the beginning of something quite beautiful.

Not to mention very ... very, naughty.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, that's part 9 of 'Fallen Jedi'.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed.
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts down in the review section.
> 
> Once again, this is Grubkiller, over and out.


	10. Letting the Past Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, Grubkiller here.
> 
> This is the final chapter of this story. I've also made several tweaks to this story, including adding several small scenes/elements to certain chapters. I've even added a couple new chapters. So go check them out.
> 
> This will be the last, and I mean the last, update that I'll be making to this story.
> 
> Also, be sure to leave your thoughts down in the review section when you're done. But keep it constructive. i.e. 'don't call me an imbecile.'
> 
> So please, enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Capital building, Governor's office_.

Back at the capital building, after trekking through the grassy fields of Shili until they finally found the village (and after they finally stopped taking brakes to make love in the fields), Ahsoka and Lux were sitting down with Zubrym San, who sat in the same chair that his predecessor sat in.

"It fills my heart with joy that you were able to escape the clutches of that witch." He said.

"Thank you, my lord," Ahsoka said.

"Is the Separatist threat removed, your excellency?" Lux asked.

"Don't worry. That destroyer was the only confederate warship in the system. The Republic battle group in orbit has the whole situation under control. And I'll contact them soon, and let them know that you're down here, and we'll arrange transport for you if you need it."

"Thank you, my Lord," Lux said, with a s light bow of his head.

The Governor nodded, but then his face showed signs of concern. "Now, what would've possessed that... witch to bring the war to our shores in the first place?" Governor San asked.

Ahsoka and Lux looked at each other. Then they looked back at the governor.

"We don't know," Ahsoka said. "She said that I had something that Dooku wanted.'

"Well, let's hope that she didn't get it." San said,

Ahsoka nodded, but then she lowered her head. "Something tells me that she already has".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Serenno system, Invisible Hand, CIS dreadnaught and flagship of General Grievous_.

Barriss bowed in front of Dooku, Grievous, and the holographic figure of Darth Sidious.

A B1 commander presented a chip, that Barriss handed over to it earlier, to Grievous.

The cyborg general swiped it out of the droid's hand and looked at it.

"You're welcome," the droid officer with yellow accents said.

Grievous ignored the droid and plugged it into his holo-projector. It showed a map of the galaxy and lines that represented hyperspace lanes. Some of the lanes were suddenly highlighted.

"This is it. My spies report that these areas do not have any Republic Naval activity. It's the perfect place from which to launch our greatest offensive yet," Grievous said.

"As you can see my master, young Barriss has proven herself. I believe that she is worthy of being in the ranks of your Inquisitorius," Dooku said.

"Bawh! Do as you wish with the little brat, Dooku. Just don't let her near anymore of my ships," Grievous barked dismissively.

"We all have our roles to play General," Dooku calmly said to his top general.

Grievous ignored the comment and walked out of the chambers with the Nexus Route co-ordinates. His magna-guards followed him. He had an operation to plan. One that would bring upon the destruction of the Republic Government and the Jedi.

_Rather touchy, isn't he?_ Barriss thought to herself.

"So what do you think my master?" Dooku asked.

Sidious raised a holographic hand, causing Dooku to stifle himself.

" _Young one. You have been held down and ignored by the Jedi. And to show them how unappreciative they've been, you bombed their precious temple. You broke the separatist leaders out of prison, as much as they are a nuisance. And you helped us obtain information vital to our cause. I believe that you are worthy of being one of our newest agents_ ," Sidious said.

"I am honored," Barriss said.

" _Hence forth, you shall be known as... the Seventh Sister, and you will carry out my will. And my will shall destroy the Jedi and reign over this Galaxy,_ " Sidious said.

"I pledge myself to your cause, Lord Sidious" Barriss said.

Sidious raised his hand.

" _Rise, Seventh Sister. We have a Galaxy to reclaim"_.

Barriss rose to her feet.

"Lord Tyranus, begin her training as soon as possible".

Dooku bowed. "Yes Master".

Sidious' hologram disappeared, leaving Dooku and Barriss alone in the chamber. Without warning, Dooku swiftly turned to Barriss and shot lightning out of his fingertips at her.

Before she could react, blue lightning surrounded her body, causing her to scream in agony.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Dooku stopped, and Barriss collapsed to the ground on her knees, her clothes smoking as she was breathing in and out heavily.

"What was that for?"

Dooku stood above the despaired assassin.

"Even though you gave us the means to in this war, you failed to keep Tano and the Senator in custody. I had use for them. And you lost a warship. You need to pay for your failure".

Barriss looked up at Dooku in fear.

He electrocuted her again, causing her to scream in agony.

Dooku raised his voice so that she could hear him speak.

"As a sith acolyte, you gain your powers through anger and hate. My dear ... you will learn to hate me, and you will become more powerful because of it".

Barriss continued to scream in agony

Outside, a pair of Commando droids were on guard duty.

They looked at each other and then at the door. They then looked forward to resume their stance, ignoring the terrible screams that were coming from the chamber.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It was a warm sunny day on Shili, in the middle of the summer, when the little Togrutan girl last saw her family, and her tribe._

_She had recently used her special abilities to kill a wild Akul, and fashioned its teeth into a headdress, a very important status symbol for her people of hunters and huntresses. It was also these abilities that attracted the attention of a bounty hunter from Zygerria, who posed as a Jedi and was sent to kidnap her._

_He was never able to carry out his mission of coarse. He died suddenly from the very girl he was sent to kidnap._

_These actions attracted the attention of a real Jedi. A member of the Jedi council, named Plo Koon._

_The Kel Dor Jedi master carried the little girl to his ship, ready to take her back to the Jedi Temple of Coruscant._

_And that, was the last time Little 'Soka ever saw her family._

* * *

The next morning, Ahsoka woke from her dream with a sigh, before almost effortlessly rolling around in the bed.

Lux was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his hand on her shoulder, already dressed up for the day. He smiled down at her, remembering a much more startled reaction when he woke her up in the Death Watch camp back on Carlac.

With a small groan, Ahsoka sat up and stretched. The covers fell away from her, exposing her torso, and he pajamas she wore underneath. After stretching she pressed her palms against the bed, using them to hold herself up.

Lux placed a palm on her cheek, before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Good morning, 'Soka."

She groaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost time for us to leave." He said.

Ahsoka nodded, noticing how Lux had already laid out her attire, with her boots on the floor next to the bed. She smiled at the sweet gesture

After getting one last stretch in Ahsoka threw the covers away from her body. She walked past the prying eyes of her lover and into the washroom doorways. Before she closed the door, she turned over her shoulder.

"Why don't you go get some breakfast for us while I take a quick shower?" She asked.

Lux nodded.

Ahsoka replied by giving him a wink before kicking the door shut.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Togrutan village, on a different part of Shili, 36 hours after Separatist incursion_.

After spending two days of both Hell and bliss on Shili, Ahsoka was finally able to find what she had been looking for.

Her family.

Once their drive in a government speeder was over, she and Lux were pointed in the direction of the tribe that Ahsoka's family belonged to.

They could see the location of Ahsoka's family. In one of the many huts that dotted the village, a togrutan man and woman were spending time with two children, a young girl and a little boy. An older woman was preparing a meal, while an older man was playing around with his hunting equipment.

The little boy was holding a purple stuffed loth-cat, the one that Ahsoka had as a kid.

"There they are... my family." Ahsoka said. "Safe and sound... and happy".

Lux smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. He believed that she was about to go up and say hello. But then she lowered her head and looked down at the ground, deep in thought.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Come on, we should go." She said.

Lux was surprised.

"Don't you even want to say hello?" He asked. "Those two little kids would love to meet their big sister".

Ahsoka looked at him. Her eyes were becoming a little watery.

"I want nothing more than to say hello to them. But it's not about what I want. It's about what's right for them." Ahsoka said. "I want them to be able to live their lives without ever having to live in fear. I want them to keep having a happy life. Them knowing too much about me will just complicate that."

Her voice cracked when she said that.

Ahsoka was terrified that she was going to put them in danger. She reasoned that everywhere she went, danger followed close behind.

Lux pulled her head closer to his, and he pressed his lips against her montrals. "Alright. If you feel this strongly about it, we'll go on over to the space port."

He began to walk away towards the speeder that brought them here.

But Ahsoka stayed behind for a few seconds, watching her family. As they continued to live their happy lives, Ahsoka saw the woman, who was her mother, look up and over in Ahsoka's direction. Their eyes met for a few seconds and they stared at each other. Tears began to stream down Ahsoka's face, before she smiled and gave the woman, her mother, a nod.

The woman nodded back, as if recognizing who she was. As she grabbed her husband's hand and pointed them in the direction of Ahsoka, their long lost daughter had already started walking away in Lux's direction.

Ahsoka's parents watched their daughter walking away from them.

But even through they were sad, deep down... they were around of their daughter, who disappeared into the speeder that flew off into the sky a few seconds later.

Ahsoka was leaving her family for the second time in her life time.

It was the only way she felt she could protect them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Shili space-port_.

Ahsoka and Lux walked into the spaceport. When they entered, they could see that the Separatist incursion caused security in the system to flare up big time. Clone troopers were on sight, bolstering the numbers of local authorities. This space port was also a hub for Republic aid to come in during crisis situations.

Needless to say, security was tight.

But since Lux was a senator, there was already a Republic transport that was waiting for them, ready to take them back to Coruscant. But as Ahsoka decided earlier, it was only going to be for Lux.

They walked over to a side hallway for some privacy.

"You know Lux, I think you following me here was the best decision that you've ever made," Ahsoka said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lux said as he pressed his lips against her own. They broke apart after a few seconds. "But do we have to go on our separate ways?"

Ahsoka looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes, before she explained herself in the nicest way possible.

"I told you Lux, I'm not ready to go back to Coruscant. And you need to go back there for your people. But don't worry. When the time's right, I'll come back..." Ahsoka said she said as she coiled her arms around Lux's neck. "...and we can be together."

Lux looked down, somewhat defeated. But then he tried to say something else. "I just wish that-"

Ahsoka silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again. I promise," Ahsoka said.

Lux's eyes widened when she said the exact same thing that he said to her above Carlac. Then he smiled. Ahsoka smiled back, and they both became lost in their twinkling eyes.

Ahsoka then stood on her tippie-toes, pushing herself up against him, and planted her soaking wet lips onto Lux's.

Lux smiled against her lips.

For several minutes they kissed. Lux sucked on Ahsoka's lower lip, while she sucked on his upper lip. Lux then pressed her against the wall and slid his tongue between her lips and past her teeth.

Ahsoka placed one of her hands on the back of Lux's head to pull him closer, while she cupped his cheek with the other one.

After a few minutes, Ahsoka and Lux reluctantly separated from one another when it was time for them to catch their transports.

They had to part ways once again. But that void between them would allow their love to grow stronger between them.

As Ahsoka looked out the window of her transport deep in thought.

It was kind of a shame to leave Shili behind, It was even more of a shame to leave Lux again. Part of her wanted to see how her crush - no, her lover - felt in hyperspace, the mischievous Togrutan thought with a grin.

But she was glad that she didn't completely sever all of her ties to her past. After all, it presented her with a new lover. And maybe some day, when things change, She'd go back to the Republic to start a new life. A new life with Lux, and one where they could spend the rest of their lives together in peace.

But those dreams would have to wait, as the transport jumped into hyperspace, taking Ahsoka off on her continuing journey.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, that it for this story... for real this time. Hope that you enjoyed.
> 
> The next story in my series is called 'Brothers All'. Keep an eye out for any future stories that I put out, and check out my profile to see what order they're in. Also, be sure to leave our thoughts down in the review section when you're done.
> 
> I bid you farewell for now.
> 
> As always, and until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.

**Author's Note:**

> That was chapter 1 folks. chapter 2'll be out very soon.
> 
> This is Grubkiller, over and out.


End file.
